Kingdom Hearts 3 the war
by beefgir
Summary: Roxas was kidnapped from his home at a young age by the King of Hearts, the new ruler of darkness. Now he is trying to get home, but first he must stop the King and Queen of Hearts and save the universe from darkness. Sora X Kairi, Roxas X ?. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

I needed to clear something up before you start reading this TOTALLY AWSOM story. First off is the characters and how they come to be. 12 years after the end of kingdom hearts 2 Sora and Kairi are married. They have 2 children. Their children are Namine and Roxas. They are there original nobodies, but they where born, and grow up like normal humans. But because they where born as normal humans they also have a heart.

This is unusual because a nobody had ever joined its counterpart before, so no one knew this would happen. But it did. So Roxas and Namine are Sora and Kairis children. They have raised them all their lives.

On another note, I would like to apologies for bad spelling. Everything is spelled correctly, but it's not grammatically correct. Sorry about that. But it's still good!

So with that out of the way, sit back and enjoy kingdom hearts 3 – the war.

Picking up at the end of kingdom hearts 2.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 1

Sora and Riku rocketed towards the ocean. Blue flames licking at there bodies but not doing any damage. They hit the water together with a hiss, then Sora surfaced. The door to the light had taken them out of the world in between, but where had it taken them too. Sora looked around franticly trying to figure out where he was. Riku surfaced next to him, and also looked around.

Sora turned quickly as he herd Kairis voice. There she was, with the island and everything. He was home, and there was Kairi standing on the shore waving at them. A massive grin spread across Soras face as he turned to Riku and said, "its Kairi"! He then started swimming as fast as he could to shore. Kairi watched him as he swam for all he was worth. Her smile getting bigger and bigger the closer he got. Just as she took a step towards him Donald, goofy, and the king all ran past her and into the water. "SORA! YOUR BACK!" Goofy and Donald both jumped on Sora, and the king ran to Riku.

Sora fell back in the water under the combine wait of goofy and Donald. They all hugged one big hug, but then Kairi walked up and stood in front of Sora in the water.

"Your home" she said offering her hand to Sora who was lying on his back in the water.

Sora looked up at her smiling face, and smiled back. A tear ran down her cheek as Sora took her hand, and pulled her on top of him in the water. She looked at him, tears now streaming down her face. Sora smiled back, and put a hand on her cheek. "I'm back for good," he said. Then he pulled her lips to his, and he kissed her. She kissed him back, and pulled him closer. The waves drenched Kairi and she rolled over in the surf still kissing Sora.

"Well Sora, u have done well." The king said, slightly embossed for interrupting him. You have done better than I could have ever done. Thank you for helping me and all the worlds return to normal." Sora stood up, and pulled Kairi out of the water with him. Sora rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "It was nothing."

"No Sora, all the worlds are indebted to you. You have saved everyone. Thank you." The king offered Sora his hand. Sora looked at it for a minute, then flashed a grin, and took the kings hand. The king let go of Soras hand and then turned to Riku. "Riku, I can not imagine the hardships that you have faced. Ansem the wise has put you through a lot, but it was all for good reason. But nonetheless, you have faced countless hardships. Yet in the end, you came out of the darkness, and returned to us."

"Thank you your majesty". Riku said. He then shook the kings hand, and then the king turned away. Sora watched the king, and Riku talk. Then he took Kairis hand and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him again, and then there was a bright flash of light. When they broke apart Donald, goofy, and the king where all gone. Only Sora, Kairi, and Riku where left standing in the surf in front of destiny island. Home at last.

That day was not to be the end of Soras adventures. His returning to Kairi was just the beginning of an even greater one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

12 years later

"DAD!!! Can uncle Riku take me to the island today?" A child half covered in mud burst in through the front door. But before he could track mud all through the house his mother grabbed him and quickly carried him back outside. "Awww… mom…" the boy said as his mother put him outside then bent over so she was at eye level with him.

"Now where did you get all this mud from?" The woman asked as she started to wipe some of it off his face with a towel she brought out. The boy squirmed in protest.

"Mmmf!" the boy said as his mother wiped his mouth. "Nomine did it!" the boy said pushing his mothers hand away.

"Now you expect us to believe that?!?" The boy's father walked up and rubbed the boys hair. "I doubt Nomine would cover you in mud for no reason." The man laughed then he took his hand off the boy's head and looked at the mud now covering it.

"No dad. We where having a mud fight with uncle Riku". The boy said as his mother wiped off his arms.

"Of cores. Uncle Riku is behind all the trouble you two get into" the father laughed and looked at his son still trying to fight off his mother. The boy was 7 years old with blond hair and the most stunning blue eyes. He looked so much like his father, but he resembled someone else just a little more. A young man by the name of Roxas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

7 years earlier   
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora sat next to Kairi on the hospital bed. He had his arm around her as they looked down at their son. The little bit of hare he had was a brownish blond, but his eyes… his eyes where a sparkling ocean blue. Sora looked into the eyes that where the same color as his.

"Roxas". Kairi said looking up at Sora. She smiles brightly. "His name is Roxas." Sora looked at her surprised and confused. "It seems only rite. We owe him are lives, and remember he still lives inside you.

Sora looked down at the sleeping child in Kairis arms. "Your rite. It's a perfect name." He put his hand on the child's head, then he bent down and kissed Kairi.

"Sora?" Sora snapped out of his daydream and looked at his wife.

"Sorry" he said with a big grin. "What did you say?"

"I said you should probably go find uncle Riku and Nomine. I hate to see what type of condition she is in."

"Knowing her", he said, "she probably doesn't have a speck of mud on her. But uncle Riku will look like he rolled in mud." Kairi laughed at the thought. Then Sora bent over and wiped some mud off her cheek, and then kissed her.

Ewwwwww was the only response he got from his son who was still covered in mud. He smiled at the boy, and rubbed his muddy hair again. Then he headed off to find his daughter and uncle Riku.

Walking along the beach Sora looked back at his house. It was along the coast, and it looked out towards Destiny Island. Kairi had always wanted to stay close to their childhood home. So that spot on the beach was perfect. Riku lived more in town. But every day he would stop by the house to visit.

Sora sat down on the sandy beach and just looked at the island. He loved seeing it every day. Remembering the times he had worked so hard to get back to it. The battles he had fought for it and for his friends. He sat up sharply as an idea came to him. Could he still call upon the keyblade? He thrust out his hand like he used to do, but nothing happened. Bringing his hand back he looked at it. Why could he not do it anymore?

"SORA!"

"DADDY!"

Sora stopped studying the back of his hand and looked up. Riku was running towards him along the beach. He was completely covered in mud. It was caked in his silver hair, and covered every bit of his cloths and skin. There was no part of him that did not have mud on it. Nomine was running rite beside him. Not a spot of mud on her white skirt. Sora smiles and jumped to his feat. Nomine jumped into his arms laughing, and he swung her around in a circle.

Sora smiled and looked at Riku. "What happened to you?"

"Ask your son," he laughed. Sora laughed as he put Nomine down and hugged Riku.

"So u want to take Roxas out to the island?" Sora asked wile inspecting the mud now covering the front of his white t-shirt.

"Ya, I was going to teach him how to fight." Riku said

Sora looked at him through half narrowed eyes. "Kairi wont like that, and u know it!" he said as he picked up Nomine again.

"It's only for a little wile, and I thought u would come along and help. I even made the swards out of wood. Just like the ones we used to have."

"Will Zidane be there so he can verse him later?" Sora asked as he started back to the house.

"I think so. He and soma usually are. But before we go… something came for us, and I need to talk to u about it." He said in a lowered voice.

"Oh my god. I didn't think it would be that bad." Kairi stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. She was trying not to laugh as she looked at Riku.

"Mommy!" Nomine jumped out of Soras arms and ran to her mother. Kairi caught her and hugged her.

Kairi looked at Riku with a semi-disgusted look on her face and said "your not coming in the house like that."

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Its nice to see u too." He laughed as he transferred more mud to her face. He laughed some more as she attempted to chase him towards the beach wile still holding Nomine in one arm, and waving a towel at Riku in the other. He jumped in the water to get all the mud off before coming out again. Kairi stud there waiting for him. When he got out he tool the towel she had, and applied a fresh coat of mud on his face. It was the same towel that Kairi had cleaned Roxas face with. Everyone laughed as Riku trudged back into the water.

"So can I go dad?" Roxas came out of the house carrying the keyblade that Sora always kept above the inside of the front door.

Sora took the keyblade away from him. "Your not going anywhere with this. This thing is dangerous, and you are not supposed to have it.

"Awwww. Please…" Roxas said.

"Not with the keyblade, but u can still go to the island to practice with uncle Riku." Sora said. Then he bent down, smiled and whispered, "just don't tell your mom what u are doing"

Roxas face lit up. He started to run into he house to get some new weapon, but Sora grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "No weapons! Uncle Riku already has one for u. But u will have to wait a little bit. I need to talk to him before you leave."

"Will Soma be there?!?" he asked excitedly.

"I believe he is already there." Sora said smiling. "Just go play with Nomine for a little bit wile I go talk to uncle Riku." He let the boy go, and he ran over to Kairi and took Nomines hand. She jumped out of he moms arms and they went towards the beach again.

Riku was now completely clean, and he walked over to Sora. Kairi fallowed. "So what did u get?" Sora asked.

Riku looked back to make sure the kids where a fair distance away. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle with a letter in it. The king's symbol was on the outside of the letter. The smile from Sora and Kairis face immediately vanished.

"No, it can't be." Sora took the bottle and pulled off the cork. He hurriedly pulled the letter out and unrolled it. Kairi and Riku looked over his shoulder.

6 years ago Sora had received a letter in a bottle just like this. He had to leave Kairi who was 8 months pregnant with Nomine in order to go help the king. He missed Nomines birth because of that. He got back 3 days after her birth. Kairi was so happy to see him that she didn't care that he was not with her when she had Nomine.

But Sora knew that if he left, he might be gone for a few years like he had with his first adventure. And he couldn't do that to Kairi or Roxas and Nomine.

Dear Sora and Riku

There is a war being fought with keyblades. Thousands of keys have been scattered throughout the worlds. They are being apprehended by an advanced set of heartless. They are unlocking the worlds and heartless are poring in.

We need to destroy all the new keys, and find the source of all keyblades. I will have Donald and goofy come get you in a few days.

King Mickey

P.s. I hope Kairi and the children are well.

Sora dropped the note and looked at Kairi. She had tears in her eyes. "No" she whispered taking a step closer to him. Sora took her in his arms, and held her. "You can't go! You just cant!" she cried into his shoulder. "I can't stand not knowing! I don't want to forget you again!" She hugged him tighter.

Riku just stud there in shock. He picked up the letter and looked at it. Keyblade war he mouthed. He looked at Sora. "This will be long," he said. "Really long." Sora nodded, and Kairi sobbed harder.

Riku recovered himself and stuffed the letter in Soras hand. "Ok!" he said with energy. "I'm gana take Roxas and Nomine to the island. Il leave you two alone."

"Ya…" Sora said. "I don't think I will be going to the island with you."

"I figured." Riku smiled and headed towards the kids. Sora turned and lead Kairi inside the house.

"You can't go!" Kairi punched Sora in the chest, but he didn't even flinch. "You just cant leave again!" she hugged him again and a fresh wave of tears started. "I love you to much to let you go again. She looked at his face and realized he was crying also.

"I don't want to go either." He said and he hugged her close. He looked down into her eyes, and a single tear fell onto her face. "I love you to much to leave, but you know I have to"

She searched his face as though hoping to find a way to stop him from going. Then she reached up and kissed him. "I don't want to loose you again.," she whispered, then she pressed her lips back to his. She then stopped standing on her tiptoes, and grabbed his shirt. "Come here!" she turned him around and pushed him into a chair. "You know I hate reaching up to you." Sora smiled and pulled her body to his, and she sat on his lap. He kissed her again, and she put her arms around his neck. Pulling back she pressed her for head to his and said, "I know you have to go, and I know I can't stop you. But please, try to come back as soon as you can, but if you cant finish fast, then please come back and see me every now and then." Sora squeezed her closer and she giggled.

"Ill try my best." He said before kissing her again.

"SORA!" Riku yelled from just outside the house. Kairi and Sora both jumped up at the sound of the fear in Rikus voice. "ITS ROXAS!"

Sora and Kairi both ran out the front door at the same time. Riku was fighting a giant heartless. It had Roxas in one hand, and Riku in the other. Riku was stabbing every inch of the creature that he could reach with his keyblade, but it was no use. The creature would not let go of either of them.

"NO!" Sora yelled. He left Kairi, and charged the heartless. He flung out his right hand behind him to call the keyblade, but nothing happened. He remembered that nothing would happen and instead grabbed Roxas wooden sword off the ground as he charged. He flung himself at the heartless left arm. But the heartless swung the hand with Riku in it and sent Sora and Riku both flying through a wall in someone's house. Then black flames shot out of the ground and engulfed the heartless.

"NO!!!" Kairi screamed, but it was to late. The heartless was gone with Roxas, and there was no way to fallow it.

Sora shoved himself out of the wreckage and ran to the spot where Roxas had been only seconds before. "No. No! NO!!!" He fell to his knees on the ground where the heartless had just been. The sword fell limply out of his hand. And he hung his head. "This cant be happening. Why? Why did they take him? What do they want with him?!?" He punched the sand. "WHY WOULD THEY TAKE HIM!?!" He hung his head feeling all was lost. "WHERES NOMINE!!!" he yelled jumping up and looking around franticly with rage in his eyes.

"She's here" came a half choked voice from behind him. He whirled around, and then collapsed on his knees again. Nomine was fine. She was hiding behind Kairi clinging to her skirt. She looked afraid of him, but Sora called her over. He looked up with kindness in his eyes once again. Nomine let go of Kairis skirt and ran to her father. Tears where streaming down her face as she ran. She fell into Soras arms and he hugged her tightly, rocking her back and fourth. His eyes watered up as he hugged her. Then he pulled her back and looked at her. "Your not hurt?" he asked. Nomine wiped her eyes dry then shook her head and sniffled. "Thank god" he hugged her again.

Riku crawled out of the ruble and got to his feat. "Sora… I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's not your fault. Its no ones fault." He got up and picked up Nomine and held her in his arms. "Come on" he said. Lets get inside. We need to figure out what to do next." He carried Nomine inside. Kairi sat on a chair in the living room, not moving. She just stared at the wall. Tears running down her face.

Sora turned and gave Nomine to Riku. Then he sat down next to Kairi and hugged her. She began to cry again as he hugged her. "What are we going to do?" she sobbed as she clung to the front of his shirt. "What's going to happen to him?!?"

"It will be ok" Sora held her head to his shoulder. "It will be ok. He will be fine. We will go find him. Don't worry. It will all be ok."

She pulled away from him. "HOW WILL IT BE OK?!? He's probably thousands of miles from this world! How is that ok???" she yelled.

"Because my heart knows it." he took her hand in his. "But first I need to know, did you move a chair from in front of the door when u came in earlier?"

She looked at him confused, with tears still in her eyes. "No, why?"

"Then I am sure. Roxas now controls my keyblade. He can summon it like I used to. He can defend himself." Sora got up and picked the keyblade off the table where he had left it after taking it from Roxas. "He got this from above the door by calling it. He is the new keyblade wielder. So I know that he will be fine until we can find him." Just as he finished talking, the keyblade disappeared with a flash of light rite out of Soras hand.

Kairis eyes widened. "And now he knows how to use it" he said turning to Riku and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lightning streaked across the sky as rain poured down on a little forgotten town deep within the gummy universe. A young man held his face pointed up to the sky as rain fell on it.

Another boy walked up behind him holding a white cloak, and draped it over the first boy's shoulders.

"Thanks Taran" the first boy said, lowering his face from the torrential downpour.

"Its no problem, just come inside before you freeze to death." Taran said walking back to the little hut he had just come from.

"Ya, ill be rite there," the first boy said. Then he looked up to the havens once more.

"I'm coming home dad… I just know it." Then he turned around and walked back into the hut.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora sat up in bed with a start, and looked around. He could have sworn he was there. He got up and started for the front door.

"What are you doing," a groggy voice said from the bed.

Sora stopped and thought, what was he doing? He turned around and went back to the bed. "Nothing" he whispered to Kairi as he got back in the bed.

"Mmmmmm ok" she mumbled, getting up on one elbow and looking at him.

"Its nothing" he said lying his head back down on the pillow.

Kairi lay her head on his chest and sighed. "You know I can tell when you are lying. What's up?" She said looking at him from his chest.

"I thought I felt Roxas is all." He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I did also, but I wasn't sure. My heart is not as strong as yours." She leaned up and kissed his lips. Sora rolled over on top of her, and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmmmmm" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy that you are still here with me," She whispered.

Sora kissed her again, and she giggled. In another part of the house, Namine could hear her mother laughing, and she smiled.

It had been 3 years since Roxas had gone missing, but everyone still knew he was alive. Everyone was connected to him, and could sense him in some way. Roxas was making himself known across the worlds. He was always trying to get home, but he was helping the king along the way. He was traveling with two boys who where determined to help him get home. The first was Taran. He had brown hair, and carried a magical sword that would do as its wielder commended. The second boy was a rash, and adventurous 15-year-old named Jim Hawkins. He was a skilled mechanic, and very skilled in space travel. It was thanks to him that Roxas was able to travel between worlds. But his technology had its limits.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An explosion shook the little shack that Roxas and Taran where waiting out the storm in. Roxas was outside the front door keyblade in hand before the shack had stopped shaking. "WHOS THERE?" he yelled into the rain. Roxas seeing a cloud of smoke coming from behind the shack ran around to face the attacker. At that second Jim staggered out from the cloud of smoke.

"Its only me" he coughed. "Put that thing away." He waved franticly at the smoky air around him.

"Oh" Roxas said lowering the keyblade. "What happened?"

Jim coughed again. "Well… remember that wreckage from that weird thing we found yesterday?"

"Ya, that wrecked old ship." Roxas said.

"Ya, that ship thing. What ever. Well I started messing with it, and I hauled a bunch of it back here. I was just welding an engine onto this thing," he gestured at a pile of scrap that looked like peaces of metal stuck together with paste. There was a giant engine that was now smoking hanging off the back of it. "When apparently I ruptured one of the fuel cells, and the thing blew up."

"Can u fix it?" Taran asked walking up to stand next to Roxas.

"Well actually," Jim said putting a hand on his chin and looking at the craft he was building. "Its just about ready to go."

"What?!? That thing," Roxas gestured wildly at the craft in question, "is just about ready??? It looks like it will fall apart at the slightest touch!" With these words, a side of the craft promptly fell off, and the whole ship rolled over on its side.

"Well I will admit that it has some bugs" the engine now fell of. "Ok, it has some big bugs." The engine blew up. "Ok forget this." Jim threw his wrench on the ground and walked back into the hut.

Taran picked up the wrench and looked at it, then back at the craft. "What did he use the wrench for?" he mused. Roxas laughed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The time is good," a voice said from the dark. "He is once again alone, and unprotected."

An orb materialized out of the darkness. Inside it Roxas could be plainly seen asleep.

"Your time to strike is now. Go, and take his keyblade. Then kill him."

The orb returned into the darkness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I think its dying down." Taran said looking out the window. A stream of curses came from outside. "Oh, wait, never mind" Taran said looking at Jim jumping around outside holding his foot. Roxas laughed.

"So where do you think we should go next" Taran asked.

"No idea. We should head for my world, But I don't know where that is." Roxas mused.

"THERE HERE!!!" Jim yelled from outside. Roxas was out of the hut before Taran had even blinked. Hundreds of heartless where growing out of the ground all around the hut. Jim was in the middle of them standing on a rocket snowboard thing that he carried everywhere, and he had a blaster drawn. "This is going to be good…" Jim said giving Roxas an evil smile.

Roxas smiled back. "Lets get on with this." He said as he threw out his arm and the keyblade materialized in his hand. He then spun around and hacked at the nearest heartless behind him.

Taran came out of the hut and drew his sward that he still did not know how to use. Then charged into the fight. Roxas had become very skilled in the past few years. These heartless where nothing to him, and he defeated them easily.

"Very good, Roxas." A voice came out of the darkness.

"Whose there!" Roxas yelled back.

A black vortex materialized in front of the 3 boys, and a man stepped out. He was fully dressed in armor. There was no inch of skin visible on his whole body. Metal plates covered everything. Even his eyes had a metal plate over them. But Roxas was certain he could see just fine.

The creature pointed at Roxas keyblade. "Oathkeeper" he said. "The one weapon with the ultimate ties to the light. I must have it." The man extended his arm out to the side, and a keyblade materialized in his hand. He then brought it in front if him ready to attack.

"You can't have this keyblade!" Roxas yelled at the man. "No matter how hard you try, it will always come back to me!"

A sort of rusty laugh came from the man. "It can't return to you when you are dead." He then tightened his hold on his keyblade, and charged with inhuman speed. He stabbed at Jim who raised his board just in tome, and was knocked back into a tree.

"JIM!" Roxas yelled. The man turned and swung his keyblade at Roxas who jumped back. Taran ran to defend Roxas but he was brushed aside without any effort. Now only Roxas and the man remained. Roxas griped his keyblade and prepared for the attack. The man brought his keyblade down towards he head. Roxas blocked it, and dodged the next swing aimed for his stomach. But a swift kick from the man sent Roxas flying into the wall of the hut.

"You are no match for me," the man said walking toward Roxas. "Just stop trying and this will be a lot easier."

Roxas staggered up holding his chest. He glared at the man through his rain soaked hair. "Its not over that easily." He threw out his left hand and another keyblade materialized in it.

"What!?!" the man said in shock. "They didn't mention anything about this!" He took a step back as Roxas charged. He blocked the mans keyblade then he jumped and kicked him in the chin. The man took another step back again as Roxas slashed at his armor. Roxas blocked every one of the mans attacks and then countered every time. He drove the man back against a tree when a shout came from behind him.

"ROXAS! MOVE!"

Roxas dove out of the way as Jim started an engine, and it took off strait for the man. He raised his hands to defend himself, but the engine hit him, and then kept going. It knocked over trees as it passed through the forest heading towards the sky with the man still pined to the front of it. Then Jim pulled out his blaster, aimed and fired. There was a gigantic explosion as the engine ruptured. Peaces of it flew in every direction as fire rained down on the forest.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Jim said turning around and running behind the hut. Roxas nodded and turned to leave when he saw the mans keyblade lying on the ground. He walked up to it, and picked it up. Nothing happened so he tucked it under his arm and fallowed Taran and Jim behind the hut.

Jim sat in what looked like a boat, with engines on the back, and many high-tech looking buttons on it. But everything was rusty, and loose wires hung everywhere. Jim was currently trying to start it by touching 2 sparking wires together.

"Come on!" he yelled, more at the wires than anything else, but Roxas and Taran got into the ship as though he had yelled at them.

There was a bang, and a cloud of smoke came from the back of the ship. Then a few more bangs, and the engines started up.

"YES!" Jim yelled as he vaulted over Roxas and landed on the floor behind him. He grabbed a lever, hit a few buttons. Then threw the lever forward, and they rocketed out of the forest and out of the world.

As they left the atmosphere Roxas eyes grew wide as something occurred to him. He held his breath, and gestured to Jim to turn the ship around.

"Hay, calm down, its ok." Jim said. "As long as that little box rite there stays intact, then you can breath normally," he pointed at a black box about 2 feet away from Roxas left foot. Roxas released his breath and gasped for air. Jim laughed at him. "I haven't been able to find one of those things for a wile, that's why every ship I have built so far has been completely enclosed. Lucky I found it, or we would still be back in that forest with that guy."

Roxas sighed as he leaded back against the side of the ship. He summoned his own keyblade once again and looked at it. Oathkeeper. How had that man known the name of the keyblade? He healed the key chain in his hand and looked at it. His dad said that his mom had made it when she was a kid.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Thanks Jim" he said with his eyes still closed.

"For what?" Jim asked, not looking up from the map he was studying.

"You saved me back there. I couldn't have defeated him if it wasn't for you.

"I thought you had a pretty good handle on things." Jim said.

Roxas chuckled. "You go ahead and think that." And with these words he fell asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine sat at the table eating pancakes. Sora watched her smiling.

"Sora!" Sora turned and ducked as a pancake went flying over his head, only to land on Namines plate. She looked up to see where it came from, then started eating it. Riku laughed.

"What was that for" Sora said getting up off the floor and grabbing the half eaten pancake of Namines plate.

"Dad!" Namine said looking at him.

"Oh, sorry." He put the pancake back on her plate, and she smiled her thank you. Sora glared at Riku who flashed an evil smile.

"Stop fighting you two" Kairi said putting more pancakes on the counter. Riku grabbed another about to fire it at the table where Sora and Namine where sitting. Kairi smacked his hand.

"Ow" Riku said dropping the pancake and looking hurt.

"No more." She said again pointing the spatula at him.

Riku picked up the pancake again and took a bite out of it. Kairi smiled and turned away to make more. The pancake hit Sora in the back of the head. Namine grabbed it before Sora could throw it back. She took a bite out of it. Kairi put the last stack of pancakes on the table away from Riku. Then she kissed Namine then Soras head.

"When is the king coming?" Kairi asked as she sat next to Sora.

"Any time now." Riku said.

"But can we still go to the island?" Namine asked Riku. He smiled at her and laughed.

"Better yet, ill help you work on that boat so you can go there when I'm gone." He said.

Namine smiled brightly. "Can we go now?" she asked looking at her mother.

"Of course." Kairi said looking at Riku.

Namine jumped out of her chair and took her plate to the kitchen. Riku watched her go.

"You know… I only met the real Namine once," Riku said. "But this girl is so much like her, but so different. Now that she has a heart, she is so full of life." He smiled at Kairi. Sora was to busy eating to hear him. "All right, I'm gana take her to work on that ship." Riku jumped off the chair and headed for the door. Just as he got to it, there was a knock on it. Riku stumbled a little bit with surprise. Then he reached for the knob and opened it.

There stood Namine smiling brightly. Riku looked at her very much confused. "Why did u knock on the door?" he asked looking around.

"Because the king is here" she smiled. She stepped to the side and there was the king.

Rikus face lit up as he shook the king's hand. "Hello Riku, it's been a wile," the king said smiling.

"Your mgeftief!" Sora called through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Sora!" the king called excitedly. "Its been too long"

Sora got up and swallowed his pancake, then ran to the door and hugged the king. "Good to see you again." Sora said letting go of the king and standing up again.

"That it is, but I'm sorry to say that I can't stay ling." The king said, "I can only stay for a few minutes to tell you how Roxas is doing."

"Oh good." Kairi said walking up behind Sora and hugging his arm.

"I have been going over some old documents I found about the past wars of the universe," the king began. "And I have discovered who mite be behind this. It's the royal hearts doing."

"WHAT!?!" Riku yelled. Sora just looked at him blankly. "What?" Sora said more confused than concerned.

"The royal heart family." Riku said gritting his teeth. "They are the king and quean of hearts."

Sora perked up a little surprised. "The quean of hearts? But we beat her years ago when we tried to rescue Alice…. Didn't we?"

Riku shook his head. "Its not the same quean of hearts. That quean was just a stupid woman. This quean and king are two all-powerful people. They have powers that neither of us could imagine. They control all the darkness of the hearts. They ARE the darkness."

Sora leaned back with a blank concerned look on his face.

"Sora, are you ok?" Kairi asked looking into his eyes. Sora just stared strait through her.

"That's impossible," he said. "Nothing can be that powerful."

"It is impossible." Mickey said. "Xemnas was trying to become that powerful, he almost succeeded. But you stopped him."

"Wait," Sora said rubbing his temples with his fingers. "What do you mean he almost became that powerful?"

From the inside of his robe Mickey pulled a book. He placed it on the table, and then hoped up on a chair next to Sora. He flipped open the book and thumbed through a few pages. "Here we go." He spun the book to face Sora. On the opened page was a picture of a knight in full armor. On its head and shoulders sat golden crowns. The figure sat on a thrown, and it held a huge sward.

"Hey… I remember this" Sora said surprised.

"Ill bet you do." Mickey said with a smile. "That was Xemnas in one of the final battles you had with him. His power came close to that of the king of hearts."

"So then he can just become the king of hearts is his power comes close?" Riku asked.

"Pretty much." Mickey said. The king of hearts is a little like a position of power. When one gains control of enough dark power, he can control it as the king of hearts. It's like a power seat. It's a very old form of power. The king and quean have been around for centuries. They used to be very powerful, but they where stopped a long time ago. Now the original king of hearts has been dead for centuries. So that's why Xemnas was able to do that."

"But I thought you said the king and quean where behind this?" Sora said.

"They are." Mickey said confidently. "Well… I think they are. I know the quean is behind it, but something is forcing her into action. It could be that another has become powerful enough to take up the seat as the king of hearts. But I may be wrong. All I know is that the quean is behind this."

"Well, what does that mean for us?" Kairi asked concerned.

"Ill get to that. First I need to tell you why Sora cant use the keyblade anymore."

Sora snapped out of his trance and looked intently at the king.

Mickey paused for a moment, then he looked around. "Where is Namine?"

"I'm rite hear your majesty." She said. She was sitting next to Riku listening intently.

"Good. You're a part of this also so listen carefully." Then he turned and addressed Sora. "Roxas heart is stronger than yours Sora. When you where comatose when the original Roxas was around, he controlled the keyblade. But he didn't have a heart then. It was his will that allowed him to weald it. With you, your heart and your will go hand in hand. They act together to make who you are. But when Roxas was a nobody, he controlled the keyblade by will alone. But he joined up with you, and disappeared.

Now when you two conceived him, you created a heart for him. The heart that you created was incredibly strong. It is as strong and as powerful as Soras, but it is as pure as Kairi's. Kairi is one of the 7 princesses, and thusly she has no darkness in her heart."

"How can that be?" Riku asked. "Every heart has darkness in it. You can't have a heart without darkness."

"That is true," the king said. "But the 7 princesses don't have any darkness in there hearts. That is why they where able to open the door to kingdom hearts. There hearts are completely pure. So since Roxas is Kairis son, he gained that trait. He has the strongest heart, and the purest heart anywhere. Because of this, the keyblade fallows him. But also because of that, the heartless fallow him also."

"Well that explains why I can't use the keyblade." Sora chuckled.

"Hang on, I'm not done." The king interrupted. "Roxas isn't the only one like this."

"I am to," Namine whispered from her chair. A distant look in her eye.

"That's rite." The king smiled. "Your heart is not as strong as Roxas. That is why you can't use the keyblade. But your heart is as pure as the greatest princess."

Namine smiled and looked at her mother who smiled back.

"Now from what I can peace together from my own research, because Ansem didn't live long enough to do it himself. I have discovered that the reason that you two have actually given birth to Roxas and Namine is because they created a separate entity, or personality from you when they where nobodies. Normally nobodies just fade back into darkness, but Roxas and Namine both returned to their original bodies. I can only assume that if a nobody rejoins it's other half, then they will be reborn as a child. With a heart this time, and actually be human. They will take shape from there previous personality. Namine and Roxas where the only nobodies to ever do this, and they where reborn as humans. I have no other proof to base this off of rite now. So currently it is just my theory."

"It sounds like a good enough theory to me." Riku said. "But this is all good on Roxas and Namine's part, but what about the quean of hearts?"

"Oh yes," the king said. "The quean commands a group of knights that serve her. They are a lot like heartless, but they are not. I really have no idea what they are. They remind me a lot of an ancient organization, but I'm sure it's not them. They all died centuries ago. Anyway, the quean has a strange plan as far as I can tell. There are more knights than ever before, and she is using worlds to create false keyblades for these knights. She's preparing an army of keyblade wielding solders. At least that's what I have gathered. I don't know what she plans to do, but that's all I know now." The king finished up and looked around.

Riku sat in shocked silence. So did Sora and Kairi. Namine looked around at everyone, and was scared. "What will happen to Roxas?" she asked concerned.

"Ah yes. The welfare of Roxas. He has regained the ability to dual weald once again. He has also managed to defeat one of these keyblade wielding knights. Last I herd he was on his way to hollow bastion. With the help of Jim Hawkins, and Taran he has managed to get quite far."

Kairi sighed deeply. She was overjoyed to hear that he was ok. But the king was not done.

"There is a problem." Mickey said. "the knights are drawn to the keyblade that Roxas has. So he is always fighting, and he is always in danger."

"What? Why?" Sora was now quite worried.

"The keyblades that the knights have are not complete. They are imitations at best. Roxas keyblade is real. So for some reason the knights are drawn to it. I have talked to Roxas in the past, but we got separated before I could try and bring him home… I'm sorry you guys. I know you miss him."

There was silence in the room. No one spoke as they soaked in this knowledge. Then Sora spoke up. "Take me with you. I want to find him again."

"I can't do that Sora." The king said.

"WHY NOT!?!" Sora yelled back getting to his feet.

"You can't fight anymore. And besides… your family needs you."

Sora lowered his clenched fists as he looked at Kairi. Her eyes where watering up as she looked at him. Namine also looked sad. Soras anger faded away.

"Your rite. I wouldn't be much use anyway." Sora said. He looked at Kairi and smiled. "I'm needed here." He put a hand on Kairi's cheek and brushed away a tear. She leaned into his hand and he smiled closing her eyes.

"Here Sora." Sora looked up just in time to catch a long white stick with an empty key chain at the end.

"This is…" Sora asked looking at the stick.

"It's an unformed keyblade." He said. "It has not had a key chain attached to it, so it has no definite form. You need to find a key chain for it. Something that holds special significance to you. You need to choose something wisely because once it takes form, you can't change it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sora asked. "I can't go anywhere and fight."

"You don't need to. Its for here on this world." Remember, Namines heart is just like Roxas. The quean may come after her also. You will need to be able to protect her."

Sora smiled. Then he took off his wedding ring, and attached it to the end of the keyblade. The keyblade disappeared with a shower of sparks. Soras smile widened. He thrust out his rite hand and in it materialized a golden keyblade. It was about 4 feet long, and on the back side of the blade sprouted what looked like metal feathers. Along the blade was intricate carvings, and in those carvings was written the names of everyone he loved and cared about it. The hand guard was a golden ring with ruins etched into it, and from the end of the key chain hung Soras ring. Soras grin could not get any wider.

"Thank you your majesty" Sora said trying to contain his excitement.

"Now remember what I said about it, and keep it safe." The king warned. "It's not as strong as the real keyblade, but it will serve its purpose. Now I have to go. I don't want them tracking me."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"That's something you don't want to know." The king said. "Ill stop by when I can to tell you more." The king called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. There was a flash of light from outside, and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Roxas Taran and Jim all climbed out of the ship and looked around. "Where are we?" Taran said.

They where standing on a giant balcony. A huge castle loomed over them. Taran looked over the edge. A town spread out in all directions before them. "Come on." Roxas said poking Taran in the back. He started walking towards the door into the castle.

After many bizarre rooms that thoroughly defied all laws of nature they came out in the lobby. "My god this is the weirdest place I have ever seen." Jim said sitting down on his hover board.

"Hay, hears a sign" Roxas pointed at a little sign on the wall that said library. "Were not in the library…"

"I think it means the room next to it is the library," Jim pointed to the door next to the sign.

"Or it could be that to." Roxas laughed. He walked forward and pushed open the door a little. Voices came from inside, and they seemed to be talking about something important.

"Yes he's coming. We need to be prepared for what mite be fallowing him though."

"But it's agreed that we wont make him leave."

"Of cores not! We could never turn him away. We can handle anything that is fallowing him." The voices continued.

"Why are u just sitting there! Open the door!" Jim kicked the door opened with a loud bang. The voices stopped instantly.

"Well we mite as well go in now." Roxas sighed. He walked into the library and wound his way through the maze of bookshelves. As he rounded the last shelf he turned his head and stopped in mid step. A sward was pointed rite at his nose.

"Who are you?" the owner of the sword said. He had brown hair, and a white shirt with a black coat over it. There was a scar going right between his eyes, and a pendant of a lion head hung around his neck. The sward had a crooked handle as though it had been replaced with a gun instead. There was a click, and the sound of a blaster being charged came from next to Roxas ear. Jim had his gun out and had it pointed rite at the mans heart.

"Hold on Jim" Roxas raised his hand in front of the gun. Jim lowered it, and glared at the man.

"Now who are you?" the man asked again, but this time he lowered his sward.

Roxas put down his hand. "My name is Roxas. This is Jim, and Taran." He said pointing at the two.

The man was noticeably surprised, but he put away his sward. We didn't expect you so soon." He said smiling.

"Expect me? Why where you expecting me? Who are you?" Roxas demanded.

The man didn't answer. He just folded his arms and closed his eyes. "First you need to tell me something else. Who's your dad, who's your mom, and what form is your keyblade in, and why?"

"Why should I tell you?" Roxas demanded glaring at the man.

"I need to make sure you are the real one." The man said in a monotone voice.

Roxas gave the man a murderous look as he thrust out his hand and summoned the keyblade. It formed in the shape of the Oathkeeper. "My dad is Sora, and my mom is Kairi. My keyblade is in this form because it reminds me of my family." The keyblade vanished and Roxas dropped his hand.

The man smiled and folded his arms. "Good," he said with a smirk. "My name is Leon. And that," he pointed at a bookshelf behind Roxas, "is Yuffie." Roxas spun around to see a girl with short black hair. She was wearing a leather ninja outfit with a giant 4-pointed blade thing on her back.

"Hello" the girl said jumping down from the shelf and landing face to face with Roxas. Roxas took a step back in surprise, but she leaned closer anyway. She studied him closely. "So your Sora and Kairis son." She grinned, then tweaked his nose with her finger. "Your kind of cute." She said turning and starting to walk away. "You look a lot like them."

Roxas rubbed his nose and watched her walk away. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. "Wait! Your Leon!? You knew my dad!?!" Leon nodded. "Wait… how did u know we where coming?"

"The king told us. The king has actually said a lot about you, and your former self. Can… you still remember your former self?" Leon asked with a hesitant voice.

"You mean when I was a nobody?" Roxas gave Leon a quizzical look.

"Ya, when you where with the organization." Leon said.

"Only flashes. Little bits here and there. Why?"

"Cause we need to know what they where up to back then a little more. Maybe it can help us know what's going on now."

Roxas nodded. "Ill do what I can."

"Good, but first lets go to Merlins house. He will want to hear about this also, and to meat you. You're the first nobody to ever be given a heart, so you're pretty special."

"Hang on." Roxas said as Leon started to walk away. "Dad said you helped him out a lot, and that you knew a lot about the keyblade."

"I know some stuff." Leon said turning around.

"Well I got this other keybl-"

Roxas was cut off as a giant explosion shook the castle. Leon jumped then looked to the ceiling. "Come on!" he yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

Everybody left the castle in a hurry. When they where a safe distance away Leon turned and looked back at it. There was smoke rising from a balcony on the top rite corner of the castle.

"Oh…" Jim said looking at the smoke. "Ya… that was my fault." Leon glared at him.

"What was it?" Yuffie asked looking at both of them.

Taran started smirking. "It was our ship," he laughed.

"Hay! At least I can build stuff that works!" Jim yelled at him. Taran just kept laughing.

Leon sighed. He looked at Yuffie, and she knew what he was thinking. "Come on guys." Leon said. "Lets get to Merlins house."

"Sure" Roxas said fallowing Leon.

They got to Merlins house with Jim and Taran still arguing. Leon went to knock on the door, but it opened before his hand even touched it.

"Pipe down, pipe down!" Merlin said pointing a stick at Taran and Jim. They fell silent instantly. "That's better. I could hear you a mile away." He said to Leon as he stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "Ah! Here is Roxas. Ive been waiting to see you for quite a wile now." He straitened his glasses and hobbled a little closer. "Oh my yes. I have waited a long time. Oh but where are my manors." He stepped back from Roxas and opened the door. "Do come in all of you."

As soon as everyone was in Merlin when strait up to Roxas. "Oh my yes. This is very interesting." He paced several times around Roxas muttering the whole way. "This is very interesting, yes, that looks good, ah, I see… yes, that works to… hmmm…. Well mobile."

"Um sir? What is so interesting?" Roxas said giving the man a very strange look.

"I think he's nuts." Jim whispered in Roxas ear. Roxas tried to keep a strait face.

"Oh my, on terribly sorry. I get carried away sometimes." Merlin said turning and grabbing a wand off the table. He came back to Roxas and pointed it at him. Roxas froze.

"Oh, loosen up boy!" Merlin snapped. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to have a look at you. You're the first nobody to ever gain possession of a real heart. A heart that was made for you. This is a very interesting thing, and I must take notes on it." With this, he pointed his wand at a desk where a stack of paper, a pen, and bottle of ink sat. They shuddered then jumped to life. The pen dipped its self into the ink and started wising across the paper.

"Woooowwww!" Roxas Taran and Jim said. Roxas took a step towards the desk but Merlin snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hello. Back here" he said waving his wand around.

Roxas turned and looked at Merlin again. "All rite, just one more thing to do." Merlin said pointing his wand at a tape measure. It leapt to life and started measuring Roxas. Fingertips to shoulder, knee to waist. Merlin then turned to Leon and started talking to him.

"Um… Merlin!" Roxas called to him.

"What is it my boy" he said turning around. "I was-OH MY! STOP STOP STOP!" he yelled at everything. The pen stopped writing on the walls. The paper stopped folding its self into little swans that flew around the room. And the ink stopped spreading its self all over the bed.

"Can you let me out of this now?" Roxas asked. He was currently hogtied on the floor by the tape measure.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my boy." Merlin said helping Roxas out of the tape measure. "I suppose that's enough for rite now." He said brushing off Roxas shirt. "Ok then, enough with this stuff, how's your dad?"

Roxas was taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "I don't really know." Roxas said watching Merlins wand closely.

"Oh! That's rite! You haven't been home in 3 years! How do I forget these things?" he said gesturing wildly with his hands. Roxas ducked as Merlin pointed his wand towards him as he gestured.

Roxas slowly got to his feat, still watching the wand. "Actually sir… I have a question about something…" Roxas said.

"You do!?!" Merlin spun around.

Roxas ducked again, as the wand passed over his direction.

"What are you doing on the floor boy?" Merlin said looking at him. Roxas watched the wand without speaking. "What, this thing." Merlin said bringing it in front of him. Roxas cringed. "Oh, do get up!" Merlin said putting the wand in his pocket.

Roxas got off the floor again. "Well the question was actually for Leon." He said pointing to Leon who was slouched in a chair with his eyes closed. He opened on eye at the mention of his name. "We found another key blade."

Taran took the long package off his back and unwrapped it. Inside was the keyblade that Roxas had picked up from that man.

Leon stood up with a start. "You found this!?! Just found it?" he said looking at the keyblade.

"Well… no, we got it from this weird night who was trying to kill us." Roxas said pointing to a suit of armor that Merlin had sitting in the corner.

"Hmmm." Leon said taking the key from Taran and looking at it. "This is interesting." He said holding up the key chain. At the end of the chain hung a moon shaped gem.

"A mythril shard?" Merlin asked looking at it.

"That's what it looks like. Odd… the keyblade doesn't really have any power of its own. It's just a metal key. Without the shard its powerless," and with these words Leon unhooked the shard from the key chain.

There was a cracking sound, and the keyblade split rite down the middle. The crack ran from bottom to top. Then the two halves separated, and fell to the floor completely useless.

Leon held the key chain in one hand and the mythril shard in the other. He stared at the keyblade as though he was expecting something to happen. "Well that's weird." He reattached the stone to the key chain. Nothing happened. "That's very weird." Leon tossed the stone to Merlin. "Here. Take a look at this and see if there is anything special about it." He turned to Roxas and the others. "We need to go back to the castle. I need to look at some of the books in there."

"Sure, let's go" Roxas said.

Leon nodded and headed for the door. Roxas and the others fallowed.

Back up at the castle Leon flipped through book after book in the library looking for something.

"So what was my dad like when you met him?" Roxas asked Yuffie. They where sitting on top one of the bookshelves watching Leon searching through all the books.

"Well, when I met him he had just left his world." Yuffie said looking up at the ceiling. "I think the first things he said to me was…. Wait… no…. he called me Kairi." She laughed.

Roxas looked at her. "He called you my mom?" Roxas said. He sounded a little disgusted.

Yuffie didn't notice. "Ya, I met Kairi a little while after that and she did look a little like me. Her hair was the same length as mine, and she was as short as me…" Yuffie mused over this for a minute. "Maybe it was because Squal hit him over the head so hard."

"That's Leon"

Roxas looked over the edge of the shelf and saw Leon flipping through a book rite below them.

"Oh what ever." Yuffie said. "Your dad was really determined. He went through so much to find your mom and Riku. Oh ya, what ever happened to Riku?" Yuffie asked.

"He got back to the island with Sora and Kairi. He's fine" Leon said from below them.

Yuffie looked at him. He didn't look up from his book. "Why didn't you ever tell me that before?" she said angrily.

"Because he was too young for you." Was Leon's only response. Roxas laughed.

There was a huge explosion somewhere in the upper portion of the castle. Everyone looked at Jim who was trying to slide down the railing from the second floor. Jim stopped and looked at everyone else.

"Why is everything my fault?" he said sounding hurt.

"This wasn't him." Leon said looking up. "This was to big." The tower started shaking violently. "Come on!" Leon yelled dropping the book and running towards the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Jim said jumping off the railing and onto his hover board. He took off after Leon who was running towards the entrance.

Roxas jumped down off the bookshelf and landed next to Taran.

"This cant be good." Taran said looking at the floor. It was gradually tilting to the left more and more.

"Come on!" Roxas yelled as the slant got steeper. He turned and they ran up the slant as fast as they could toward the door that Leon had gone through.

"WOAH!" Roxas stopped dead on the edge of nothing. There was a gap about 5 feet between the door Roxas was hanging onto, and the room Leon and Jim where in. Jim turned his board around as he looked back and saw what was wrong. He flew at top speed back to Roxas and Taran and passed over the ever-widening gap without any trouble.

Yuffie materialized next to Roxas. "Jim! Take Taran!" Then she wrapped her arms around Roxas and jumped. She landed on the other side of the 20-foot gap as Jim took off from the other side and flew across.

"Come on!" Leon called to everyone. He turned and kicked open the main doors.

"Leon look out!" Yuffie yelled as a chunk of ceiling fell towards Leon. He dove out the door and the rock fell do the ground with a crash and broke apart on impact. "Lets go!" Yuffie said waving to Roxas, Jim, and Taran.

They all ran out the door and down the road to where Leon stood staring at the castle. Roxas ran up to him and turned to look at what he was looking at. He stopped dead as he saw what had happened. The castles southwest tower had fallen off, and a giant smoking hole ran clean through the top part of the castle.

"No way…" Leon said in shock.

"What could have done this?" Yuffie asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to find out." Leon said still looking at the smoking ruin of the castle.

"Looks like we are going to find out anyway!" Roxas yelled spinning around to face a pack of heartless advancing on them.

"This is not good." Leon said pulling out his gun blade and turning to face the heartless.

"They shouldn't be to hard," Roxas said summoning his second keyblade.

Suddenly green fire shot out of the ground behind the heartless.

"That's Maleficents magic!" Leon yelled

"Never mind then." Roxas said lowering his keyblades.

Suddenly something cracked him on the back of the head and he passed out. "SQUAL! What are you doing!?!" Yuffie yelled as Leon picked up Roxas limp body.

"Getting him out of here so we can live," Was all he said. "And my names Leon." He smiled, and ran back towards the castle. But before he got to it he jumped off the bridge and into the gorge below.

"Guys lets go." Yuffie said pointing over the ledge. Jim ran over and vaulted off the bridge without looking. But Taran ran up to the edge and stopped. He looked over the edge terrified.

The green fire vanished and Maleficent stood behind all the heartless. "Don't let them get away!" Maleficent yelled pointing her staff at Yuffie and Taran.

"GO!" Yuffie said kicking Taran in the small of the back. He fell over the edge and off the bridge. She dove rite after him.

"NO!" maleficent said looking over the edge of the bridge, but they where gone. "NO!!!" she spun around and drover her staff through the nearest heartless. It vanished in a cloud of black vapor.

Roxas came too, and sat up. He was on a bed in a room somewhere. Where are all the heartless? What happened to me? He spotted his keyblade lying against the wall. He went to go pick it up when a man with short black hair and a blue shirt burst through the door. "DON'T TOUTCH THAT!" he yelled. Roxas jumped back with surprise.

"Tron stop scaring the kid." Leon said pushing past him and coming into the room.

"Whoa! Your Tron!?!" Roxas asked excitedly. "My dad told me a lot about you!"

"Really? And who's your dad?" Tron said laughing.

"Sora. He told me that you guys where really good friends."

Trons smile faded and a distant look came over him. "Sora… it's been a long time since I herd that name." Tron snapped back to his cheerful self. "So Soras your dad! Wow! Leon, why don't you users let me out more often?" Tron laughed. He bent down and looked at Roxas. "Hmmm… you look a lot like him." He then hugged Roxas. "If your Soras son, then you are a friend of mine." He let go and stud up again. "So where is Sora? I want to see him again."

"He's not coming." Leon said. "He's still on his home world. Only Roxas is here."

"Oh… oh well, if Roxas is here, that's good enough for me." Tron laughed.

"Um… sorry, but my dad said you where a computer program…" Roxas said tentatively.

"I am." Tron said simply.

"He's found a way to get out of the computer the same way Sora did, except he is using the cities security system to help him stay connected to the computer." Leon said. "He can't ever fully leave the computer, but he can come to this world and have a physical form."

"As long as I'm still connected to my program in some way, then I'm ok." Tron explained pointing to the white circle spinning on the ground under his feet.

Roxas just stared blankly at the two men standing in front of him.

"Never mind," Leon said. "There are more important things to deal with rite now. Firstly you can't touch your keyblade. It amplifies the power you give off. That amplified power is what the heartless are looking for. So as long as you don't touch the keyblade then you will be safe."

"But its only temporary" Tron said.

"Oh… well where are we rite now that they can't find us?" Roxas asked looking around the room.

"We are in clouds house. He stays alone usually, so he has a house in the gorge." Leon said knocking on one of the walls.

"Its actually a cave. But you can't tell that from the inside." Tron laughed "the entrance looks just like the rock around it from the outside, so no one can really see it."

"The second thing is that I'm going to go see Merlin. I need to see if he dug up anything special out of that stone." With that Leon turned and headed for the door.

Jim poked his head in the room as Leon left. "Sooo…. Do you have any games on you?" Jim asked looking at Tron.

"… What?" Was Trons only response.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora brought the keyblade down over his head, but Riku blocked it and jumped back. Sora landed a couple feet back, and then charged Riku again. Riku blocked every one of Soras attacks by either dodging, blocking, or attaching. Sora wasn't getting very far at all. As he stabbed at Rikus side, Riku blocked the attack and pushed it down. He then stepped on the end of the keyblade, and then kicked it out of Soras hand. The fight ended with the point of Rikus keyblade inches away from Soras neck.

Sora fell back on the sand exhausted. "You win again," he panted squinting up at Riku. The setting sun was at Rikus back making him hard to see.

"Come on Sora, I know you can do better than that." Riku said offering him his hand. Sora took it and Riku pulled him up.

"I used to be able to do better, but not for a wile now. I haven't actually used the keyblade in so long." Sora walked over and bent to pick it up, but it was gone. Namine had it resting on her knee as she studied it. Sora smiled as he looked at her.

"Found it!" she cried pointing at the sward. "I found my name." It was etched on the hand guard just to the rite of the handle. Roxas name was etched just to the left, and in the middle on the blade was Kairis name.

Sora smiled and took it from her. "That's cause you are one of the people that I love the most." He said hugging her.

"Hay Sora, can I see that keyblade for a second." Riku said.

"Sure," Sora took it from Namine, and tossed it to Riku, then he sat down next to Namine on the beach. She leaned against him and he held her close.

"Hay, be careful with that" Kairi said from behind them.

"Oh, hay! I didn't see you there." Sora said bending his neck backwards and smiling at her upside down. The setting sun reflected off Kairis hair making it look almost orange its self.

She smiled and walked over to them. She knelt down behind Sora, and laid his head on her lap. He smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the warm ocean breeze.

"I love times like this," she said taking a deep breath. She smiled, then bent down and kissed Sora.

"Hay Sora, who are all these people?" Riku asked from on top a rock just off the beach. "I don't even know half of them."

"Which ones" Sora asked without opening his eyes.

"Well there's a lot, so…. Oh wait…" Riku squinted closer at the weapon. "Hay, the lines on these feathers, they aren't just lines to make it look fancies. They are names that are really small."

Sora still didn't open his eyes. "I thought so, there was no way that everyone could fit on there normally."

Kairi ran her fingers through Soras hair. "What are some of the names?" she asked Riku.

"I'm not sure…" he held it up to the fading light and squinted at it. "Winnie the pooh?"

Sora grinned. "Who is he?" Kairi asked.

"Winnie the pooh is from Merlins story book. He's a yellow stuffed bear." Namine giggled.

"How do you know?" Kairi asked looking at her.

"Dad told me." She said.

Kairi bent over Soras head and glared at him. "You never told me about him."

Sora opened one eye and looked at her. Then he leaned up and kissed her. Her look turned into a smile. "Pooh wasn't a really big part of the adventure."

"AXEL!?!" Riku yelled from his rock. "AXELS ON HERE!"

"Ya, he's the one who got me to the world that never was. He died for me."

"He did?" Riku said looking at the keyblade again. But he couldn't read anymore. The sun had gone down, and there was no more light except for the moon.

Kairi looked up at the star filled sky and sighed. "So many worlds."

"And he's out there somewhere." Sora said.

"He will come back soon." Namine said. I can tell. He's close. Really close."

Everyone looked at her. She lay quietly on the beach just looking up at the stars. Then she closed her eyes, and raised her right hand and pointed. "There" she said pointing at one bright star. "He's there. I can feel it."

Sora and Kairi both looked at each other with astonishment. Then they both looked back up at the star. It shone brightly on the sky, but as they looked, the star got dimmer and dimmer. Sora jumped up, and ran to the waters edge. He stared at the star, as it got dimmer. Then there it stopped. It now remained as a dark star. Not giving off much light, it just hovered in-between.

"No…" Sora said watching the star twinkle a little bit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Leon walked into the room again. "I was rite," he said throwing the mythril stone to Roxas. "It has something else in it. Something almost like a human heart."

"WHAT!?!" Roxas said.

"That's all it can be. There is a heart fused with this stone." Leon said pointing to the stone in Roxas hand. "But we can't do anything about that now." Leon sighed. "The only thing that Merlin could do is make this." He tossed something to Roxas who caught it in his other hand. He held up the object and looked at it. It was a key chain in the shape of the kingdom key.

"This is-" Leon started to say, but he was cut short as a heartless started to grow out of the ground in the center of the room.

Leon walked up and stepped on the puny heartless and it vanished. "You know what. There is something different about you." Leon said looking at Roxas. He pulled out his sward as he studied him. "It's only been half an hour and they already found you."

Roxas looked at Jim and Taran. "No idea what it might be." Roxas said standing up and stuffing the key chain in his pocket. "But we better get moving and fast. If they know where we are now…"

"Your rite. Tron, can you make a way for us to get out undetected?" Leon said getting ready for battle.

"Only a little." Tron said.

"Well it will have to be enough. Lets go!" Leon said, and he mashed a button on the wall of the cave. The wall opposite them disappeared, and there outside the door stood heartless. A whole army of heartless packed the canyon from wall to wall.

The first 3 closest to the door suddenly exploded. Cloud landed in front of them. "This is going to be tough! Are you guys ready?" he said looking at Roxas Jim and Taran. All 3 nodded in unison. "Good! Leon, shall we?" Cloud said smiling at Leon. He smiled back.

"Enough with the heroics. Lets just go." Leon sighed.

Cloud jumped and landed in the middle of the canyon in the center of all of the heartless and just started hacking. Leon fallowed him, cutting a path through the heartless as he ran. Roxas summoned his second keyblade and charged into the battle. He just ran through the army cutting down everything in his path. Taran ran behind him holding his sword ready and Jim just lazily rode behind them on his board. No heartless attacked them, or even looked at them.

Jim didn't even care that the heartless where acting strange. He was just glad he didn't have to do anything.

"Roxas, can you here me?" a voice said in his ear.

"Tron???" Roxas said as he jumped and sliced at everything around him. "Where are you? I don't see you near me."

"I'm not near you. I'm back in the towns security system. I'm cloaking your movements, so no heartless can see you, but its only temporary. They are realizing what is happening only a short time after you pass them." Roxas turned his head as he ran, and sure enough about 50 yards behind him the heartless where acting up and starting to fallow along the path that he had created.

"Your rite! What do I do?" Roxas asked, still chopping away as he headed for the exit to the canyon.

"There is nothing to do, at your current speed they wont catch you. But don't get cocky. Keep running. There is no time to loose. Il get a gummy ship ready for you. Leon says the world will be fine once you are off of it, so hurry before the darkness takes over everything."

Roxas started running faster. He approached the ramp leading out of the valley when he stopped dead. Taran ran into his back and looked up to see Roxas holding his keyblade over his head. He was blocking another keyblade held by another man in armor.

"We don't have time for this." Roxas yelled. He flipped his other keyblade around, and used the end to grab onto the other mans keyblade. Then he stepped back and pulled. He somersaulted over the mans head and brought the keyblade slicing down the mans back. The man shuddered, then fell to his knees clearly dead. "Taran grab that!" Roxas called pointing at the mans keyblade.

Taran grabbed the keyblade, and the man fell off the ramp and into the teeming canyon of heartless. "Lets move!" Jim said as he fired at a heartless that jumped for him. Taran started to run again, now with both hands full.

"Roxas, that was incredible!" Tron said inside his ear.

"No time for compliments! Is the ship ready!" Roxas asked running towards a house with the words "hanger" written on it.

"Yes its ready, now hurry! It will take off in 1 minute with or without you."

"Make it 30 seconds!" Roxas said as he sliced through the door and kept running. He ran through what appeared to be a dry cleaning store, then he cut down the back door and there was the hanger. 1 ship was facing strait up and down, and Roxas vaulted onto the ramp leading up to it. He ran as fast as he could with Jim and Taran rite behind him. Up ahead the hatchway opened and he dove in. The ship started to rumble as Taran and Jim both dove in and the hatchway closed.

The rumbling got louder and louder, and the ship took off with Jim, Taran, and Roxas all jumbled together at the back of the cockpit. Pinned to the wall from the force of the liftoff. All they could to was wait until they cleared the world.

"Roxas, did you make it?" Trons voice said.

"Ya," Roxas grunted from underneath both Taran and Jim. "Thanks a lot Tron. You where a huge help. I can see why my dad liked you so much."

Tron laughed as his signal started breaking up. Make sure you come back s-" then his signal cut out and the ship left the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is nice," Jim said running his hands over the controlled of the new gummy ship. Roxas wandered through the back end of the ship. There where 4 separate rooms in the whole inside. There was a little kitchen, or that's what it looked like. Roxas pushed a button on a control panel next to what looked like a refrigerator. A little cup popped out full of gummy worms.

"WOHA!" Roxas grabbed the cup and ran back to the bridge.

"Whats up" Taran said swiveling around in one of the chairs.

"I found this little thing down there," Roxas said gesturing over his shoulder, "that when you push the button, it gives you gummy worms.

Taran looked at him with an amused expression. "That's ironic. A gummy ship that gives you gummies." Taran laughed.

"Hmmm…" Roxas said looking at the walls. Taran fallowed his gaze to the wall.

"No! Don't do it." Taran said grinning and shaking his head.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. Then he walked over to the wall, keeping his eyes on Taran. He bent towards the corner, and took a bite.

Red lights started flashing all over the bridge. Roxas immediately spit the peace into his hand and stuck it back in place on the wall. The red lights stopped. "Oops" Roxas said through a big grin. Taran was rolling around on the ground with laughter. But Jim glared at Roxas over the back of the chair.

"Do not eat this ship!" Jim growled. "This is an amazing ship and if we wreck it, we wont ever be able to get another one like it."

Roxas wiped his mouth, then took a seat in one of the chairs. "So where can this thing go?" Roxas asked looking at the controls.

Jim studied them for a minute, then hit some buttons, then straitened up. "According to this," Jim pointed at little 3d holographic globe. "We can go… anywhere"

Roxas dropped the cup of gummies. "We can go anywhere???" Roxas asked looking franticly at Jim.

"Ya" Jim said, "but we don't know where is where."

Roxas fell back in the chair. "Oh, so we are still lost?"

"Hopelessly" Jim sighed.

"Well then we best just start looking for a way to get home." Roxas said. He stood up and walked over to the little 3d map. "So what does this do?" Roxas said touching one of the little planets on the map.

"DON'T!" Jim yelled, but it was to late. In front of the ship a giant rift had opened up in space, and on the other side was a world that looked a lot like Roxas home.

Then an invisible force pulled the ship through the rift, and it closed behind them.

Everyone on the gummy ship screamed as they hurtled towards the surface of the planet. "WERE GANA CRASH!!!" Taran yelled as they got closer and closer to the ground. Then without warning, the ship came to a sudden halt.

Roxas peeked through his fingers to be sure he was still alive. Outside the cockpit window there was a man dressed in red holding on to the front of the ship.

"Looks like you needed a hand!" the man called. Everyone just stared at him. The little peace of gummy that Roxas had bitten out of the wall fell off again, and the alarm went off once more.

The man swung the ship around and set it on the ground. Everyone staggered off it relived to be alive. Taran got out and kissed the ground.

"Thanks a lot." Roxas said offering the man his hand. "We would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

The man took Roxas hand and shook it. "Not a problem!" the man said shaking Roxas hand. Several popping sounds came from Roxas hand and arm. "The names Mr. Incredible." The man said letting go of Roxas now crushed hand. Roxas looked at his hand with some amusement.

"Oh, sorry about that. I get a bit carried away sometimes." Mr. Incredible took Roxas hand and pulled on each one of the fingers. There where more popping sounds, but when Roxas get his hand back it was good as new.

"Thanks." Roxas said wiggling his fingers.

"So, your not from around here I suppose." Mr. Incredible said looking at there ship. Jim was studying the front of it looking for damage.

"No actually, we are kind of lost." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah! I see. I know just the person who can help you!" Mr. Incredible said.

"Really?" Roxas said excitedly.

An explosion rocked the field they where standing in. Over in the near by city a building collapsed on its border.

"Woops! No time to talk now! There is trouble to be dealt with!" Mr. Incredible said.

"We'll come to!" Roxas said. Mr. Incredible looked at them.

"You? What can you do?" he said looking at them quizzically.

Roxas summoned his keyblade then rested it on his shoulder. "We can do a little." He smiled.

Mr. Incredible looked a little bit wary, but he agreed. "Ok, just try and keep up." And with that he started running at top speed towards the city.

"Jim!" Roxas called turning around.

"Already on it!" Jim called back. He hit some buttons on the bottom of his hover board and a pair of wings expanded on either side of it. "Come on." He called to Taran and Roxas. Both boys climbed onto the sides of the rocked board. Then Jim stepped on a button on the back and the rocket ignited and they took off towards the city to catch up with Mr. Incredible.

They slowed to a stop just behind Mr. Incredible. A cloud of dust rose up from the wrecked building. Roxas and Taran jumped off the board and ran to Mr. Incredibles side.

"What's this Mr. Incredible? I thought you didn't work with sidekicks." A voice said from the cloud of dust rising from the wrecked building.

"Syndrome!" Mr. incredible yelled into the cloud. "Stop this! Its madness! No one will believe your stories anymore."

"Oh I don't want them to believe my stories." Syndrome said. The cloud of smoke cleared and there stood a man in a black suit with a large white S across the front of it. His red hair seemed to be spiked up into the strangest shape that seemed to defy all nature. But he was covered in dust from the cloud. He looked down at himself and sighed. "Aw man. I just had this thing dry-cleaned." He blinked and looked at the group standing in front of him. "Oh… where was I…" he trailed off looking skyward. "Uh… OH YA! I don't want them to believe my stories! I want revenge! Revenge on the town that shunned me and accepted the old heroes!"

Jim hovered next to Mr. Incredible. "So… is this guy insane?

"You know… I'm starting to think so." Mr. Incredible said studying Syndrome.

"HAY! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!!!" Syndrome yelled at Mr. Incredible. Syndrome took a deep breath and sighed. A grin crossed his face as he said, "it doesn't matter now. I have help this time." He snapped his fingers and something burst out of the ruble of the building. The crowd of spectators that had gathered to watch suddenly ran from the flying debris.

They all watched as a form materialized out of the cloud. "YOU!" Roxas and Mr. Incredible shouted together. There before them stood the man in armor.

"You know him?" Mr. Incredible and Roxas asked at the same time. "Never mind!" they both yelled together. They turned to face the man in armor.

"Now gentlemen, I bid you, a due." And with that Syndrome disappeared in a cloud of black vapor.

"Are you quite finished?" the man asked looking at the group before him. He thrust out his hand and summoned a new keyblade. Then he did the same with his other hand.

"Two!?!" Roxas said more to himself than anyone. We may not be able to beat him he thought.

"You ready sport?" Mr. Incredible said. Roxas looked up realizing Mr. Incredible was there to help him.

"Sure!" Roxas said. He summoned his other keyblade and got ready to fight.

"Then lets go!" Mr. Incredible charged the man. He swung his fist at him, but the man jumped and Mr. Incredible punched the ground instead leaving a huge crater where he hit.

"Woah." Taran said looking at the hole. But the armored knight landed in front of him and swung the keyblade at Taran. Taran blocked the first swing, but as the man swung the second keyblade towards him Taran cringed. But Roxas materialized next to him and blocked the other swing. Taran then turned and swung at the mans leg but the man jumped and kicked him out of the way. The man turned to Roxas, but something hit him from the side. Mr. Incredible had punched the knight who went flying through a building wall.

"Nice one!' Roxas said.

"Your not to bad yourself." Mr. Incredible said picking up Taran off the ground and brushing him off.

Something hit Mr. Incredible in the back and he was sent flying a couple blocks down. Behind where he was the man stood. His hand was extended and dark energy swirled in his hand. He then aimed for Roxas who braced himself.

The man fired and Roxas prepared to deflect it when something green hit it and deflected it away. Jim had fired his blaster and deflected the shot. Roxas smiled at him, but the man didn't. The man jumped in the air and hurled his keyblade at Jim who dove out of the way. The man grabbed it as it came back, and attacked Jim again who defended himself with his board. A look of fear crossed his face as the board started to crack under the hammering blows the knight was dealing.

Roxas ran to help Jim. He jumped over Jim and did a summersault. In the air he hooked the end of his keyblades onto one of the knights and when he landed behind him he pulled, and threw the knight over his head. He landed several yards away.

"You have gotten better," the man said standing up. "But not good enough!" he thrust out his hand and fired a ball of energy at Roxas. He tried to defend himself by bringing his keyblades in front of him, but that didn't stop the blast. Roxas was thrown back into Jim who caught him.

Mr. Incredible came at the man now from his back, but the man spun around and dodged his pouch. Then using Mr. Incredibles momentum he grabbed his fist and swung Mr. Incredible around and threw him up in the air. He then pulled his keyblade out of the ground and jumped after him. He twirled his keyblades around then hit Mr. Incredible with a scissor like slash with both keyblades as he fell.

The man landed on the ground ready for the next attack, and my Incredible fell behind him. He didn't get back up.

"No!" Roxas yelled. The man spun around and fired another shot at Roxas. It hit him full in the chest and he was thrown back again. He hit a wall and fell to the ground. Something clinked next to him. Roxas looked down and saw the little keyblade keychain that Merlin had made for him. Roxas grabbed it, "this is all I have left." He said as he pulled the charm his mom made off the kingdom key, and attached the new keychain in its place. There was a flash of light, and nothing happened. Roxas looked at it horrified. "It didn't work?" Roxas said looking at it. He then saw the holes around the hand guard. They looked like gems used to fit there, but they where gone now. Roxas looked at the holes then he got an idea. He took the mythril stone out of his pocket and stuck it in one of the holes. The keyblade turned white. He then took his other keyblade, spun it around and jammed the two together end to end. There was another flash of light and the two keyblades fused together. The kingdom key mimicked the other keyblades shape and took the form of oblivion also. He was now left with a keyblade staff. Roxas smiled at it. "Thanks Merlin" he whispered as he got off the ground and ran to defend Taran and Jim.

Roxas jumped over both of them, and spun the staff in a circle. The dark ball of energy that the knight had fired dissipated on impact with the spinning staff. Roxas spun around and not waiting for the man to get a chance to attack again he brought the staff slicing across the man chest. His armor split open and a dark vapor to leek out.

"NO!" the man said holding his chest. "This isn't the last time we will meat!" he held up his remaining hand and a dark vortex appeared behind him. He staggered into it, and it closed behind him.

Roxas sighed and fell to his knees. The staff glowed bright then the two keyblades separated. The mythrill shard fell out of the kingdom key and lay next to it on the ground.

"That was amazing!" Taran said helping Roxas up. Roxas resisted the help and fell back down again.

"Just give me a minute," he panted. "Besides, I'm not the one who needs help. He does." Roxas pointed at Mr. Incredible who was laying a little ways away.

Jim stud up, and after studying to see if his board was ok, walked over to Mr. Incredible. But he never got close. A red blur shot out of the city and stopped rite in front of Mr. Incredible. A kid with blond hair and the same suit as Mr. Incredible stood in front of him.

"What did you do to him!?!" the kid yelled at Jim.

"Dash… its ok. They helped" Mr. Incredible grunted. He rolled over and got to his knees.

"Dad, what happened?" the boy said.

"It was Syndrome again." Mr. Incredible said getting to his feat.

"Honey are you ok?" a voice said from Mr. Incredibles chest.

"GAAAAA!" Taran yelled jumping away from Mr. Incredible, and holding his hands in front of his head. "There are people in your suit!?!" he yelled pointing at Mr. Incredibles chest.

Mr. Incredible laughed. "No, that's just my wife."

Taran now looked more disgusted than terrified. "You wife is in your suit?"

Mr. Incredible laughed again. "Its just a communicator." He touched the big I on his chest and said, "Ya, I'm ok. Thanks to some new friends."

"Ask them if they want to come to dinner." The voice said.

"Did she say food?" Jim asked from the ground where he was working on repairing his board.

"Sure did!" Mr. Incredible said. Tarans stomach growled. Mr. Incredible laughed. "Ill take that as a yes. Come on, ill show you the way."

"Well we can't say no to a home cooked meal." Roxas laughed from the ground where he sat. He sighed and got to his feet. He picked up his keyblades off the broken concrete, then the mythrill shard. Then something caught his eye. It was another stone. It was lying on the ground where the man had diapered. There where also 2 halves of a black keyblade. Roxas pocked up the stone and looked at it. It was brown, and in the shape of a diamond.

"What is it?" Taran asked.

"Looks like another stone." Roxas said pocketing it.

"Any idea what it might be?" Jim asked hovering next to him.

"Not a clue." Roxas sighed.

Mr. Incredible didn't notes the boys talking. "Come on, lets go eat!" And with that he pushed a button on his wrist. A car pulled up and the door opened.

"AAAAAH! GOAST CAR!!!" Taran yelled pointing at the empty driver seat.

"I'm starting to wonder about you boy…" Mr. Incredible said under his breath as he opened the back door for Roxas and the others. Dash got in the front seat and Mr. Incredible got behind the weal. Then they drove off for their house.

Enroot the car had changed its outside appearance, Mr. Incredible had changed into normal close, and Dash was left grumbling in the front seat still in uniform. "Get all the high tec… why don't I… unfair…"

Roxas got out of the car, and Dash blew past him into the house. It was a little house, not that big. It had a nice front lawn, and in a relatively peaceful, and ordinary neighborhood.

"Not what you expected?" Mr. incredible laughed.

"Um… really… no, no its not." Roxas said.

"Super heroes need to keep a low profile." Mr. Incredible whispered as he walked past. "Now come on in and meat the family."

Roxas and the others headed for the front door. Roxas thought he saw a girl with black hair looking out of the front window, but when he looked again she was gone.

"Hi! Oh, there young!" a woman said walking up to the front door. She had brown hair, and a flannel shirt on. A baby wiggled around in her arms. It looked at Roxas with quite a bit of amusement.

"Hi honey." Mr. Incredible said walking in behind Roxas and the others. He kissed the woman on the cheek then turned to the others. "This is Roxas, Taran, and Jim. They saved the city and my butt earlier today." Roxas gave a little wave and the baby bounced in his mothers' arms and giggled hysterically. "This is Helen my wife. You already met Dash. That's Jack Jack," he pointed at the baby. "Where is violet… oh well, she is around somewhere."

"Its nice to meat all of you." She said happily. Please come in and take…" she trailed off as she saw Jim already sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table. There where crumbs all over the front of his shirt from a cookie that he has just pulled out if his pocket.

"JIM!" Roxas hissed.

Jim glanced at Helen, then looked to see what he was doing wrong. "Oh, sorry" he said sitting up and spreading crumbs everywhere. "Oh, sorry again." He said brushing off the couch.

"Its ok, I have children." Helen laughed. "I don't think you can do anything worse than they have already." Jim raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Is that a proposal, or are you just saying that?" Jim asked. Helen laughed.

"Oh never mind. Dinner will be ready in a minute." She looked at Jack Jack who was giggling madly wile looking at Roxas. She handed the baby to him. "Here, I think he likes you." She left the room and went back to the kitchen. Jack Jack immediately grabbed Roxas nose and hung on. Mr. Incredible laughed.

Roxas pulled the baby off him and handed him to Taran. The baby giggled as though happy it had a new victim.

"So who is this syndrome?" Roxas asked.

Mr. Incredible sat down on the couch next to Jim and said, "Well his story began a long tome ago. About 15 years ago when I was working alone, Syndrome was a little kid. His name was Buddy and he was my number one fan. He wanted to be my sidekick so bad that he invented things to make him super even though he had no real powers. He even got a costume and everything. He called himself incrediboy. But I turned down his help all the time because I didn't want him getting hurt.

Well I think somewhere along the line he went crazy. He started inventing great weapons for militaries. He even built a giant robot, and tested it on other supers. He killed a lot of them. Some of them where my friends…

But when he got to me and my family, we defeated his robot, and we thought he died, but we where wrong. Over the past few months he has been wreaking new havoc. He now controls an army of these dark shadow things… I don't know how he does it, or what technology he is using. But somehow he keeps getting stronger. This last abomination of his was the strongest. I hate to think what he will come up with next."

Roxas looked at Jim. "You don't suppose the shadows are…"

"The heartless." Jim finished.

Roxas nodded, then sat back. "Hmmm…"

"Diners ready!" Helen called from the other room.

"Great" Taran said jumping up. Jack Jack remained latched onto his head by some unseen force. The baby giggled.

Taran sat down at the table and grabbed a chicken leg. "BOB!" hellion yelled from the kitchen. She turned up the TV so he could hear.

"What appears to be Syndrome has destroyed a building down town, and is now sitting on the remains. When asked what is he doing he simply says he is waiting for someone to come save all the people."

"He really isn't very smart." Jim said again. He grabbed a peace of chicken also and headed out the door.

"Come on." Mr. Incredible said heading out the door.

"Take some chicken!" she called after him. He ran back inside and grabbed a peace. Then he left again. Roxas grabbed some to then he ran out the door also. Taran tried to get Jack Jack off his head before leaving, but the baby would not get off. Helen walked over and grabbed Jack Jack. He instantly let go and Taran ran out the door, chicken still in hand.

They all jumped out of Mr. Incredibles car and looked for syndrome. He still sat mopping on top the pile of ruble. "Syndrome! What do you want now?" Mr. Incredible called.

Syndrome perked up instantly. "You're here!" he said happily jumping up. "Oh, I mean…" he coughed and lowered his voice. "It's about time you got here."

"Look, do you have a problem or something? We missed supper because of you." Taran called still munching on the chicken.

"Yes I have a problem!" Syndrome yelled back. "I'm sick of you supers always winning! I've got to settle this once and for all, and I'm going to do it myself!"

"Bought time." Mr. Incredible said preparing for a fight. Roxas reached in his pocket and pulled out the keyblade keychain.

A blue light shot from syndromes hand and hit the keychain. It was snatched out of Roxas hand and flew to syndrome. "And no magic like the last time!" he said pocketing the keychain. The gathering crowd of people gasped.

"No!" Roxas said in hoarer.

"Don't worry." Mr. Incredible said. "You wont need it. He's not as strong as the other guy was." Roxas looked at him doubtfully. "LOOK OUT!" Mr. Incredible pushed Roxas out of the way as a lightning bolt hit the spot where he had just been standing.

Roxas landed on his back 9 feet away. He got to his feet holding his head. "OW!" was all he had to say.

"Come on." Jim said flying past him with his gun drawn. He fired a couple shots at Syndrome who summoned a shield and deflected them. He then used his other hand and shot the blue light again. It grabbed jim and threw him to the other side of the block. People scattered as Jim flew at them.

Roxas summoned his keyblades and charged. He dodged syndromes shots, but when he got close enough to hit him, Syndrome had to room for error. He hit Roxas with a red beam and he went flying backwards. He landed behind Taran who wasn't moving. Roxas got up again and saw Mr. Incredible trying to hit syndrome. Then he looked at Taran who wasn't moving at all. He didn't even have his sward drawn.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked him with some concern. Taran turned and Roxas saw the half eaten chicken leg that Taran was still eating. "Put that away!" Roxas yelled.

"But its good food! I can't just throw it out!" Taran said in his defense. Roxas grabbed the chicken and stuffed it in his pocket. "Ewwww…" Taran said.

"Now go fight!" Roxas pointed at Syndrome who was deflecting Jim's shots. Taran grudgingly drew his sward and trudged into battle.

Jim sped by at that second and Roxas grabbed his hand. Jim pulled him onto the back of his board and they sped towards syndrome. Jim dodged the first shot from him, but the second caused an explosion in front of the board and sent them flying. Roxas dove off and kept running. Syndromes next laser hit him, but as he was suspended in the air he hurled the keyblade at syndrome. It hit syndrome in the chest and Roxas was released from his hold. He caught the keyblade as it came back and threw it again, but this time Syndrome caught it with his laser. While syndrome was distracted Roxas took this opportunity to attack him directly. Roxas slashed at syndrome, and the gadgets on his arms.

With this opening Jim fired several shots at him, and Mr. Incredible joined in also. Then Roxas hit the rite gadget on syndromes wrist and his laser disappeared in a shower of sparks. The keyblade fell and Roxas summoned it back to him. It materialized in his hand, then he hit Syndrome with a cross slash across his chest.

Syndrome staggered back and gasped. "N…o…" he said as he fell. At that second poleace cars came out of nowhere and surrounded Syndrome.

Roxas shouldered the keyblades and turned to see everyone. Mr. Incredible grabbed Roxas and threw him up in the air. "YES!!!" he yelled as he caught him and gave him a big hug.

Roxas back cracked as Mr. Incredible squeezed him. When he put him down Jim jumped on him laughing. "WAY TO GO! WE DID IT!" he laughed.

Roxas turned to see Taran who was sitting on the ground eating chicken. "Where did you get more!?!" He said laughing reaching into his pocket for the peace he had taken from him earlier. It was gone. "You picked my pocket!?!" Roxas said.

Taran smiled with his mouth full. "Oh! That reminds me!" Roxas said turning back to syndrome. He pushed his way through the cops until he reached Syndrome. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the keychain. "I better keep a better hold on this." He said putting it back into his own pocket.

"That was great!" Mr. Incredible said again. He shook Roxas hand. "Thank you so much for all the help."

"Ya, way to go!" one of the officers said patting him on the back.

"It was our pleasure, but I'm sorry to say that we have to move on again." Raoxas said sadly. Taran looked up and choked.

"No!" Taran coughed.

"Look, we have to keep going." Roxas sighed. "We have to get back to home. My dad is the only one who will know what to do about our heartless problem."

"He's rite." Jim said. "We don't have time to stick around. We have to keep moving."

"Well let me help you a little." Mr. Incredible said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little yellow box with a green screen in the center. He handed it to Roxas saying, "This is a tracking device. It is actually used to find anything anywhere. I have only used it on earth, but it should work anywhere. All you have to do it tell it what you are looking for, and it will give you directions to it."

"Won't you need it?" Roxas said holding out the box.

"Naw! There really isn't much use for it these days. All I ever do use it for is to find the remote," Mr. Incredible laughed.

Roxas beamed. "Thanks a lot! You have no idea how useful this is!"

"Hay, it's the least I can do! Just make sure you come back soon so you can actually have dinner." Mr. Incredible laughed.

Roxas smiled. "We will. For sure." Mr. Incredible smiled then he hit the button on his wrist and the car pulled up. He got in, then smiled and waved. Roxas waved back, and Mr. Incredible sped off.

Taran swallowed what was in his mouth. "So… no more food?" he said.

"There's food on the ship." Roxas laughed.

"Don't you dare take another bite out of that ship!" Jim growled.

"Try and stop me!" Roxas yelled as he started running for the field where the ship was sitting. Jim took off after him, and Taran slowly got to his feat, and left the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sora offered Kairi his hand. She took it and he pulled her up to the next branch. They where climbing one of the huge trees on the island. As they got close to the top the branches widened, but didn't reach as far.

Sora jumped up to the next branch then he turned and helped Kairi up again. She smiled as he pulled her up into his arms. She leaned against him and held him tight.

"Lets just stay here" she sighed squeezing him a little tighter.

"All rite" Sora said sitting down on the branch and helping her down also. She was afraid of being this high up and she shook with fear. But Sora always held onto her. Never letting her go further than he could reach. He held onto her and they looked out over the ocean. It was about midnight and the moon sparkled off the waves.

Kairi sighed and leaned against Soras chest. "Its beautiful." She said as the wind played with her hair a little. Sora took her chin in his fingers and tilted her head up. She looked at him and smiled. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, but neither of them broke apart. They kept kissing for several minutes. She leaned against him as he lay against the trunk of the tree. She lay on top of him then she broke the kiss. Laying her head on his chest she looked out at the main land on the other side. Sora wrapped his arms around her, and looked where she was looking. There was a light on in their house. It came from Namines room where Riku could just be seen reading to Namine.

"I'm so lucky to know all of you." Sora said smiling. Kairi turned her head and rested her chin on his chest. She looked at him and smiled.

"Your not the only one that's lucky." She said bringing her hand up and brushing his cheek with her fingers. Sora caught her hand and kissed her fingers. She smiled.

"You know" Sora said leaning his head back and looking at the sky. "I never thought that I would be the victim of such amazing things. I mean it's like its always one thing after another. I was gifted with the keyblade, but I lost you. Then I found you, and I lost you again. Then I found Roxas, but lost him also. Then I met him again, and I lost him again. Its like the one I love are always taken away from me."

Kairi put a finger to his lips. "But according to that pattern, the 2nd time you see them, they are there to stay." Kairi leaned up and kissed him again. She pulled herself closer to him and kissed him deeply. They broke apart, and Kairi rolled over in his arms so she was facing the sky. Sora kissed her neck as she sighed. "I just miss him." She said.

"I do to." Sora whispered. "But he will be back soon. Namine said he would." Kairi kissed Sora one more time, then settled in Soras arms, and just watched the stars.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas looked over Jims shoulder. Jim was holding the little box over the gummy ships control panel. "So how does it work?" Roxas asked.

"No idea. I don't see how it can connect." Jim said looking at the back of the box. He lowered it towards the control panel again. Still nothing happened.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Jim left the little box on the control panel and ran to his seat. He jumped in it and started hitting buttons instantly. Roxas on the other hand looked to see of the gummy peace he had bitten out of the wall was still there.

"Sorry!" came a shout from the back of the ship. The alarm stopped at that moment. Taran came walking into the bridge. "Apparently the furniture is to stay where it is." He said mildly.

"This really is a weird ship." Roxas said. "I wonder what else can set off the alarm..." He vaulted over the arm of his chair and was half way out of the room when Jim stopped him.

"Do not touch anything! Do not move anything! Do not eat anything!" Jim waved a finger at Roxas. "Do not set this alarm off again! Lets just get this thing working so we can try and get you home." He sighed and walked back over to the little box. He tried to pick it up, but it didn't move. "Wha…?"

"What's up?" Roxas asked looking over his shoulder once again.

Jim looked at the little box. The screen was on and words where flashing across it faster than he could read. "I… I think it somehow made its self work." Jim said hitting some buttons next to it. He then reached across Roxas and pulled up the 3d map. There next to each planet was a name. "YES! There's Montrester," he pointed at a little moon. "There's atlantica," he pointed at a watery world. "And there's-"

"Destiny Island." Roxas said with awe. Jim pushed it, and the gate opened up before them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kairi woke up in her bed. Her head was on Soras chest, and he was still fast asleep. She smiled to herself. He had carried her out of the tree and back home wile she was asleep. She lay her head back down on him and closed her eyes again.

"MOM DAD WAKE UP!" Namine called from the doorway. Kairi and Sora both sat up instantly. "Its Roxas! He's home!"

Kairi and Sora shot out of bed. Kairi was still wearing the same thing as yesterday. Sora didn't have a shirt on, but that didn't stop him. He ran out the door with Kairi rite behind him.

He got out of the house and looked around when something hit him in the chest. Sora looked down to see Roxas hugging him as hard as he could. Tears ran down Soras face as he hugged him back. Roxas let go then hugged his mother. He was just about as tall as she was now. Kairi started to cry as she held him close. She rocked him back and forth as she cried. Riku walked up behind Sora and put his hand on his bare shoulder.

"Saw him coming in a little wile ago. Told Namine to go tell you." Riku said with a grin.

Roxas let go of Kairi and turned to Namine. She smiled at him, and he stepped forward and hugged her too. "I've always been able to feel you, and know that all of you are ok." He said into her shoulder.

"So have I.," she said as Roxas let go. There where tears running down her face as well. Roxas grinned at everyone.

"I'm finally home!" he said. Kairi grabbed his wrist and pulled him into another hug. She kissed his forehead then squeezed him again.

"So… I suppose all of you are Roxas family?" Jim said walking up next to Riku.

"Oh ya! Guys this is-" Roxas started to say, but he was cut off when he realized Kairi wasn't letting go of him. "Um… mom…" Kairi just squeezed him tighter. Sora stepped in and put a hand on her shoulder. She let go of Roxas and hugged Sora instead. Roxas spun around to face everyone else. "This is Taran and Jim!" he said enthusiastically. "They helped me get here."

Sora shook both there hands with Kairi still holding onto him. "So… you guys going to tell us your story?" Riku asked slapping Roxas on the back.

"Sure thing! Just as soon as I find some food." Roxas said running inside the house.

"Food?" Taran said perking up! "Did he say food?"

Kairi wiped her eyes and let go of Sora. "You all want something?" she asked smiling. "Come on inside."

Everybody went inside to eat and hear Roxas tail.

The sun was setting in the when Roxas, Taran, and Jim finished there story.

Sora sat on the couch with his arm around Kairi. Namine sat with Riku on the other couch. Taran Jim and Roxas all sat on the windowsill, the table, or Jims hover board. Roxas had just finished explaining about the box, and everyone sat in silence.

Then Sora leaned forward and put his fingertips together and bent his head down. "So maleficent is back, there are new heartless, there are more keyblades, you unlocked a new keyblade form, and Xemnes may be behind all this…" he trailed off in thought.

"Mansex" Taran whispered and he burst out laughing.

"What?" Namine said.

Roxas explained, "When you rearrange the letters in Xemnas name, you get mansex."

Namine and everyone else laughed also. "Why didn't I think of that?" Riku laughed putting his hand to his face.

Sora wiped away a tear of laughter. "Well this is a big story, and ill bet you all are tired." Sora said.

"You have no idea," Jim laughed.

Sora smiled. "Well then I suggest you all get some sleep. Honey do we have extra beds for them?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Oh, that's ok. There are beds on the ship." Jim said. "No need to bother yourself with making us beds. We will stay the night, but then tomorrow we will be leaving."

Roxas sat up. "LEAVING!?!"

"Ya, we got homes also." Jim said to Roxas. "We will come back. We still have to settle this whole thing with Xemnas, but first we got our own homes to visit for a little wile."

"Oh, well I suppose that's ok." Roxas said sitting down again.

"Ok! Well then that calls it a day!" Riku said standing up. This jarred Namine awake again. She had started to dose off.

"Ya lets all get some sleep." Sora said standing up. "Roxas, your room is just like it was when you left so it's all ready for you. Namine, you head off to bed also sweetie. Jim and Taran, Riku and I will take you back to your ship in a sec."

"Ok." Roxas got up and hugged Sora, and then Kairi who kissed him on the forehead again. Then he headed off to his room. He opened the door to find cloths still on the floor, and a sock hanging from the light. He smiled to himself, then fell face first onto his bed. He was asleep in seconds.

Sora turned to Kairi, "you look tired too. You should get to bed also."

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Guna take the boys to the ship, then talk to Riku for a little bit. But ill be up soon."

"Ok." She said. She left the room, and lead Namine back to bed as well.

Once Taran and Jim where back on the ship, Sora and Riku started walking along the beach. "So… this is big." Sora said.

"Really big. But its still not all clear." Riku replied.

"Maleficent. She is still alive. I guess she gained dominance over the world that never was."

"Well it was abandoned." Riku said in a mater of fact tone.

"I thought it was destroyed."

"No. Just the tower that we where in. The whole city wasn't destroyed. But still… something is not rite about all this."

"I know what you mean." Sora said. He sat down on the sand overlooking the moonlit water. "Maleficent doesn't sound in control of everything. Roxas says he only saw her once. But she didn't seem in control."

"Ya, that's it. Its not her style. She doesn't operate like this. Xemnas does. Or Xemnas emblem does. What could he want?"

"I don't know." Sora said staring out at the water. They sat there for some time thinking before Riku spoke again.

"We will have to think about it more tomorrow." Riku said getting up. "And I wana see this new keyblade technique that Roxas has."

"Your rite. We can ask Kairi tomorrow also" Sora said as Riku pulled him to his feat. They hugged each other then they went there separate ways.

Sora walked back to his house thinking all that way. He crawled into bed still perplexed. Kairi rolled over and kissed him. Then she put her arm over him and fell asleep.

A scream shattered the quiet of the house. Roxas bolted out of bed and was on his feat in seconds. He still had his shoes on from last night so he didn't need to look for them. He ran to Namines room and stopped in the doorway. A purple chameleon was trying to drag Namine into the closet.

"No you don't!" Roxas said throwing himself at the chameleon. He tackled it and it let go of Namine.

"Get off you little brat!" the thing said. It raised a hand and nails extended from the tips of its fingers. It drove one of them into Roxas shoulder. The nail went through his skin, and he was thrown back against the far wall.

Sora ran into the room at that second. He summed up everything in a second. From Namine tied up on the floor, Roxas with blood running down his arm, and the purple chameleon that was heading towards Namine.

Sora summoned his keyblade and swung at the chameleon, but was deflected by another keyblade.

A night stood between Sora and the chameleon. But this wasn't the same one as before. This one was clearly female. "Now now, we cant have any of that." The knight said. She swung at Sora who blocked it, and forced the night back.

Sora pushed the keyblade against the knight's chest, then he leaned forward so he was face to face with the metal mask. "No one is taking my children if I have anything to say about it." He growled through his teeth.

Roxas staggered to his feat. His vision was blurry, but he shook his head and went after the chameleon. It had just finished pulling Namine through the door and was going in after her. "DAD!" Roxas yelled as he dove through the door. Sora looked over the knight's shoulder to see Roxas disappear through the door. The knight took this chance to throw Sora into the door to the room. Sora hit the door and it cracked under his wait. The knight then lower the keyblade and saluted with the other hand. Then she vanished in a cloud of black vapor.

Sora jumped up and ran to the closet door, which had just closed. He wrenched it open only to find an empty closet. He closed the door again, and opened it again. "No! No! No! Damn it! Not again!" He punched the wall next to the door. Then he turned and sat down on the bed. He dropped the keyblade and put his head in his hands. "I've done it again," he said to himself. "I've failed them again. All because I wasn't strong enough. But this time…" he looked up at Kairi who stud in the door. "I've lost both of them."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas fell into a deserted lab of some sort. There was a row of doors with a machine hooked up to each one of them running along the wall behind him. The door he just came through was suddenly grabbed by a giant Crain and lifted off the ground. Roxas watched it for a second then turned to look through the room some more. His vision was still blurry and his shoulder was bleeding rather badly. He pressed his palm to his shoulder and ran for what he assumed was the exit. A hallway led out of the room, and after Roxas passed through a few rooms he wound up in a locker room.

A stabbing pain shot through Roxas shoulder. He winced then looking around he found a towel. He pressed it to his shoulder. Then he kept running. After a few more hallways Roxas came out into a lobby. Another stabbing pain shot through his shoulder. His vision was getting worse also. He staggered towards the front door, but tripped and fell. He tried to get up, but he fell again and blacked out.

"Psst! Hay look Sulley. He's coming to."

Roxas vision slowly cleared. He tried to lift his rite arm but couldn't. He sat up and looked around.

"AAAAAH!" Roxas yelled jumping back and falling off the table.

"Oh, careful kid. Don't be afraid. We just saved your life." A little green thing said. It had a head like a ball with one eye. Little arms and legs stuck out from its head. Behind it loomed a big blue monster. It had blue fur, and horns, and claws.

"Ya, its ok. Of we hadn't found you, you probably would have died." The blue thing said.

Roxas slowly got to his feat. "That's better," the green thing said.

"Who are you, where am I?" Roxas said looking around.

"Oh, your at monsters Inc. It's a business that kind of works like a power plant for our world. I'm Sulley," the blue thing said. "And this is Mike" he pointed to the green thing.

Roxas nodded. "I'm Roxas. Nice to meat you."

"Hi Roxas. Um… I hope you don't mind me asking but… what are you doing here, and why did Randall attack you?" Mike asked pointing at Roxas shoulder. Roxas looked at his shoulder, which was bandaged up with something green.

"NAMINE!" Roxas yelled remembering why he was here. "Quick have you seen a girl about my age anywhere?" Roxas asked franticly.

Mike and Sulley both shook their heads.

"Well I've got to find her!" Roxas jumped over the table and headed out the door. He found himself in the middle of a giant city. He took a deep breath and yelled, "NAMINE!!!" as loud as he could.

The result was scary. A shockwave seemed to blast from his body, and spread out in all directions. Every electronic device went haywire within 50 yards of him. Sulley grabbed him and pulled him back in the building.

"Kid, you got to be careful. Monsters Inc is actually a power plant that used the screams of kids to power our city. So any yelling you do will cause everything to go nuts." Sulley said.

Bright lights suddenly focused on the door they where behind. "You are harboring children! Come out with your hands up and surrender the child." A voice said.

"Oh crap! We are in so much trouble!" Mike hissed.

"Don't worried." Roxas said summoning his keyblades. Il take care of them.

"Huh?" Mike and Sulley both said.

Roxas grinned and headed up the nearest flight of stares. "HAY WAIT!" Mike said running after Roxas.

He climbed to the second story and after looking around, saw a balcony that was positioned above the door below. "All rite! Here we go!' he said. He started to run for the balcony when he heard a girl scream. Every light in the building went nuts.

"NAMINE! Roxas yelled.

"ROXAS! Is that –" she started to say but she was cut off. Mike came panting up the stares at that moment.

Roxas spun to face him. "Where was that coming from?!?" Roxas yelled.

"Whoa kid! Stop yelling!" Mike said. "That came from in the basement. Come on. Il show you the way." Mike turned but Roxas ran past him and didn't even wait for him. He ran down the stares 2 at a time. When he got to the ground floor he looked for the way to the basement. Sulley was holding the doors shut so the authorities couldn't get it. But it didn't look like he could hold it for long. The door shudder under the blows that where coming from the outside.

"I don't have time foe this!" Roxas said. Every light got brighter in the building, but it wasn't anything Roxas had done. The lights stayed bright, and that concerned him. Roxas was at the end of his rope. He pulled out the keyblade key chain and hooked it on to the end of the keyblade. He then added the mythrill shard and the new stone. The keyblade glowed white and he stuck it to the other keyblade to make the oblivion staff. The only difference from before was that now lightning arched across the staff. Roxas twirled the staff, and then jammed it in the ground. He squeezed the handle and the lighting shot out of the end and into the ground.

There was an explosion as the ground was blasted out from under him. He fell into another room, but this one was darker. There was one light in the whole room. Roxas spun around. There where muffled cries coming from the room opposite. He ran for it and kicked the door in.

The sight before him was horrible. Namine was tied to a chair with a giant machine suspended in front of her. The machine seemed to be sucking something invisible out of her body. Namine looked at Roxas with wide scared eyes, then she went limp. The machines humming died down and stopped. At the other end of the machine stood the chameleon and the female knight.

Roxas looked at Namines limp form. The sight of her made him burn with rage. He gritted his teeth and charged. He blocked the knight's attack, and rammed her with his shoulder, sending her flying back into the chameleon.

Roxas stood before them panting. His eyes flashed as he looked at the two of them on the ground. "Don't ever hurt my family again," he hissed.

The knight got to her feet and Roxas charged her. She tried to attack, but Roxas struck first. He slashed at her again and again. She backed up as far as she could until she realized he had backed her into a corner. With a mighty swing he knocked the keyblade out of her hand. Then he spun around and drove the staff through her chest.

She fell to the ground and exploded in a cloud of dark vapor. Roxas didn't move from that position. He just stood there panting.

The purple chameleon tried to wriggle out the door but Sulley grabbed it around its neck and lifted it off the ground.

"Hay Randall." Sulley said. "What have you been up to? Doing some work after hours?"

Roxas slowly stood up. "Mike, can you reverse this machine?" Roxas asked. Mike ran to the controls and looked at them. He pushed a few buttons and some lights flashed.

"Ya, I should be able to. Just give me a sec." Mike said pushing more buttons.

"Good." Roxas said. He still didn't show any happiness. Just livid fury emanated from his person as he walked over to the chameleon in Sulleys hand. Roxas grabbed one of the antenna on his head and pulled his head down to his eye level.

"Why did you take her." Roxas growled.

The chameleon squirmed in Sulleys hand. He was turning green. "A deal," he gasped. "A deal with the knight! She said that I could take the human, and do what ever I wanted as long as she got the heart."

"There are thousands of laws against doing something like that." Sulley said bending down.

"I know!" the chameleon gasped clawing at Sulleys hand. "The knight said she would take care of them. I couldn't do it any other time, so I took the offer."

Roxas shook with rage. Sulley could only see the top of Roxas head because he was facing the ground. A tear hit the ground below Roxas face.

"Geese kid, get over it." The chameleon said. Roxas looked up with a flash. Rage burned in his eyes. He pulled back and punched the chameleon in the head as hard as he could. Sulley then pulled the chameleon up to eye level.

"I think you have done enough for today Randall." Sulley said. He opened a locker next to him and threw the chameleon in. He then slammed the door shut and broke off the handle. "How's the machine going Mike?" Sulley asked turning to Mike.

"Just about got it!" Mike said happily.

Sulley bent down and put a hand on Roxas shoulder. "See. It's going to be ok." He said patting him on the shoulder.

Roxas wiped his eyes and gave a feeble smile. "Thanks you guys," he said.

"GOT IT!" Mike said slamming his hand down on a red button. The machine wired back into life. Roxas watched, as some invisible force seemed to return to Namines body. She slowly regained color and when the machine stopped again her eyelids fluttered. Roxas ran to her side and knelt down in front of her.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Roxas. Roxas smiled fully again, then he started to untie her. As soon as her arms where loose enough she threw them around him and hugged him. She pulled off the gag that was over her mouth and kissed his cheek. When she let go of him she could see tears running down his down his face again. He was crying openly on her knee. She just rubbed Roxas head as she mouthed "thank you," to Mike and Sulley. She already knew what they had done to help Roxas and her.

There was a crash from upstairs. "Uh oh." Sulley said. He turned to Roxas and Namine. "I hate to brake this up, but we have to go!" Sulley scooped Roxas and Namine up in his arms and ran for the stares.

He got to the stairway but stopped short. Voices and lights where flashing from the top stares. He looked around franticly for another way out. "Sulley over here!" Mike hissed. He was pointing at the hole in the ceiling. Sulley turned and headed for the hole.

"Hold up!" Roxas said. "Mike! Grab that stone off that keyblade." Roxas pointed to the fallen weapon.

Mike ran over and unhooked the stone. He then ran back to Sulley. Shouts from the police descending the stairs came into the room. "THERE RITE AROUND HERE!" one of the officers yelled. Mike paid no attention. He jumped on Sulleys back and Sulley jumped to the next floor. There where no officers on this floor because they where all currently downstairs.

Roxas could here them yelling, "where are they!" back downstairs. Sulley didn't stop; he kept running back to the room of doors. "Mike!" Sulley said. "If they try and find us, run a distraction."

"Got it." Mike said. He handed the stone to Roxas and then jumped off Sulleys back.

"We can't leave him." Namine said concerned.

"Oh don't worry." Sulley said casually. "They don't know its us that are helping you. Mike can do a great distraction easily. He will be fine."

Sulley slid to a stop in the door room. He put down Roxas and Namine and then turned to the doors. The one terminal that was empty had a folder open on its control panel. Sulley ran up to it and looked into the file. "Yes! This is it." He said happily. He hit the button on the panel and the door emerged from the far side of the room. They all watched as it slowly came across the ceiling. Voices came from the hallway and they could hear Mike talking to them. The door slowly descended into place. They could hear Mike yelling at the cops. The door settled in place and a red light above the door turned on. Sulley wasted no time. He grabbed Roxas and Namine in his arms. Then he opened the door and threw them in. He closed the door just as the cops rounded the corner. Then he faked surprise at the police sodden arrival and accidentally fell on the door. Thus braking it so they could not be fallowed.

Roxas and Namine both flew into the room and hit the bed on the far side. Sora was at the door before Roxas had gotten to his feat. He ran into the room and grabbed Roxas and picking him up and hugging him. He spun him around, then put him down and grabbed Namine next. He was laughing as he hugged her. Kairi was next in the room. She hugged Roxas as tight as she could. Roxas winced as she pushed against his shoulder.

"Oh no!" she said upon seeing the blood on his shirt. Then she immediately dragged him off to the bathroom to take a look at it.

Sora just hugged Namine. Then he held her at arm length and looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her. She nodded and Sora sighed a much-needed sigh of relief.

"What happened?" was his next question.

Namine sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Then she began to tell her father everything that Roxas had done to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas lay on the beach next to Namine and sighed. The morning sun beat down on their faces, and warmed the ground around them. The waves where steadily creeping closer and closer to them as the tide came in. Roxas looked over at Namine. He was sure she was asleep. He closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the warmth. 

Since the event two nights ago, Roxas had not let Namine out of his sight. Jim and Taran where due back any time now. They had been gone for 2 days, but since then Roxas hadn't had a care in the world. 

"Roxas" Riku said walking over from the house. He stopped in front of Roxas and looked down at him on the sand. Roxas didn't move. "This is a lightning gem," he held up the brown diamond. "And this is a power stone," he held up the purple chunk that had been attached to the end of the keyblade that the knight had. Roxas sighed, then kicked up his feat and sat up. He turned and caught the stones as Riku threw them at him. "Why don't you show me what they can do?" Riku said pulling out his keyblade. 

He combined them using only the mythril shard. The oblivion staff formed and he prepared to fight Riku. "Impressive," Riku said. "But can you use it?"

Roxas charged Riku. Riku swung at him, but he ducked and then brought the staff around to hit his side. Riku slid out of the way, and blocked the staff. Then Roxas dropped down and kicked at his feet. Riku jumped out of the way, then brought his keyblade down toward Roxas head. Roxas blocked it, and then used his feet to flip Riku over his head. Roxas jumped to his feat and turned to go after Riku again, but as he turned the sky went black. Dark clouds enveloped the sun, and a cold breeze blew across the beach. 

Riku stud up from his fighting stance and looked around. Sora and Kairi came out of the house also and looked up at the sky. Lightning arched across the sky as the cold biting wind increased. 

"What's going on?" Namine asked sitting up. 

"No idea…" Roxas said slowly walking over to her wile looking up at the sky. 

"Everyone, come inside." Kairi called. 

"Look" Riku yelled pointing at a spot in the clouds. The part that he pointed at rotated slowly then exploded. A ship could briefly be seen in the momentary sunlight from the break in the clouds. 

"Is that-" Roxas started to say but Riku cut him off.

"No. Its not Taran and Jim… it's something else." riku squinted at it. "EVERYONE GET INSIDE NOW!"

Hundreds of other points in the clouds broke and black ships could briefly be seen before the clouds blotted out the sun once again. 

Sora summoned his keyblade and put an arm in front of Kairi. "Take Namine and get inside now."

"Are u sure you trained enough? Are you really ready for this?" Kairi said concerned. 

"It doesn't matter now. Now go!" Sora said not turning away from the approaching ships. 

Kairi hesitated for a second, then she pulled Soras face down and kissed him. "Good luck." She whispered. Then she ran over to Namine and taking her hand ran into the house. 

"Roxas!" Sora yelled. Roxas turned and Sora threw a stone to him. It was shaped like a small shield with multiple colors undulating across its surface. "It's a serenity gem. I've held onto it all these years, but now I think u can get better use out of it."

"Thanks!" Roxas called as he spun around and pulling the other 2 stoned out of his pocket. He jammed all three into the hilt of the staff. It glowed green for a second, then the ends of the staff burst into flame. Lighting arched across the blade, and in front of Roxas hovered a translucent green barrier about a foot away. "Awesome!" Roxas yelled. He spun the staff and got ready for the oncoming attack. 

Hundreds of ships where approaching fast over the water. "Here we go…" Riku said as the first ship came in range. Red lasers fired from the ship and hit the sand in a repeating pattern as it ran up the beach. Riku dove out of the way and then ran up the trunk of a nearby sloping tree. He jumped onto the ship and headed for the cockpit. 

Roxas prepared himself as the other ships caught up to them. They swarmed overhead, and Sora and Roxas stood back to back. Lasers fired from all directions, and with lightning movement Sora and Roxas began deflecting every shot fired that they could. The shots ricocheted off the shield and there keyblades as they spun their weapons around trying to block everything. 

Riku pried the door to the cockpit open and thrust his keyblade through the chest of the heartless in it. Its body exploded into a cloud of white vapor, and Riku jumped in. Taking the controls he sped back to help Roxas and Sora. 

Ships where falling all around Roxas and Sora as they deflected shots back at the gummy ships that had fired them. One after the other fell in rapid succession. "We can't keep this up!" Sora yelled. 

"Then what do u propose!?!" Roxas yelled as they defended each others back.

"This!" Sora yelled as he grabbed Roxas arm, and spinning around and with a great heave he threw Roxas into the cloud of gummy ships. Sora then jumped onto one of the trees, then to a house. He jumped off the house just as it exploded from something fired from a gummy ship. As it sped past Sora grabbed onto its wing and swung himself up. 

The black cloud of gummies swarmed over the island with lasers firing in every direction. 

Roxas landed on the front of a blue gummy ship, and looking inside it he saw Taran and Jim. His face lit up as the hatch opened and he jumped inside. "We have to help my-" he started to say but Jim cut him off. He had a frown on his face and he wasn't wasting any time with hellos. 

"Roxas! Sit down and shut up! I have a lock on your dad and Riku. We won't fire on them, but we have some more help." Jim said as he mad the gummy ship arch through the air. 

4 white ships flew past at that moment with lasers firing. "Star command." Jim said pointing to them, but not looking away from the controls. He suddenly grabbed a control stick on the side of his chair and threw it to the side. The ship did a sickening barrel roil. When the ship straitened back up Jim resumed, "we ran into them on the way back home. They where tracking a huge army of heartless. It was the one fallowing us from- DAMN IT!" Jim yelled as something hit the side of the ship. "Taran! You tell him the story! I need to fly!" and with that Jim did a nosedive, pulling up just before they hit the water, then aiming skyward flew into the gummy cloud with lasers blasting.

Taran turned to Roxas wile holding tightly to his chair at the same time. "It's the army of heartless that where at hollow bastion. They fallowed us, but when we managed to figure out how to jump from world to world they lost our trail. So instead they went after Namine. Star command had picked up on them, and was fallowing them. We where coming back when we saw the star command ship. We got to talking to them, and their commander Buzz lightyear agreed to help us. We got here just in time, but we can't stay. Their army is huge, and I'm not sure Jim can handle them." 

"Speak for yourself" Jim said. He had a wicked grin in his face as he flew the ship masterfully through the cloud of gummies taking out scores of them at a time. 

"Look!" Roxas said pointing towards the ground. There where hundreds of heartless heading for the house where Kairi and Namine where. Roxas ran to the hatch.

"YOU CANT GET OFF HERE!" Jim yelled still not looking away. 

"Try and stop me." Roxas said hitting the button to open the hatch. A gust of wind almost ripped him out of the ship but he steadied himself.

"Hang on!" Jim yelled over the roar of wind.. He piloted the ship closer to the ground, but still did not slow his speed. "Go now!" he yelled and Roxas jumped. He hit the sand with tremendous force, but he tucked his legs and roiled several yards. He jumped to his feat and ran for the house. The heartless all turned to face him as he ran. 4 of them jumped in the air after him, but he dodged them. Not stopping to kill them he kept running. As he ran he separated the staff into the 2 keyblades. Then with one in each hand he sliced through the swarm of heartless that he now ran into. 

He cut down the last one in the row and froze in horror. The door to the house had been ripped off its hinges and thrown aside. Dreading what he might find Roxas gritted his teeth and charged into his house. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora flew through the real cloud that was overshadowing everything. Lightning arched past his gummy ship but he didn't worry about it. The ship rattled back and forth as he navigated through the cloud. Then he aimed the nose of the ship down and burs out of the bottom of the storm with lasers firing. As soon as he took out about 10 of the enemies he went back up in the cloud to circle around again. 

Riku wasn't using tactics. He was in the swarm firing at anything he could. His ship was heavily damaged and it would go down soon. Riku now realizing this opened the hatch and jumped out of the cockpit and into the roof. He glanced at the other gummies and then jumped to another ship. He didn't get in this one though. The amount of gummy ships flying around was so great that he decided to take a different approach. 

Summoning his keyblade once again, he stood ready on top of the unsuspecting gummy ship as it flew. Then with lightning quickness he lashed out at another gummy ship as it passed. He sliced clean through it, then he spun the keyblade around and stabbed it into the cockpit of the ship he was on. Black vapor rose from the broken windshield and he knew he had killed it. Pulling out his keyblade he jumped to another gummy ship and after slicing through it he jumped to another one. He jumped from one to the next just cutting them down. "Much better." he said to himself with a smirk. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas ran into the house then spun around. He pointed his keyblades out the wrecked door and squeezed the handles. A blast of fire and electricity obliterated the hundreds of heartless outside, but he didn't care. He turned around again and kicked a peace of the wall out of his way.

"MOM!?! NAMINE!?!" he yelled climbing over some ruble from the ceiling. The house was in ruins. It looked like something had shredded everything that it could reach wile going through the hall. 

"ROXAS! HELP!!!"

Roxas turned to the hole in the side of the house at his left. It was Namines voice that he heard. 

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE U!?!" she called again. 

Roxas crawled out of the hole in the wall and spotted Namine. She and Kairi where backed up against a tree surrounded by heartless. But the heartless weren't attacking all together. Only a few would attack at once. Kairi had a flower keyblade, and was defending Namine as best she could, but she wasn't very good with it. Roxas didn't waste any time in charging through the heartless to get to Namine and Kairi. He jumped over the last few and landed in front of Namine and his mom ready to defend them to the death. 

Roxas slashed at any heartless that approached them, and then he twirled the keyblades together and pointed them at the heartless. He squeezed the handles and lightning and fire shot from the ends once again. As he did this he swung both keys outward so that he obliterated every heartless in a 180 degree arch. As soon as he stopped he fell to his knees. 

Namine fell on her knees also and hugged him. Roxas hugged her back, and at the same time looked up at his mom. She had a cut on her arm, but nothing bad. She bent down and with her hand brushed the hair away from his for head and then kissed it. 

A dark shadow suddenly enveloped everything around Roxas Namine and Kairi. Even though there was no sun because of the clouds. Something had just caused the surroundings to become even darker. Roxas looked up to see a gigantic beast falling from the sky. The monster landed with a huge crash that shook the earth and knocked down what remained of their house. Roxas got to his feat and formed the staff once again. He prepared to fight it, but it just lowered its hand and placed it on the ground. 

From its palm stepped 2 knights. One had what looked like a welded scar across its chest. It was she same knight that Roxas had versed 2 times before. The other was new but it carried a keyblade as large as he was tall. 

"Oh, the deserter again." the one with the scare said. 

"This is the one that u want me to take care of?" the other one pointed at Roxas in a bemused sort of way. 

"Would u," the scared one said as though offering up Roxas as payment.

The other knight then swung his keyblade and hit Roxas in the chest. The attack sent him flying back into the wreckage of the house with a crash. Kairi and Namine both cried out with shock. 

Throwing off the debris Roxas staggered to his feat. He wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and then glared at the knights. 

The scarred one turned to Kairi and Namine and reached for them. Kairi swung her keyblade at the knight, but he caught it in his hand like it was nothing more than a feather. 

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Roxas yelled running forward but the other knight swung the giant keyblade and hit Roxas again. He felt a crack in his chest this time as he was thrown back once again. 

"ROXAS!" Namine cried as she winced. She could dully feel the pain in his chest, but she knew it was intense for him. 

"He's not so tough," the 2nd knight said. "How in the world did u loose to him?" 

"Oh shut up and lets go," the scared one said. 

"ROXAS HELP!" Namine cried reaching for him.

Roxas staggered to his feat as fast as he could. Pain seared through his chest and the rite side of his body. He grit his teeth against the pain and forced his eyes to focus on Kairi and Namine. The scared knight had Kairi over one shoulder, and Namine under his arm. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Roxas yelled through his teeth. 

"So sorry, but I do believe I must be going." and with that he stepped onto the giant heartlesses waiting hand. It picked them up, and then with a roar it jumped off the ground. 

"ROXAS!!!" Namine called again as the beast hovered in the air for a second, then shot out of the world in the blink of an eye. Roxas staggered and looked up at the gummy battle, but all the other gummy ships where turning and leaving. Roxas took a step towards the house, but pain shot up his rite side again. He staggered a few more steps, and then blacked out. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Taran jumped up and down as the other gummy ships left. The sky cleared, and the sun shone brightly again. "YES! ALRITE!" he whooped. "ROXAS DID IT! What ever he did… HE DID IT!"

"No he didn't." Jim said pointing to the beach below. Taran looked out the window to see Sora running as fast as he could towards something lying next to a wrecked house. Jim brought the ship down to the beach and Taran jumped out. 

Sora was kneeling over Roxas limp body. He had his ear to his chest listening. "He's alive thank god," Sora sighed sitting back. "But I thing he has some broken ribs."

"Well not to worry," a man in a white space suit said stepping up next to Sora. "We can have him fixed up in no time on our ship."

Sora looked at the new man as though he would be dammed before he let anyone take Roxas from his side. 

"Its ok Sora this is Buzz lightyear from star commend. If anyone can fix Roxas, he can." Taran said pointing at the symbol on Buzz' suit. 

Sora sighed. "Of course u can help him," he said picking up Roxas limp form in his arms. "But I'm coming also."

"Are u sure?" Buzz said. "You may not be able to come back."

Sora turned and looked at his house where he had lived with Kairi and raised his 2 kids in. It was now destroyed. He sighed and hung his head. "Kairi." He whispered. 

He turned with a resolved look on his face, "I'm positive. Lets go."

"Very well." Buzz said. He pushed a button on his chest and a pod fell from the sky and landed next to him. It was only large enough for 1 person standing up. It was white and sleek. A hatch opened on the front of it. "This will take you and Roxas to our ship. We will be up after you shortly." 

With out hesitation, Sora stepped in with Roxas in his arms. The hatch closed behind him and there was a lurch as the pod took off.

Now alone, Sora studied Roxas face and sighed. Thoughts whirled throughout his head as he wondered what could have caused all this. What had I done in the past that caused my whole family to be forever plagued by these things? The heartless are always in my mind. They are always the evil that haunts me. And now they hurt Roxas. What if the keyblade never chose me? Would all this still have happened?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kairi sat on the edge of the bed. She was half cast in shadow by the little lamp on the nightstand. Her red hair framed her face as she looked at Sora sitting in a chair across the room from her. Stars shone in the night sky outside the window. 

Sora stood up, and slowly walked over to Kairi. She fallowed him with her eyes, not looking away for a second. When he stood before her, he sat down next to her and took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and watched him intently. He kissed the back of her hand again, and then her wrist. She seemed to relax a little as she watched him. But she still didn't move. She just watched him. 

He slowly kissed up her arm, and over her shoulder. He slid her bra strap out of the way and kissed where it had been. He felt her shudder slightly as he kissed her shoulder. Moving up he kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck more to Sora. She slowly closed her eyes as her breath came faster. Sora kissed her neck again, and slowly pressed her back. She lay back on the bed and Sora crawled over her. He kissed her neck again, and a moan escaped her lips. 

He kissed under her ear, then her jaw, and then finally, slowly, he kissed her lips. She kissed him back, and slowly slid her tong into his mouth. As they kissed, Kairi slid her hands under his shirt and up his back. He leaned into her as she pulled him closer. 

Sora stopped kissing her, and instead kissed the other side of her neck. She was breathing quite rapidly now and shivering as though she was cold. Sora slid her other bra strap off her shoulder, and she shivered again. 

He went to kiss her again, but she leaned up to him and kissed him first. She kissed him faster and harder than before. Then pulling back for a minute she sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed him fiercely once again running her hands over the mussels on his chest. Then she lay back down as Sora kept kissing her. 

Sora stepped back and looked at her for a second. She lay on the bed panting, her eyes half closed as she looked at him. The straps of her shirt where hanging off the upper part of her arms, and the bottom of her shirt was pushed up to just below her breasts. 

Sora lay back down on top of her and as he kissed her again, slowly slid her shirt and bra down over her breasts. 

"Sora..." she sighed into his ear. "Sora. Sora! SORA!"

Sora shook his head and looked up. He was standing in a white hallway looking at a pretty woman with blue skin and red hair. She wore the same green and white suit as Buzz had, but this one was smaller and more form fitting than Buzz. "I need to have Roxas in order to help him." the woman said calmly. Sora looked down and realized that Roxas limp form was still in his arms. 

"Oh rite. Sorry." Sora said shaking his head again. He placed Roxas in the woman's arms. she staggered back slightly under his wait, but then got a good hold.

"You can wait over there," she said nodding at a door about 3 feet behind Sora. 

Sora looked at it. "Thanks but cant I just-" he turned back and saw the woman half way through sinking into the floor. He stared on shock as the rest of her body disappeared into the floor. He stared at the spot completely baffled. Then he stepped forward and poked at the spot with the tip of his shoe. It was completely solid. He shook himself mentally again and turned and walked to the door. It opened and he sat down on one of the 7 identical beds that where in there. He thought for a moment, then lay down and lapsed into thought again. 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPP

Sora sat in the office back at his house. The room was dark, but there was a lamp on the desk in front of him. He was studying the reports that Ansam the wise had written before his death. He cradled a baby boy in his left arm, and was slowly rocking the sleeping baby. In the other hand he held Ansams fifth report. 

"The six betrayers conducted the research which brought forth these accursed shadows. They didn't just create "pure-blood" Heartless from the human heart; they used them to artificially synthesize Heartless. It seems that they have given these artificial Heartless a mark and called them "emblems"."

Sora stopped reading and pondered this. "Emblems" he said to himself. 

He jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a 4-month pregnant Kairi smiling at him. A groggy little noise came from his arms and he looked down to see the baby stir. 

Sora slowly stood up and walked the baby to its crib. He placed it on its back, and then pulled the covers over it. Then he stepped back and put an arm around Kairis waist. They looked at the baby together and smiled.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPP

Sora jumped up in surprise. Rikus face was hanging over his. "Hay, your up!" he sat back on one of the other beds. Taran was sitting on the floor and Jim was looking at a control panel next to the door. 

Sora sighed sitting up. "What's up? How long was I asleep?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

"Well we just got here… but I cant imagine its been more than 10 minutes." Riku huffed laying back on the bed. "So how's Roxas?"

"I'm fine."

Roxas stood in the door. He didn't have any bandages or anything. He looked perfectly normal. 

The woman stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We patched him up good as new. No repercussions." She patted Roxas shoulder and smiled. But then she adopted a more serious frown. "But now there is a bigger matter to deal with. The kidnap of-"

"NAMINE!" Roxas yelled as it dawned on him. 

"Yes, and your mother." she said. "Report to the bridge as soon as possible so we can go over our plans." She then saluted and turned and left the room. The door closed behind her. 

Roxas hung his head in despair. "This is all my fault." he said dejected. 

"NO! Don't even think that!" Sora yelled standing up. "Don't ever think something like this is your fault!"

Roxas looked up surprised and shocked. 

"When I was the keyblade master, I lost your mom time and time again, and I blamed myself every time! I said I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't brave enough! I kept thinking that and I was miserable! Don't ever think that it's your fault. There was nothing more u could do!" Soras expression softened as he walked around the bed to Roxas. "You did your best, and that's all you could have done." He hugged Roxas. 

Roxas was slightly dazed, but hugged him back. 

"All rite." Sora let go of Roxas and turned to everyone else. "Now lets go see what we can do to rescue Namine and Kairi."

On the bridge sat 4 people around a table, but there where 5 extra chairs around it also for Roxas, Sora, Riku, Jim, and Taran. Buzz sat at the head of the table. 

"Ah!" Buzz said standing. "Sora, Roxas, everyone. Come and take a seat." they did and Buzz sat down again. "I haven't properly introduced you to my crew. This is Mira" he gestured to the blue skinned woman. She waved. "This big guy rite here is booster." he pointed to a big red creature in a space suit. It smiled with a big wide grin and waved. "And this little guy is XR." the last member looked like a short robot. His body was shaped like a cylinder, and had a space suit on it. His head was gold, and seemed to hover inside his clear helmet. He waved. 

"So now that you know the crew, there is the pressing matter to attend to. Your missing family." Buzz hit a button and a 3d hologram appeared in the center of the table. "Now our scanners tracked the heartless after they left your world, and we have a problem. Their army split up. Half went one way, and half went another." On the hologram it showed a bunch of little green dots split up and go in separate directions. 

"So we need to split up? Is that it?" Roxas asked. 

"Well… I hate to split you guys up, seeing as how u are family, and u just got back together." Buzz said cautiously.

Roxas and Sora both looked at each other. "Its ok." they both said to Buzz at the same time. 

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yeah. We know what we need to do." Roxas began.

"And we are willing to do anything to get them back" Sora finished. 

Buzz sat in silence. A sort of surprised expression on his face as he stared at the two of them. "Buuu…" Buzz said finding his voice again. "Ok then. Well…"

Sora got to his feat and studied the hologram. Then a determined look settled over his face. "Roxas will take the rite half" Sora pointed at the rite half of the hologram where a group of little dots where, "and ill take the left. Riku?"

"I'm with you all the way." Riku said. 

"Taran and Jim?" Sora looked at them

"We are with Roxas." Jim said. 

"Perfect." Sora said putting his hands on the table. "Then lets go. The more time we waste here, the farther they are away from us." 

"Well… don't you need our help at all?" XR said raising his hand. 

"No they don't." Buzz said. "We need to get back to star command. There are more of these things out there. Its our job to keep space safe."

Sora nodded to Buzz. "Finally last little thing. Do you have a ship we can take?" Sora said sheepishly. 

Buzz laughed. "Yes we do. It's in the docking bay. Il take you there now." With that he stood up, and after pressing a button that turned off the hologram, he left the room. Sora and everyone fallowed. 

"There she is" Buzz gestured with his arm to a black gummy ship. "We grabbed it from the army of heartless that we ran into earlier." It was decent sized. Not to big or to small. With rockets and lasers under the wings, and what looked like a canon on top. 

Sora, not wanting to waste any more time, turned to Roxas. "Be brave. I know you can rescue them. Stay in the light, but don't be afraid of the dark. Your heart will guide you where you need to go. I know it will because your heart is pure, and you are my son." He hugged Roxas tightly. Then when he let go, he turned to the ship, and jumped on board. Riku fallowed, and the hatch closed behind them. 

"Roxas come on!" Jim yelled. Roxas turned to see Jim with his head out the hatch of there ship. 

Roxas started to run to the ship but stopped. He ran back to Buzz and the crew. "Thanks so much for everything."

"Ah, it was nothing" booster said. "Its what we do as rangers!" He saluted, and Roxas grinned. He then turned and ran to the ship. He got on, and the hatchway closed. He took his seat, and after Jim hit a few buttons the giant door to the hanger opened into space. Roxas and Soras ships both left the hanger, and with a blast from their engines, they both shot in separate directions into space. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roxas sat in the cockpit with Jim and Taran. He held a letter that his father had slipped into his pocket before he left. He studied it again, then smiled and put it away. He wasn't sorry about his mom or sister anymore. He knew they would be fine. All he had to do was just keep looking. Eventually, he would find them.

A beeping sound came from the control panel to Jim's rite. He glanced at it for a second, then went back to flying the ship. "What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Another world." Jim said glancing at the controls again. He looked back at the screen and then it occurred to him what he had seen. He did a double take and looked at the panel again. There was a little red light flashing on it. Jim pushed a few buttons then turned back to the window. Roxas looked also to see what was so troubling, and saw with horror the planet before them.

It was very alien, but it also has something very wrong with it. "What is that?" Taran said standing up and walking to the window to get a better look.

The world was covered with green and black clouds that spiraled and twisted in strange patterns. At the same time they seemed to be pushing at an invisible barrier that appeared to encase the planet. It bulged in and out at strange places as though the clouds where trying to escape.

Jim franticly pushed several buttons and studied a screen in front of him. "Whoa…" Jim said amazed. "It a temporal Time disturbance. The whole planets Time line has been altered, and it still being altered. Something very bad happened in its past that caused all this."

"Uhhhh… Jim." Roxas said. "You may want to look at this." He pointed out the window at one of the bulging clouds of gas. It was straining against the bonds that held it. It grew and grew until it stretched as far as it could go and then, it snapped. A tentacle like ghost shot out of the hole and grabbed the front of the ship.

Roxas and Taran both jumped back screaming as the cloud grabbed the front of the ship. Bit Jim grabbed the controls and tried to steer away from the planet. The ship shuddered as it tried to break free, but it was no use. The cloud pulled, and they where sucked into the hole, and down to the planets surface.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kairi and Namine where thrown into a cell, and someone locked the metal door with a clang. In the darkness Kairi rolled over and felt her way to where Namine lay. She put her hand on her cheek, then frowned with concern. She was cold, but still breathing. She sighed heavily as she rolled over again. Namine was ok, so she now turned her attention to herself. She had cuts and scrapes all over her body from being dragged around this castle. There was a deep cut on her forehead, and blood ran down her face. Putting a hand to her forehead she winced. Casting around in her memory, she could only think of one thing to do. She took the bottom part of her skirt, and tore a strip off it. Then she carefully tied it around her head and over the cut. She turned and feeling around in the dark again found Namine. She pulled herself closer, and picked up the upper half of Namines body. She held her in her arms like she was a baby and rocked her back and forth.

Kairi started to cry as she sat there in the dungeon holding Namines unconscious form. Her sobs echoed off the wet walls somewhere in the darkness. She bent her head over Namines again, and felt her face once more. It was wet. She fallowed the wet trail across her face. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a large cut across Namines temple.

"No, oh please no." Kairi pleaded as she tore off another strip from her dilapidated skirt. She pressed it to Namines head, and she felt her squirm.

"Mom?" Namine said groggily.

"What is it honey?" Kairi whispered franticly, not taking the cloth off her head for a second.

"Where are we?" she said next. Nothing could be seen in the pitch-black room.

"I don't know. I don't know." Kairi held Namine closer. The echo from this last sentence came back after a second. Kairi could tell that the room they where in was very large, but she dared not venture farther into it, because who knew what lay beyond.

"Mom…" Namine said Timidly. "Im scared."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas stepped out of the ship after yet another successful crash landing and looked around. "Whoa…." He said in wonder as he looked at the city before him. Tall black and green buildings rose up around them. But they cast no shadows because there was no sunlight. The sky was as black as the buildings. The green and black clouds twisted above them letting no light through. Roxas looked back down at the city and laughed. All the people walking the streets where wearing green and black cloths.

"What's so funny?" Jim said stepping out of the ship.

"Who ever is in charge of this city must really love green and black." Roxas laughed again pointing at the city.

"You should take a look at yourself before you go and say that." Jim said raising an eyebrow at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas looked down at himself and screamed. "WHERE DID I GET THESE CLOTHS FROM!?!" he yelled throwing himself at Jims feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!"

"Get off" Jim said pushing him away. "I didn't do anything."

Roxas got to his feet and looked at himself again. He was wearing a full body suit with a diamond like pattern across the front in green and black. Jim and Taran where wearing the same thing. "Ya know… who ever is in charge is this city has terrible fashion sense." Roxas said with disgust.

"Heads up" Taran said pointing over Roxas head at something Roxas spun around just in Time to see a net fly out of nowhere and wrap around his body. He was completely immobilized as he watched Taran and Jim fall next to him.

"Yay." Taran said in a very sarcastic tone. "Now we get to be prisoners on the creepy planet." The flying robots that had fired the nets now flew down and grabbed them and carried them off.

"Um... excuse me cold and unfeeling robot," Taran said. "Where are you taking us?"

"The attitude adjustment center" it said.

"But that looks like a school." Taran said looking down at the building they where flying to.

"Prepare to be drained of all individuality and spirit." The robot said.

"Oh joy." Jim said. "And now my parents win."

Before they knew it they sat at desks in a classroom. Strapped in. Every desk in the room was full, and everyone wore the same green and black jump suit.

"HI!" a blond haired boy said happily leaning over to Roxas. "Were new here." He whispered nodding to a cute girl with red hair in the desk next to him. She didn't look over.

"So are we." Roxas whispered back nodding to Jim and Taran in front of him.

"Ooooh. You're a blundering hostage too." The boy laughed. "Ya, I'm kind of use to this. I play this role allot" He said sarcastically.

"Oh ya, I'm Ron, and that's Kim." He nodded to the woman next to him again.

"I'm Roxas, that's Jim and-"

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" a very tired looking woman yelled marching into the room. She had frazzled long brown hair and wore the same jump suit as every one. The only difference with her was that she wasn't strapped to a desk.

"Bonnie?!?" Ron and Kim said at the same Time, but the woman didn't hear them.

She walked around what looked like a teachers desk and put her hands on it and glared at everyone. "Ok," she said changing the frown into a forced smile. "Who can tell me why you are all here." She said this in a way that seemed like she had asked the same question to a thousand other groups like this.

Someone behind Roxas raised his hand.

"YES YOU! Solis worker drone #38249" Bonnie yelled.

"Well I think-" a trap door opened up in the floor below the man and he fell in. The door closed again, and the woman took her finger off the button on her desk.

"Every group has one." She muttered to herself. "That's rite! Your hear because you think. And we just cant have that now, can we." A wicked grin crawled across. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. "But I don't have to tell you this, that's what we have this video for." She turned and pushed another button on her desk. The black board in the front of the room slid out of the way to reveal a giant TV screen.

"oooo. Niiice..." Ron said. "You know I was thinking of getting one of those. A video started playing of a man with blue skin explaining something about some crap. But Roxas didn't watch. Instead he summoned his keyblade in his left hand and pointed it at Ron's wrists. Nothing happened to the clamps holding him in place.

"oooooo. That's a nice key." Ron said leaning over to look closer at it.

Suddenly the video stopped, and Bonnie stood in front of them. She yanked the key out of Roxas hand. "So we have a couple of trouble makers." She said folding her arms. "Looks like we will have to resort to more forcible measures with you." She turned and walked back up to the front of the room and pushed 2 buttons on the desk. At the same Time 2 red collars rose out of the back of the chairs that Ron and Roxas where sitting in.

"AHHH! OBEDIENCE COLLORS!!!" Ron yelled.

"How did you know what they where?" Roxas asked him.

"Oh, well, ive had some bad experiences with obedience in the past…" Ron explained, completely forgetting about the collars. But at the sound of sparking electricity he looked up again. "AHHH!!! ELECTRIC OBEDIENCE COLLERS!!!"

He began squirming franticly trying to get away. But all he managed to do was slowly scoot his desk towards the front of the room. Which was pointless because the collar was attached to the back of the chair.

An explosion shook the room, and everyone looked over at the now missing left wall. "EAT HOT PLASMA SUPREAM FALOWERS!" someone yelled as lasers started firing out of the cloud of debris.

"What!?!" Bonnie yelled as she vaulted over the desk at the front of the room and hid behind it. She reached up on top of the desk again and pushed another button. Drones flew into the room and began firing back at the intruders.

"Come on." Kim said jumping over to Roxas desk and kicking the clasps that held his hands. They snapped off.

"How did you get out?" Roxas asked standing and rubbing his wrists.

"No Time! Just get outside!" she yelled pointing at the new hole in the wall. Then she ran over and did the same thing to Jim.

Roxas summoned his keyblade from Bonnie and ran through the hole. Just outside where 2 men who looked exactly the same except that one had on a green shirt, and the other had a red one. They where standing in an open backed purple ship that was hovering several feet above the ground. The man with the red shirt leaned down and offered Roxas his hand. Roxas took it and the man pulled him up onto the ship with little to no effort. "Welcome aboard the Kiminater mark 12. I'm Jim, and this is Tim." The man with the red shirt said pointing at the other man. He waved, then turned and fired his gun into the building again. "Excuse me a sec," Jim said stepping past Roxas and leaning over the edge. He came back up with Jim in one arm and Taran in the other.

"Dude! You are strong!" Taran said amazed. The man laughed.

He set both of them down and then reached over the edge again and pulled up a quivering Ron. Kim jumped up by herself. "Hit it Tim." She said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jim said firing his gun into the room one more Time before turning to the front of the ship and throwing a lever forward. The ship jumped, then shot into the night sky. "So, welcome back big sis." Tim said sitting down in the pilot chair.

"Ya, haven't seen you in a long time." Jim said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked confused. "Isn't there another version of me somewhere here?"

"Actually, no, but we will explain that later. Rite now we need to get back to our base.

"You know, it would be GAAAH!" Ron yelled as a laser kit the corner of the ship rite next to Ron.

"Jim! Drones fallowing us!" Kim yelled.

"I'm on it!" both Jims said pulling out there guns. They both froze as they looked at each other surprised. Then one of them shrugged and they both started firing at the little black drones fallowing them.

"This is going to be tricky." Roxas said looking at them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kairi sat against the wall with Namines head resting on her lap. It had been 3 days since they had been taken from their island. Nobody ever came into the cell to see them. But food was pushed across the floor from the darkness. Kairi knew there was someone in the cell with them when this happened. It was one of the men holding them. He never made any noise, and Kairi never herd a door. It was always quiet, then 2 boles would be slid across the floor to them. But today there wasn't any food. Nothing had come for them.

Something grabbed Kairis arm, but she pulled away. She pressed against the wet damp stone wall. She wasn't going anywhere cause she didn't know where to go, but Namine had woken up when Kairi jumped.

"What is it mommy?" she asked sensing her fear.

The thing grabbed Kairis arm again, but this Time, she couldn't pull away. "LET GO!" Kairi hissed into the darkness.

The grip tightened, then there was a snapping sound and small light illuminated the area. A knight stood bent over Kairi. With one hand he held onto Kairis arm, but in the other hand hovering above his palm was a little flame.

Namine and Kairi where both blinded buy the light momentarily. They had not seen any light for 2 days. But when Namines eyed adjusted she froze at the sight of the knight standing over them.

The knight leaned closer and hissed, "im not here to hurt you." He let go of Kairis arm and she recoiled slightly holding her arm. The knight crouched down and looked Kairi in the face. "You don't look so good." He said pointing at her. She didn't look good at all. There was dried blood on the side of her face and on her forehead. The scrapes and cuts had all scabbed over leaving long brown marks across her body. Her cloths where in ruins. Her shirt had gashes in it, and part of her skin could be seen through it. What remained of the fabric was either covered with blood or dirt. Her skirt now reached to mid way up her thigh because she kept tearing it up to make bandages.

The knight turned to Namine and looked at her next. She wasn't as bad as Kairi. The cut on her temple had started to heal, and there was dried blood on her face also. But she didn't have as many cuts as Kairi did. She was mostly dirty. The knight raised his hand and reached for her face, but she recoiled. His arm stayed outstretched. The armor glistened in the firelight. The armor came to points at the end of his fingers that looked dagger sharp.

The knight leaned forward, and brought his hand closer to Namines face, but he stopped just before it. "Im not going to hurt you." He said again. Namine stared at him for a moment, then relaxed. He took her chin in his hand, and turned her head from side to side getting a good look at her. "You really do look like her. Amazing." He dropped his hand and seemed to stare at her for a moment. There was silence in the cell as the knight stared at her.

A memory suddenly shot through Namines head. Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward to look closer at the knight. There was a snap and the flame went out.

"I will be back some other Time." He said. Then 2 boles slit out of the darkness and knight was gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas leaned over a screen that was bringing him up to date on past events that had happened to this world.

The person in charge was a woman named Shego. She used to be a sidekick to a man called Dr. Drakken. Dr. Drakkens last plan was to go back in Time and crush Kim Possible in the past using the power of a Time traveling monkey idle. But when that failed, Shego took the Time monkey and messed with the Time line to suit herself.

Roxas stood up and looked at Tim. "So this is what is going on?"

"Pretty much. The problem with all this is from messing with the Time line repeatedly, it has hurt our world's heart. Is seems that the darkness has taken over and surrounded our world.

"That's what we saw when we showed up…" Taran said now understanding.

But the worst part is… she destroyed bueno nacho." Ron said slamming his fist down on the table. Everyone looked at him as though he was out of his mind. "What? That's a big thing."

Kim walked up behind Ron and put her hands around his shoulders. "Ron, give it a rest. No one shares your passion for bueno nacho as much as you."

Ron sighed and hung his head. Kim hugged him from behind, and then stood back up with her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Whoa… I didn't know you 2 where…this early" Jim said with a disgusted look.

"Man we didn't pay attention at all back then." Tim laughed. "I can't believe we missed that!" He laughed harder and had to sit down.

"WHAT! Were not-" Kim said indignantly.

"Riiiiite, sis we aren't as naive as we were back then." Jim said raising an eyebrow. "We can tell what's up between you two."

Kim just crossed her arms with a huff. Ron just sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open. He looked speechless.

"Anyway…" Tim laughed. "Yes, that's exactly it except for one more thing. And I think Wade had better explain this one."

A screen on the far wall lit up and a man with black hair and a blue shirt stepped into the picture. He seemed to be pre-occupied with showing Jim how some gadget worked. "Wade?" Tim said. Wade looked up.

"Oh hay guys." Wade said handing the invention to Jim who sat down on his rocket board and studied it some more. "You want me to explain about the fake keyblades rite?" Roxas and Taran both shot up with surprise. They hadn't expected to hear anything about this. "I see you two know of them. Well ill answer a few questions about it."

He ducked off screen and then re appeared holding a keyblade. "Now I suppose you figured out about the stones at the end and that they give the keyblade its little bit of power. But I bet you don't know where they come from.

They can only be found in the world's heart.

Keyblades come from the hearts of worlds, and they can only be found in the world's heart. When a world is in danger, it gives the key to someone who it thinks can help it. But if there is no one strong enough, then the key remains dormant in the world's heart. Then when the world's heart is over run with darkness, the key transforms into something more powerful. But usually a world gets rid of its key before that happens.

But some worlds don't have keys. For some reason, there key was lost a long time ago. But the heart of a world has the power to make another one. It just needs something to start with. This is what someone has figured out. They are finding worlds without keys, and using them to make new keys. What they do is take a stone and put it in the world's heart. Then the heart begins to build the keyblade off of that stone. But in order to make a true keyblade, you need thousands of years, or the original key. A world has a true keyblade when it is born. But the process to make a new one takes a very long Time. And that is something that who ever is doing this doesn't have. They are only letting the keyblade take shape before they remove it. So that's why they are so week." To emphasize his point Wade took the stone off the end of the key chain and the keyblade split in half.

"Wait," Roxas said confused. "If there is s special key for each world, then why does my keyblade work for every world?"

"That is because your key is special. So is the kings. Both your keyblades are from the heart of all worlds. Kingdom hearts. The place where every heart is born. Your keyblade is from the light, and the kings is from the dark. That is why they are so special. When kingdom hearts was in trouble, it chose your dad as the best person to protect it. Now you are that person.

Now there is another layer to all of this making new keyblades. The growth of a keyblade is enhanced by darkness. So if the world's heart is completely engulfed in darkness, then the faster you can make they keyblades. And that is what is happening to our world. Shego is working with these people to make more keyblades. There army is growing, and the more keyblades they have, no matter how week the keyblade is, when they are all used together, they can be devastating. So you guys need to stop Shego."

"Thanks a lot Wade. I couldn't have put it better my self." Tim said.

"No problem guys just make sure you stop her." Wade said. He gave them the thumbs up and his picture vanished.

"Ok, any questions?" Jim asked turning to everyone.

"Ya…" Roxas said. "What happens if we just smash the Time monkey?"

"Well… it could destroy the world..." Tim said.

"And that would be a bad thing I guess." Taran said.

"…Or," Tim said continuing his sentence. "It could set everything back to normal, clear up the world, the sky, and the worlds heart, and undo everything that has been done since that monkey was ever found."

"And that's a good thing." Taran said now happy.

"Ok, so where do we go?" Roxas asked.

"Well we can't fly in" Tim started to explain. A hologram of Shegos base appeared on the table. It showed some plains trying to dive bomb the building. Then lasers shot out of the ground and hit the plains, which blew up. "That fails every Time."

"And we can't do a ground attack." Jim now said. The hologram showed some land vehicles charging the base. Then a beam shot out of the top of the fortress that swept across the whole sweep of the ground attack. Everything blew up. "That doesn't work either. So currently… we are at a loss."

Ron sat up. "Why not just go under it?" he said. Jim and Tim both looked up in surprise.

"Why don't we go under it? Why didn't we think of that?" They both laughed and slapped Ron on the back. "Good thinking!" Jim said. "I can see what our sis sees in you."

Kim glared at him as though trying to break every bone in his body with her mind.

"Come on, let's suit up." Tim said reaching into a locker and pulling out a change of cloths for everyone. He tossed a set to each of them.

"Sweet! New cloths. I was getting sick of this green and black thing." Taran said happily.

When they where all suited up, Jim and Tim where waiting for them in the main hall.

Roxas looked over himself again. He had on black pants with black boots. A black turtle neck shirt, and black gloves. "Well at least there is no more green." He said thankfully.

"A ninjas appearance is not important. He must be able to blend into his surroundings no matter how he looks."

Roxas turned to see Ron crouched like a ninja on the back of the couch. "Ron, don't." Kim said, but she was to late. The couch flipped backwards, and Ron was sent rolling across the floor. He hoped to his feet as though nothing happened.

"I meant to do that." He said bouncing up and down.

Kim sighed and shook her head. She turned to Jim and asked "so where are we going?"

Jim bent down and pulled open a sewer lid in the middle of the room.

"Your kidding, rite?" Taran asked desperately.

"Nope. I don't think there are any security systems under ground. What we need to do is get to the time monkey before Shego can get to it and go back in time and actuality set up security in the sewers."

"Wait…" Roxas said confused. "If we fail in the future, then Shego will already have gone back in Time and set up defenses now so we wouldn't be able to get through… and then all hope would be lost…. And then she would fallow the trail back here and have destroyed the base already. That means that we will win in the future since she hasn't done that?"

Tim looked at the ceiling and thought about this. "Hmmm… that's a good strategy, and it just might be true. Good thinking. Well then we have nothing to worried about." He clapped Roxas on the back. "Ok, everyone in the hole."

"Hay, has anyone seen Rufus?" Ron asked looking under the couch he just knocked over.

"I'm sure he will turn up." Kim said. Then she turned and jumped into the hole. Roxas, Taran, Tim and Jim fallowed after her. Ron looked around the room one last Time, then sighed and jumped in after every one else.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The torture dragged on for several days. Kairi and Namine suffered in the dark wet cell. As time went on they slowly started exploring the room around them. The knight only appeared once in that time, and it was only to look at how they where doing.

Namine kept her idea about the knight to herself. She didn't tell her mother because she didn't think her mom had ever met him before.

As they explored the room, they found several stone pillars near the walls, but they didn't see any purpose for them. There was one problem with the room though. Neither Kairi nor Namine could find the opposite walls to the one they where by. It was almost like the room was so gigantic that they could walk for days in one direction, and still not reach the other side.

Kairi and Namine had been walking along the wall for about 2 hours, and had still not felt the other side. And judging from the echoes, they weren't even close. A breeze ruffled the girl's hair and sent shivers up Kairis spine. She took Namines hand and kept walking.

Then a sound came from their rite. Kairis heart started pounding as she crouched next to Namine and held her close, expecting the worst. "Don't worry, it's only me."

There was a snap and flames lit up the area around them. The knight stood before them. In his hand he held a ball of fire, and in the other he held a loaf of bread. He sat on the ground and pointed the ball of fire at a pillar behind him. The ball shot out of his hand and hit the pillar in a cascade of sparks. When all the flames went out, a single torch attached to the pillar burned.

"I brought u something," he said holding up the loaf of bread. "Its not much but its all I could find cause… well," he taped the front of the metal helmet. "We technically don't eat."

Kairi took the loaf, and after studying the knight intently, broke it in half and handed half to Namine. She took it, but didn't eat it rite away. She looked at the knight, studying him.

"Well are u just going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down?" the knight said in what Namine could only assume was a sarcastic comment, but she sat down anyway.

"Um…" Namine stuttered. "What's your name?"

The knight seemed taken aback by this, but recovered himself in a second. "My name…" he lapsed into silence. "I can't really tell you that, not yet"

Namine hung her head. "Oh," she said dejected.

"I should go now. But ill be back eventually." He got to his feet and turned.

"Wait!" Namine put a hand out and touched the back of his leg. The metal felt cold to the touch. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Will you help us get out of here ever?"

He didn't answer at first. There was a long pause, and then he said, "I don't know." Then he vanished.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas walked along the black hallways inside Shegos base with Kim's brothers Jim and Tim. Kim was with them and so was Ron. Taran walked next to him with his sward drawn. Jim had stayed back with Wade to work on some modifications to the ship.

"Now be very careful not to touch anything." Jim said.

The alarm suddenly went off ant the hall lights glowed red. Everyone turned to see Ron standing just behind them with his finger still on the light switch.

"Oups… my bad." Ron said.

The wall behind him exploded and there in the narrow space behind him stood an army of social workers and Jehovah's witnesses.

"I don't remember ever fighting anything like this." Kim said.

"Not in your Time, but your daughter does." Jim said pulling out his gun.

A stone door started to lower from the ceiling making grinding sounds as it slid down, cutting off the way they had been going a second before. Back in front of them the social workers all pulled out pens and pads of paper, and the Jehovah witnessed pulled out bibles.

"GO!" Jim yelled. He grabbed Ron and Kim and slid them on there back under the lowering door. Then he did the same to Roxas and Taran. "We will handle this." Jim said.

"Hi, can I tell you about the word of god." Someone said.

Roxas herd Tim say no, then he heard a crunch and the man fall.

"Hehe, this will be fun." Jim said, as the door closed completely and all sound was lost.

"I see you finally made it to my fortress."

Everyone spun around to see Shego sitting on a thrown on a big platform about 20 feet above them. Under her in a hollowed alcove hovered the Time monkey. Next to her on her platform stood a huge knight. He was about 15 feet tall, and carried a keyblade that was 10 feet long.

"I'm not going to waste Time with the formalities." Shego sighed. "Kill them."

The knight jumped across the expanse of the room and landed directly in front of them with a crash that shook the walls around them. Ron turned and ran.

The knight wasted no Time in attacking. He swung the giant keyblade over his head and brought it crashing down. Roxas Kim and Taran all jumped out of the way as the keyblade hit the ground leaving a big crater where it hit.

"TARAN!" Roxas called. "Go find the monkey." Taran herd him, and saluted with his sward, then ran off to find Ron.

"You ready?" Roxas said summoning his other keyblade.

Kim nodded. "We can do this." She laughed. "Its no big."

"JUMP!" Roxas yelled seeing the keyblade swinging towards Kims back. She jumped just in Time, and the keyblade passed just under her.

"Uh oh." Roxas said his expression rapidly falling off his face. "I forgot about that part." The keyblade continued on its ark and hit Roxas. He was thrown across the room and into the opposite wall.

Sliding to he floor Roxas shook himself. He stood back up and pulled out the stones from his pocket. He attached the serenity crystal in one keyblade, and the power stone in the other. These two combined would give one keyblade tremendous power, and the other would be used as a shield.

Holding both keyblades at his sides, he charged back into the fight dragging the keyblades on the ground. A shower of sparks fallowed him as he ran.

Looking at the knight, Kim had jumped on its shoulder and was attacking its head. The knight swept at her with his enormous hand and hit her off towards Roxas.

"KIM!" Roxas yelled holding up the shield key in front of him. She landed on it and he pushed with all his strength launching her back at the knight's head. The knight swung his keyblade at Roxas who blocked it with the shield. The force pushed him back several feet, but he stopped the attack. Then swinging the power key over his head, he brought it crashing down on the knight's key. The force of the attack knocked the keyblade rite out of the knight's hand and embedded it into the floor. Then Roxas spun around and with a mighty 2 handed swing sent the knight flying back into the other wall. Then Kim ran up his body and drop kicked him in the head.

The knight staggered up and growled. He raised his arms over his head and slammed them down on the ground. The ground seemed to ripple as the shockwave traveled across the room.

Acting quickly Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out the fire gem. He jammed it into the power keyblade and raised it above his head. With a yell he brought it swinging down and a fireball shot out of the end of it. It hit the shockwave as it approached and exploded sending debris from the floor in all directions.

"Nice one" Kim said. Roxas grinned as he charged the knight again. Kim reached him first and jumped on his arm and shoulder again. Then reaching into her pocket she pulled out a grappling hook and hooked it onto the back of the knights neck. Then she jumped off and swung in a circle around him pinning his arms to his sides. When she landed Roxas jumped and came down and smashed the knight's helmet with his keyblade. He left a huge dent in the front of it, but he didn't stop there. He jumped over the knight's head and stabbed both keyblades into the crack between the knight's body armor and his helmet.

The knight went ridged as Roxas jammed the keyblades into his body up to the hilt. Then Roxas let his momentum pull him down, slicing down the knight's back. He sliced down the whole length of the knight's body before ripping the keys out of him.

The knight exploded with a blast that sent Roxas and Kim flying backwards several feet.

Roxas looked around quickly to see where Taran and Ron where. Then he spotted them in the corner of the room. Shego stood before them with the Time monkey in one hang and the other hand glowing bright green. Not wasting a second Roxas raised his keyblade above his head again and brought it sweeping down and shooting a fireball towards Shego.

"What" Shego said turning to see where the red light was coming from. The fireball hit her dead on and sent her flying backwards. The Time monkey fell out of her hand and fell to the floor.

"DON'T LET IT-" Ron started to yell, but the monkey smashed on the ground in several peaces. A red stone fell out of the center.

Roxas ran over to them with Kim at his side. "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"You broke the Time monkey, YOU BROKE THE TIME MONKIE!" Shego yelled throwing herself at the shattered peaces. Roxas lowered the end of his keyblade to her face.

"Your plot to destroy this world has failed." He said.

"Oh nice!" Ron said laughing. "A grate catchy ending to a long adventure."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mom… I think I know him." Namine said one day in the dark cavern. They had been wandering the huge hall they had been thrown into and had found sunlight. A hole in the ceiling seemed miles above them, but it sent a thin shaft of light down into the room. Kairi and Namine sat under the light looking at the plants growing through the stone floor.

"Who?" Kairi asked wile studying a purple flower next to her.

"The knight. I think I know him. From before. Before I was born."

Kairi sat up. She didn't think that Namine could remember anything from that Time. The Time she spent with diz and Riku.

"I think he was part of the organization. But one of the friendly ones."

Suddenly a dark vortex blocked out the light, and the knight stepped out of it. The vortex vanished behind him. He turned abruptly to face Namine and crouched down in front of her. "So you think you remember me? Well I'm not surprised. I had hoped you would."

"What?" Kairi said concerned.

"Axel…" Namine said slowly. She looked at him closely now. A chuckle came from inside the mask.

"You are a smart one." The knight said. He then reached up and unhooked the helmet. He pulled it off, shaking his head as he did. He set the helmet down and smiled. His hair was no longer spiky. It hung strait down to his shoulders, but it was still as red as ever. His face was still the same. The only difference was to his hair.

Kairi gasped. "How did you survive?"

"I didn't," he said plainly.

"But then how do you remember us?" Kairi now asked.

"The truth is… I was never a nobody. I was as human as you. I was sent to the organization by my master. I saw supposed to try and bring them down from the inside. But eventually I started to give into the darkness, and when I knew I would die, I gave in completely and became a heartless."

Kairi stared at him. "Who is your master?"

"Who was my master you mean. I can't tell you."

"But" Kairi started to say but axel raised his hand.

"I have my reasons for not telling you. But you will find out in Time." He lowered his hand then looked at both of them intently. "I'm going to try and help you." He whispered. "Ill do anything I can, but I'm going to help you get out of here." Kairis' face brightened, but Namine just stared at him. She was remembering what they had done in castle oblivion in her previous life. She just looked at him. A blank look on her face.

"Hay, are you listening?" axel said snapping his helmet back on.

"Ya, sorry" she said.

"Ok, I have to go, but ill come back to help you. Just don't let them take you if they try." He stood up and the black vortex appeared again.

"Wait, don't let who take us?" Kairi asked, but he was already gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Back at the rebel base Roxas Taran Ron and Kim sat together in the main meeting area. "So big sis, as I told you before, you have a daughter. And she is head of the rebel fleet. Tim said.

Kim shifted nervously. "Whose the father?" she asked.

"Well actually…" Jim said with a grin. "He's rite here in this room."

Kim looked at Roxas with some surprise. He was just as shocked as her. "What!?!" they said together.

"No, not him." Tim said laughing. "Its Ron." Ron sat up with surprise spilling a bag of chips that he had been eating.

"What!?!" Ron and Kim both said.

"Its true" a voice behind them said.

A girl with red hair and freckles stood behind them. She was about 14 years old with large green eyes, and a rather well developed breast. She wore a green fuzzy sweater and black pants.

"Mom, dad, welcome back to life." The girl said smiling at Ron and Kim.

"Whoa…" Ron said leaning over the back of the couch. He beckoned to her with his hand and she laughed as she walked over.

Ron looked at her, and poked at her face. "Wow, she's real!" he declared happily. "So… you wana get together some Time?" he now asked.

She burs out laughing and Kim glared at him. "What?" Ron said confused.

"She's our daughter!" Kim said angrily.

"She is? You are? I am!?! Oh god… you and me? ….. COOL!" he said happily. Kim punched him.

Once everyone had stopped laughing the girl stood up. "About 8 years ago. Shego staged an attack on the moon. It just so happens that you two where there at that Time. She blew the moon up, and you along with it. But I'm glad you are back and I finally get to see you two once again. She hugged Kim tightly.

"Hay, don't I get a hug?" Ron said dejected.

"Don't touch him." Kim said.

The girl giggled and hugged Ron all the same.

"Who wants cookies?" A foot tall necked mole rat said walking into the room carrying what appeared to be a tray of cookies.

"Whoa, Rufus, you got buff in… the… past 5 minutes…" Ron lapsed into silence staring at the creature.

"Oh, this is Rufus 3000." The girl said letting go of Ron. He is my advanced version of Rufus.

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket and looked at him. "Advanced?"

Rufus waved hello to the other necked mole rat. "Hiya" he said happily.

"Ok guys" a screen lit up across the room. Wade was on it. "Ive been studying the fragments from the Time monkey and I think we can set everything rite. The Time stream will be set back into alignment at midnight tonight. Everything of our Time will be erased and set back to the way it was before all this ever happened."

"Midnight, but that's in 30 minutes." The girl said.

"That's rite," Wade said. "Roxas, and Taran, you need to get off this world now. Or you will disappear forever."

"Well that's enough motivation for me!" Taran said jumping up. "Roxas lets go."

"Wait," Kim said jumping up. "Thanks a lot you guys." She gave both of them a hug.

"No problem." Roxas said smiling. Then he turned and he and Taran ran for the door. Stopping in it Taran looked back.

"Hay, whereas Jim?" he asked.

"Your rite… where is he?" Roxas said. "I haven't seen him for a wile."

"He's on your ship. He has everything prospered." Wade said. "Now hurry and get out of here!"

They turned again and ran out of the base.

Climbing the hill where there ship had landed Roxas froze.

"Whoa…" he said in amazement. The whole ship had been done over with new weapons, new shields, new everything. Jim poked his head out the door.

"Come on! We got to go!"

Roxas and Taran ran onto the ship and jumped into chars. Jim jumped into his seat and punched some buttons. The ship lifted off the ground and pointed the nose of the ship towards the sky.

"You think we can make it through?" Roxas asked a little worried.

"Positive." Jim said. He pushed a button and everything vanished. The sky went black and they could see stars.

"What the? What happened?" Taran said looking around franticly.

"Teleported," Jim laughed. "It's only for short distances, but Wade and I fixed it up. Now lets get as far away from this world as we can." He pushed another button and the ship shot off into space.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sora sighed and looked up at the castle. It was floating, as most evil castles do. Below it was a gigantic gorge full of lava. The sky was black, and the wind wiped through the grassy field where they stood.

"You know," Riku said studying the gaping chasm, "for all the security systems as far as evil castles go… this seems to be the proffered method."

"I would have to agree with you." Sora said studying the floating castle. "I've seen a few to many in my time. How did you get across yours link?"

"Magic" link said surging.

"Hmm… same here…" Sora said studying the castle again.

"Ya, magic tends to be the downfall of most of these security systems. If only it didn't tend to jump up at the strangest times." Link said. He then dropped his sword and sat heavily on the ground.

"Well we appear to be fresh out of magic. So now what." Riku sighed again.

Suddenly the air around them seemed to tare apart. Behind them, a black vortex appeared, and out stepped a knight.

Sora quickly summoned his keyblade, and stood ready to fight.

"Wait!" the knight said holding up a hand. Then it reached up and took of its helmet.

"AXEL!?!" Sora said shocked. "b-b-but.. but…"

"But you thought I was dead." Axel said with a smile. "Close. Really close, but not quite. Anyway, you're here for Kairi rite?"

Sora face hardened. "Where is she!" he yelled.

"I'm here to help." Axel said. "Fallow me." And with that he turned and walked into the vortex.

"Well I said I would take you to the castle, and ive done that. This is where I leave you." Link said.

"You're not coming with?" Riku asked.

"Sorry guys, but I have my own quest." Link said. "Sora, good luck at finding your family."

Sora thanked him, then he squared his shoulders and faced the vortex.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kairi and Namine had found a door. In there prison, they had found the other side. On the far wall was a door that reached the hundreds of yards to the ceiling. It looked like a drawbridge when it was raised. All around its side's light glowed through the cracks. In the center of it was a huge keyhole.

Namine looked at it and blinked. "What could it be? It cant be the… can it?" she asked.

"I don't know. It looks like it, but that just doesn't seem rite…" Kairi trailed off as she stared at it. Then, she blinked again, and stepped forward towards the door. Her hand outstretched towards the wood.

Namine held the torch a little higher, and looked around the room. Shadows danced all around them as though heartless where watching them, but she paid no attention to them.

Kairi stepped closer and closer to the glowing door. Until she stopped rite before it. Her hand outstretched inches from the door. Then, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and touched it.

The room shook violently up and down. Namine and Kairi where both thrown to the ground as several pillars crashed around them. The torch went skidding away across the floor. The vibrating carried on as things crashed around them.

"NAMINE! LOOK OUT!!!" Kairi yelled as huge stalactites rained from the ceiling.

Namine looked up and rolled to the side just in time as a 20 foot long stalactite crashed into the ground next to her. Chips of rock flew in all directions cutting her face and arms. The stalactite embedded itself in the ground and remained standing, half of its length now jammed into the ground. Namine through her back against the side of the giant rock as more stalactites rained down around her. She watched in horror as 20 to 30 foot chunks of rock embedded them selves in the solid stone floor.

Kairi pressed herself against the door and watched the ceiling for anything heading towards Namine. Suddenly Kairi saw one falling rite towards her. Acting fact, she jumped to the side as one of the stalactites crashed next to her. Then she rolled to the left as another just missed her. Doing the Same as Namine, she pushed her back up to one of the fallen ones and hid there. She couldn't see up because of the cone shape of the stone, but she knew that a stalactite would not fall in the same place twice. She hid under the rock as one more stalactite crashed down directly in front of her. The chips of shattered rock left cuts and bruises all over her face and body. They would have blinded her if she hadn't shielded her eyes with her arm.

Slowly the shaking subsided. Kairi looked around franticly for Namine. She didn't see her anywhere, because the ground was now riddled with 20 foot high stalactites embedded in the ground every 5 feet.

She waited a minute incase anymore decided to fall before she called out. "Namine!?! Are you ok???"

There was a groaning sound, then "mom?" Namine sounded scared and week Kairi got to her feet and rubbed the blood out of her eyes. She ran through the dark maze of stone in the direction Namine's voice had come from. She turned another corner and there was Namine, her leg crushed under one of the stones.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So your telling me there going to do what!?!" Sora hissed.

Axel flinched and mimed with his hands to quiet down and he looked back and forth franticly. They where in a winding staircase descending into the depths of the castle. They had not run into anyone yet, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. When Axel was sure no one had heard, he relaxed. "They are planning a ritual." He whispered. "They are going to try and extract Namine's heart. Her heart is one of the most pure any world has ever seen. What they are going to do is fuse it with a heart of pure darkness. I don't know what will happen, but it can't be good if they are trying to do it."

"Who are they?" Riku whispered from behind Sora.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" an all to familiar voice said. Axel spun around and there at the bottom of the stairs stood Maleficent.

"You…" Axel hissed.

"You know I have been suspecting you for quite some time. Things have been going missing, you disappearing at odd times." She began climbing the stairs towards them. Axel began backing back up the stairs but Sora wouldn't let him pass.

"I've concurred my way across half the galaxy, and I'm not going to be prevented from saving my wife and daughter by someone like you!" Sora summoned his keyblade, and gripping it tightly he channeled all his passion and anger into it. There was a flash of light, and when it cleared Sora was holding a giant sword of light. He launched himself at Maleficent. Lifting the keyblade above his head, slicing clean through the stone blocks in the ceiling, he brought the keyblade crashing down against Maleficent. There was a flash as Sora and the witch vanished into the chamber below.

The castle began trembling. The stones Sora had cut through must have been key parts in the castles structure. "Come on," Riku yelled running down the stairs. Axel and Riku both dove down the stares as the ceiling collapsed behind them.

Jumping to his feet, Riku searched around the chamber for Sora. The chamber was circular. At the opposite end was a large black door. Across the room Sora was locked in battle with Maleficent. Sore's sword looked like it was made entirely out of light. It was 15 feet long, and looked a lot like Cloud's sword. But maleficent had a keyblade also. It was shaped like a staff, but at the end hung a bright green gem. The keyblade its self looked just like maleficent old staff, but now she used it as a sword. Sora was pushing against maleficent, but her powers where to strong. Slowly Sora was being pushed back.

"NO!" Riku yelled. He ran to help Sora, pulling out his own keyblade. But just as he reached him, there was a loud explosion and something hit him in the back sending him sprawling. Looking up, he saw 2 knights. They had obviously just broken through the ceiling because there was now a gaping hole in it. One of them stood facing Riku about to attack, wile the other had Axel pined against the far wall.

Riku got to his feat and looked around. This was bad. Very bad. But Riku knew what he had to do. Griping his keyblade he charged the back of Maleficent. He lifted his keyblade to slice across her back, but in a flash there was another keyblade blocking his. He looked up in shock. The knight that had hit him had just moved across the whole cavern in a second.

Riku stared dumbfounded. The knight looked back, then with its free hand, it backhanded Riku across the face. Riku staggered back, then steadying himself. He wiped a trickle of blood from his lip, then grit his teeth and charged the knight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Axel was pinned against the wall by another knight. He knew who it was, and he knew that he was in trouble.

"So you thought you could double cross us again did you?" the knight hissed through its helmet as it pressing its arm across Axels throat. Axel's feet left the ground as the knight pressed him harder against the wall.

"I was never on your side to begin with!" Axel choked. Then with a grunt, he kicked the knight square in the chest sending him reeling.

Axel dropped to the ground gasping and coughing. Then, he took a shuddering, wheezing breath, and got back to his feat. Thrusting out both his hands Axel summoned his weapons. 2 staff like keyblades just like the one he gave Sora years ago. He held them at the ready, then in a wheezing voice Axel said "well if we are going to fight then I'm going to have to win." then spinning his keyblades rapidly he jammed the ends into the ground. Fire erupted around the border of the room. All along the walls, and in front of the blocked staircase.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the knight yelled.

"Fire is my element." Axel said with a cough, pulling the keyblades out of the ground. "It gives me a little advantage." Then holding the keyblades at the ready again, he charged the knight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Riku slammed into the knight with his shoulder throwing it off balance. But as it fell it cracked Riku on the head with the handle of its keyblade. He staggered back, the whole room spinning.

The knight took this opportunity to get back to its feet and slash at Riku's chest. Riku blocked as best he could but he was so dizzy that the blow sent him to the ground. He lay there for a moment as the knight stood above him. It raised its keyblade over its head ready to stab him. Riku quickly shook himself and rolled to the side. The knight's keyblade stabbed the ground where Riku's heart had just been.

Acting fast Riku sliced the back of the knight's leg right above the heel. The knight convulsed, then fell backwards. Riku staggered to his feet and the room stopped spinning. He shook himself again, and turned to face the knight.

The knight was standing back up. Riku had cut the tendon on its ankle, so now it stood with a limp. "You bastard." The knight hissed. It had a hollow voice, as though there was nothing inside the armor.

Riku smiled. Then he leveled his keyblade and ran at the knight. It swung at Riku but he dodged and ran behind the knight. It tried to turn to face him, but it was to slow. Riku cut the tendon on the other leg. The knight spasmed, and fell again. This time it could not get up. Without the tendons in its ankles it could not stand. The knight flailed around screaming in pain. Then it rolled over trying to push its self up. Riku quickly stepped on its back pushing it back down. Then he placed the point of his keyblade at the base of the back of the knight's neck. He took a deep breath, and jammed the keyblade into the knight's neck. The knight gave a final spasm, and went still.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora was fighting maleficent will all his strength, but that wasn't enough. Somehow she was faster, and stronger than him. His keyblade, which was the size as Clouds buster sword, seemed to be made out of pure light, but it weighed almost nothing to him.

Maleficent stabbed at Sora's heart, but he blocked it, and brought the keyblade sliding down hers towards her hands. She spun away and attacked from the side. Sora blocked again and was pushed back. Slowly maleficent was pushing him back towards the burning walls. Sora blocked again and again, but no matter what he did, he could not attack. Maleficent was too strong. What had changed? He had beaten her before and he was a kid back then. Now he was a grown adult, and he couldn't kill her.

Maleficent stabbed at him again, and he blocked again, but this time, he took a chance and as he pushed her keyblade out of the way, he slammed his shoulder into her pushing her back.

She staggered backwards, then there as a sound like bones being crushed. Her eyes grew wide. From the middle of her stomach something resembling a black wing protruded. Blood dripped from the end of it. Behind her stood Riku. He had stabbed maleficent through the back.

There where many cracking sounds as Maleficent turned her head all the way around to stare at Riku. "You!" she hissed. Her eyes glowed bright green. She closed her hands around the front of the keyblade protruding from her stomach, and with a twist, and a squelching sound, ripped the keyblade all the way through her stomach. Then she threw it across the room where it stuck in the floor. Then, stretching out her arms, green fire erupted around her. Riku jumped out of the way as the fire rose where he had just been standing.

The fire seemed to envelop her and then began to grow.

The knight Axel was fighting stopped and looked back at the green fire. Axel took the opportunity to try and stab the knight. But with out even turning its head, it backhanded Axel, sending him smashing into the wall. Then the knight turned and with 2 steps, jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

The flames swirling around maleficent grew. She began to scream as black wings unfurled from the fire, but the figure kept growing.

"It's the DRAGON!" Sora yelled. Riku searched franticly and spotted his keyblade across the room. He ran to retrieve it. Just as he reached out his hand to grab it, something that looked like a tree trunk hit him in the chest sending him flying all the way across the room.

The dragon was complete. Maleficent had turned into the black dragon. It filled the chamber from floor to ceiling, and filled it half way across also. The wings could not extend fully in the room. The tail, which had just hit Riku, wiped around in an arch.

Axel walked up next to Sora open-mouthed staring at the dragon. "Shit" Axel said.

"Yep. Shit" was all Sora could say.

The dragon roared then blew fire at them. Axel dove out of the way, but Sora blocked the fire with his sword. Then, as soon as the fire stopped, he charged the dragon. Jumped onto its front leg he began hoping up the spikes on its leg. The dragon searched around for him, but seemed to be unable to find him.

Sora took one last jump, and then brought the sword over his head and jammed it into the dragon's knee. There was a tremendous roar from the dragon as Sora ran down the length of the leg tearing the flesh all the way down to the foot where he ripped out the sword. Black blood poured down the leg, and covered the sword.

"SORA LOOK OUT!" Riku yelled. Sora spun around just in time to block the pointed barb of the tail jamming into his chest. Even though he blocked the point, the force of the hit knocked him off the dragon's leg. Sora hit the ground and rolled to his feat. He went to wipe the blood off the sword, but as he touched it, the blood seemed to leap up and wrapped around his hand. The skin the blood touched began to burn as though it was covered in acid. Sora screamed and dropped the sword. He ripped off his shirt and vigorously wiped off his hand. No sooner had he dropped the shirt, than it disintegrated. Sora's hand was now bright red, but it worked fine.

Sora glared at the dragon. Grabbing his sword, he charged it again. Just as he got close, the dragon lashed out with its bad leg trying to grab him, but Sora blocked it. still trying, the dragon flexed its claws trying to get at him. It pressed against him pinning him in place. He couldn't move or he would be crushed.

"HANG ON SORA!" Axel yelled. Sora looked up in time to see Axel running up to help him. Just as he got close the dragon reached out with its good arm, and grabbed Axel. It pulled him off his feat, then slammed him into the ground. Then it picked him up again and wiped him at the wall. There was a sickening crunch as Axel hit the wall and slid down it.

"NOOO!" Sora yelled. Turning around fiercely towards the dragon, he twisted the sword so the blade was pressing into the dragon's hand. Then he pressed down hard, slicing clean through the dragon's hand. The dragon roared with pain. Sora jumped up on the now split hand and climbed the leg. Specks of blood hit his chest and face and began burning his skin but he paid no attention. As soon as he reached the shoulder he jammed the sword into the dragon again. There was another hideous roar as the dragon began convulsing.

"LOOK OUT!" Riku yelled. The tail was heading towards Sora again. He tried pulling the sword free, but it was stuck in the dragons shoulder. He braced for the impact, but Riku threw himself over one of the dragon's spikes and sliced the end off the tail. The dragon's body heaved up and down with pain. Blood shot out of the end of the tail and covered Riku's chest and left arm. He began screaming as the blood burned into his skin with horrible hissing sounds.

Sora yelled with anger as he wrenched the sword out of the dragons shoulder and began running up the neck. About half way up he jammed the sword in as far as he could and began running back towards the back, ripping the dragon's throat open as he ran. The dragon gave a gurgling sound as Sora tore through the muscles in the neck. With out them, the head crashed to the ground, unable to hold its own wait. Sora turned, and ripped the sword out of the dragon again. Swinging it around to throw off the blood, he ran back up the neck. Sliding to a halt rite on top of the dragon's head, he raised the sword high, and brought it down, slicing into the dragons head, burying its self up to the hilt. The dragon shook again one last time, and then went still.

The room went silent except for the sound of Riku's skin burning and him screaming. Suddenly the dragon's eyes glowed white, and all of its skin seemed to vanish in an explosion of dust. Sora fell from the head, which was now just a skull. Riku stopped screaming. The blood had disappeared from his body. He now lay in the center of the now empty ribcage panting.

Sora got to his feat and looked around. "AXEL!" he yelled running over to him. He quickly turned him over to look at his face. Half his armor had fallen off, and he was bleeding badly. But he put an arm against Sora, and got to his feat.

"I'm fine," Axel said weakly. "We need to rescue Kairi and Namine. They will definitely be looking for them now." He began coughing heavily. He fell to his hands and knees, and vomited blood. Sora reached to help him, but Axel hit his hand away. He wiped his mouth and stood up again. He staggered for a second, then steadied himself. "You stay here," Axel wheezed. "I will go get them. Hang on."

With that Axel thrust his hand forward and a black vortex appeared in front of him. He staggered forward, and stepped through.

Getting to his feet, Sora ran over to Riku who was still lying in the center of the dragon's ribcage. Sora reached him and went to help him up, but Riku make a hissing sound as Sora touched him. Pulling back Sora noticed the dark red burn covering his left arm and chest. Almost all of his skin was gone from the area. The blood had burnt off his shirt wherever it had touched him.

"Oh my god, Riku." Sora began to say.

"Its ok," Riku hissed. "I'll live." He said as he sat up. He didn't move his left arm, but he still got to his feet. His left arm hung limply at his side.

"Are you sure I cant do anything?" Sora asked pitifully.

"I should ask you the same question." Riku said with a grin. Sora looked down at himself. His chest was covered with little burn spots where drops of blood had landed. The spots had burned deep. There was also a mark across his back that he hadn't even known about.

Sora sighed. "Like you said. Il live" Sora said with a laugh. Suddenly there was a cracking sound from over head. Then a huge bolder came crashing down. 

"The ceilings collapsing" Riku said. He searched around franticly. "There!" he said pointing at the hole in the ceiling. "Come on!" he grabbed Sora's arm, and pulled him towards the opening. The ceiling began to cave in faster as they ran.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kairi ran forward and threw herself at Namine's side. "OH NAMINE! I'M SORR-" she cut off as she realized that Namine's leg wasn't crushed, but was jammed in a 5 inch crack running up the side of the rock. Namine looked up and smiled weekly.

"I got lucky." She laughed feebly.

Kairi sighed heavily. "At least your ok." A tear mixed with the blood running down her face. "Hang on, this is going to hurt."

Namine nodded and bit her lip. Kairi grabbed her leg and pulled. Namine's squeaked with pane as her leg came out. Her shoe was still stuck in the rock. Kairi looked at the leg closely in the faint light. She felt all the bones in her leg and foot.

"Well… one of your toes is broken, but nothing serious. Its not bad." She said looking at her foot some more. "Your shoe probably saved your foot. Can you –" but she was cut off as another sound shook the cavern.

It was like 2 giant slabs of stone where sliding against each other, and crushing everything in there way. The ground began shaking again as the sound got louder. It was deafening, but the light was getting brighter and brighter. They couldn't see the door anymore because of all the rocks, but what they could see when they looked strait up was almost blinding.

The shaking stopped but the sound continued. "Is it the door!?!" Namine cried jumping to her feet and wincing as she put pressure on her injured foot that now didn't have a shoe.

"Get your shoe!" Kairi shouted standing in front of Namine. She looked back up the path she had come down and could see something bright twisting its way towards them.

Namine shot her hand inside the crack, and wrenched out her shoe. She put it on quickly wincing as it pushed against her toe. She started to stand, but kairi pushed her back down.

"Stay down!!!" she yelled over the noise. She stood guard in front of her, as the light winding its way through the stoned got closer.

Casting around desperately, she spotted a 2-foot ling sliver of rock that ended at a sharp point. She grabbed it and stood in front of Namine again ready to fight to the death protecting her.

The bobbing light seemed to stop as though it noticed them, then shot strait at Kairi. It hit her in the chest, and she was pulled up into the air. Namine screamed as Kairi was lifted in the air, her hair fanned out around her head. What remained of her cloths wiped around as though caught in a strong wind? Her whole body glowed bright white. The stone sliver she held glowed white, then began to change shape. Suddenly the light vanished and Kairi fell to the ground. Namine cried out again as she ran to Kairi. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Namine cried as she reached Kairi and quickly turned her over. Kairi stared back at her wide-eyed. Namine sighed heavily as she wiped tears from her eyes. Kairi seemed to notice something and held up her rite hand. In it was an all white keyblade. From the end of its key chain hung an 8-pointed star.

Namine looked at it closely. Kairi studied it also. "It the pendant of light." Kairi said.

Suddenly the cavern started shaking again. The noise grew louder, and seemed to shake their very bones. Then a roar as though from some gigantic beast echoed through the cavern again. Kairi quickly staggered to her feet. She grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her up also. "Something's coming!" she yelled. "That door was the door to heart of the world! Now we need to get out of here before what ever made that sound catches us!" She turned to run, but stopped short as a dark vortex appeared in the stone passage in front of her. Out of it stepped Axel. Half his armor missing, and he was bleeding profusely.

"Come on!" he panted. "They've found us out. We have to go!" He squinted from the radiant light now filling the chamber.

He turned to go through the vortex again, then stopped as several rocks fell out of the opening. "Oh shit!" Axel said. He quickly thrust out his hand to the rite and another vortex opened. "Come on!" he yelled as he limped through this new portal.

Namine and Kairi didn't hesitate. They both ran through the vortex after Axel.

They staggered into a room in the castle. It was small, but relatively undisturbed. As Kairi stepped out of the vortex, it closed behind her.

"Ok, the room that Sora and Riku where in just" Kairi cut Axel off with a sharp gasp.

"Sora's here!?!" she stammered.

"Yes, now listen. The room that they where in just collapsed." Kairi gasped again. Axel sighed. "But I'm willing to bet they are ok. All we need to do is-" there was an audible thump, and Axel stopped talking. He stood there for a moment, then a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His eyes glazed over, and he fell forward with a crash. Sticking out of his back, rite where his heart was was a dagger.

Kairi screamed and fell to her knees trying to help him. But Namine's scream made her look up again. There, holding Namine by the head was a knight. Kairi wasted no time. She clenched the keyblade and swung it at the knight. But the knight stepped out of the way, and with a powerful swing punched Kairi in the chest. There was a thump, and Kairi fell limp to the ground. Namine screamed again.

"Shut up!" the knight yelled in her face. He then turned and marched out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora and Riku lay panting on the floor above. The ceiling had collapsed completely, but because they where positioned beneath the hole, the boulders missed them. They had just finished climbing up the hole, and where now exhausted.

Sora sat up with a start. He turned his head listening closely for something. Then as though he heard the sound, he jumped to his feet. "Riku! Come on!" he said quickly.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"I hear her! I hear Namine! COME ON!"

Riku got to his feet as fast as his arm would allow. "Lets go." He said.

Sora nodded and took off out of the room. He stopped in a hallway, then turned left. He ran down the corridor looking left and rite through open doors. In one of the last doors, he skidded to a stop and turned around again. He ran back to the door he had just passed, and there on the floor was Kairi.

"NO!" Sora cried throwing himself next to her. He picked her up in his arms and pressed her to his chest. "NO! NO! NO!" he said rocking back and forth. Tears ran down his face as he held her.

"Sora?" Kairi said weekly. Sora stopped pressing her to his chest and looked into her face. She opened her eyes and squinted at him. "Sora…. Is that you?" Sora choked as tears started flowing again.

"Yes" he managed to croak.

Kairi's eyes opened wide and she threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his bare shoulder and began crying as well.

Riku had come in just after Sora, and he had been studying Axel. He was now sure, Axel was dead. He then pulled out the dagger. It was 8 inches long. Sighing heavily, he rolled Axel over, and closed his now sightless eyes.

Sora pulled Kairi back, and looked into her eyes. He studied her for a long minute, then kissed her deeply. She melted into his arms as he did. Then her eyes shot open. She pulled away from Sora and looked around. "NAMINE!" she yelled. "They took her! Just now! We've got to save her!"

Sora's eyes opened wide. "NO! They're going to steal her heart!"

Kairi gasped. "We have to save her now!"

To be continued?

Maybe not. I think I will leave it there. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Man, It would suck if I stopped right there before taking that break.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Namine struggled in vain to escape from the knight holding her, but to no avail. Sighing, she gave up struggling and hung limply in the knight's grasp. He held her by her head as he walked down corridors, and flights of stairs. Deeper and deeper into the castle he took her not saying a word.

Namine saw many chambers, and cells. People reached out of the bars with dirty wasted hands. The people looked like they had been there all there lives without ever seeing the light of day. But before Namine could get a better look at them, the knight passed them and moved on. More stairs and hallways passed as they went deeper into the castle.

With her feet dragging on the ground, Namine thought longingly of her brother. She remembered when he left the island for the first time. She remembered when they where kids playing on the island together. She remembered the time before they where born when they where nobodies. She remembered everything clearly and her heart ached. "… Brother, if only you where here to save me…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In a field of keyblades, Roxas Taran and Jim sat in the middle of it looking around. Keyblades stretched for miles in all directions. "What the hell is this place?" Jim said bewildered.

"I have no idea, but I guess there is really only one thing we can do" Roxas sighed.

"DUDE, CHECK OUT THIS ONE!" Taran yelled from a few yards away. He held up a keyblade with intricate carvings, and a spiral design.

"Put it down. You can't take it." Roxas said with a grunt as he got to his feat. He surveyed the dusty land pockmarked with keyblades sticking up like grave markers. He sighed again. "We have to destroy them all."

"WHAT!?!" Taran yelled dropping the keyblade he held. "Are you crazy! That could take weeks."

"Not if we work fast and together." Roxas said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out 3 bags. "Come on" he said handing a bag to each of them. "Just take off the key chain and put it in the bag. We should bring all them with us. So put them in she ship when the bag is full."

Turning away, each of them went in a separate direction. Suddenly Roxas froze. His heart ached terribly. He clutched at his chest as he fell to his knees. "Namine" he whispered. Then a black form rose up out of the ground behind him. A hand shot out and grabbed Roxas by the head. Then in a flash Roxas and the form vanished in a flash of light.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The knight kicked open a door to a dark room and stepped in. He threw Namine against a standing table. Little tentacle like arms grabbed her wrists and ankles and bound her to the table. The knight then turned and slammed the door behind him. Namine struggled against her bonds, but could not break free. In fact the cords wound tighter around her arms and legs hurting her. She stopped struggling and went limp again.

The night seemed to look at Namine for a moment, then turned and walked into another passageway to the right, slamming the door behind him. The blast of air almost put out the torch on the wall, which was the only source of light in the room. Namines heart ached again. She felt like she would cry, but there was nothing left to cry. Her heart ached so bad that she just wanted to curl up in a ball, and shut out the rest of the world.

Then, it felt different. She felt a tug, in her chest, as though her heart was being pulled out of her body. She sobbed with pain. The tugging feeling continued, and Namine felt even more despair. "They are going to take my heart, and then I will be a nobody again." The thought scared her so much, but at the same time, she felt it might almost be worth it to not feel this pain anymore.

Suddenly the pain, the pulling, it all stopped. A black void seemed to open up in front of Namine, and out came Roxas. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees gasping. He held his chest with one hand as he gasped for air. The void closed behind him with a crack. Roxas spun around at the sound looking behind him franticly. Not seeing anything, he sat down and put his head between his knees.

"Namine" he whispered. "What's happening to you… where are you?"

"… R…. R-Roxas…." Namine whispered. Roxas looked up, shocked. He held his head in his hands and whispered again.

"Namine? How are you doing this? Where are you?" He stood up and seemed to be starring off into the distance as though Namines voice was inside his head.

"Roxas… I'm rite here…" she said with a whisper. Roxas spun around and saw her. He gasped, and then jumped forward and hugged her. She could not hug back, but that didn't matter. He held her close to him as he cried and laughed at the same time. Then stepping back, he looked at her. There was dried blood on her face from a cut that had long since healed. Most of her clothes where in shreds. Half her shirt was missing. Only the right sleeve and collar remained. Her bra was the only thing covering her left breast, and it was covered in dried blood. Her skirt was in just as bad condition. There where broses and cuts all over her body, and she was covered with dirt. A fresh cut on her arm was still bleeding, the blood running down to her wrist.

"Oh my god, what have they done to you?" Roxas sobbed looking her up and down. Tears shown in his eyes as he looked at her with great sadness.

"I'm ok" Namine whispered. She looked over to the door to see of the knight was coming back.

"Ill get you out of here" Roxas said summoning his keyblade.

"NO!" Namine hissed as loud as she dared.

"What? But why?" Roxas said shocked.

"You need to get out of here." She hissed leaning forward so only he could hear. "Go find mom and dad and uncle Riku. You can't do this by yourself. They should be somewhere upstairs. I don't know where we are, but you need to find them some how."

"But I cant just leave you!" he hissed back, but Namine cut him off. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go. Find mom and dad, and then come save me. You can't help me now. You will only be making things worse. Please, leave me and find mom and dad."

Roxas looked into her eyes for a long moment. Then he hugged her tight one last time. She lay her head on his shoulder, then Roxas let go. With a look of terrible pain, he turned, and ran out the door.

Roxas ran as fast as he could up flights and flights of stairs. Remembering key details of where he passed, he kept going up. Slowly the dungeons started getting lighter. Soon enough sunlight was streaming through the stain glass windows.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora Kairi and Riku ran through corridor after corridor unable to find any sign of life. Every room looked the same. There was no change. They may have been running in circles for all they knew.

"This is pointless!" Riku said exasperated. He stopped running and leaned against a wall. "We are lost. There is no way out of here."

"NO! We need to find Namine!" Sora said hugging Kairi. "God only knows what they will do…"

"Mom! Dad!?!"

Sora and Kairi both turned in separate directions at the same time looking for the voice. Around the corner of the corridor ahead of them ran Roxas. Kairi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Sora began grinning.

Roxas ran up to them and hugged Sora tightly. Then he let go, and Roxas hugged Kairi. "Oh my god, its really you. Its really you." She said holding him at arms length. "Oh my god you have grown." It was true. Roxas now stood as tall as Kairi. It had almost been a full year since he had seen her last. His shoulders where broader, and he was very muscular.

"Glad to have you back" Riku said clapping him on the back.

Suddenly a worried look crossed Roxas face. "NAMINE!" he said remembering. "Quick, come on! Namine is locked in the dungeon. Its this way!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine stood strapped to the table. She was overjoyed. She had gotten to see Roxas again. She was no longer afraid. She knew that if Roxas was there, he would rescue her no matter what.

The sound of metal on stone reached Namine, and the night entered the room again. He reached over and grabbed Namine around the waist, and ripped her off the table. She cried out in pain as the straps binding her to the table snapped.

Holding her in one hand, he turned and carried her out of the room through the doorway he had just come from. He carried her deeper into the castle, Namine struggling the whole way.

"Put me down! Let go!" she yelled. The knight swung her up so that they where at eye level.

"Shut up you little bitch," the knight rasped shaking her. "Or I will throw you down these stares! Is that what you want!" Namine didn't say a word. She just stared at the night, terrified. "Good! Then shut up or I will drag you to where I'm taking you by your feet!" The knight continued down the stares, Namine limp in his hand.

The dungeon grew darker and darker till Namine could barley see anything. Then the knight grabbed a torch from the wall and continued walking. They continued down a long spiral staircase for some time. Finally they reached the bottom, and the knight opened one last door to reveal a brightly lit chamber. The light stung Namines eyes after being in the dark so long, but she soon saw what was in the chamber. It was a giant lab. Test tubes and many different devises and objects sat on rows of tables. On the far wall of the room was an alter of some kind. In the lab numerous people working on different things. Some of them stood around the alter and seemed to be waiting for something. On a table in front of the alter lay a beast. It was completely black, and twice the size of a human. It was bound by what looked like alchemic circles drawn on the floor below it, and it appeared to have little circles drawn on each of its limbs. The beast struggled against its bonds, but it was unable to break them.

The knight continued into the room bringing Namine with him. He walked across the room, and past the beast that roared at him. He held Namine out to some of the men and they quickly bound her hands together. Then, attaching a rope to the bindings, they hoisted her up on the wall so that she was at eye level with the rest of the men. Her feet dangled off the ground as she struggled in pain against the ropes.

The men who stood before her wore surgical masks and goggles that Namine could not see through. One of the men leaned forward and grabbed her breast. "We got us a pretty one here," the man said with an evil cackle. Namine shuddered at the mans touch, but he did not remove his hand. He just got closer and seemed to be smelling her, as though sizing her up for something. Namine shied away even more, but there was nowhere she could go. "Yeeeessssss…. A very pretty one. You will make a fine host for the child."

Namines eyes shot wide open as what they where planning dawned on her. "No. NO! Please no!!!" she cried.

The man made a smacking sound with his lips as he slid his hand from her breast down her stomach to between her legs. Namines whole body shivered at the mans touch. She began to cry again as she squirmed to get away from the man.

"Azul, leave the girl alone!" one of the men said in a deep voice. "You can have your fun later, but now we have need of her."

Azul dropped his hand and stepped away, but not before leaning forward and hissing into her ear, "later then my pretty" he cackled as he stepped back. Namine wept as she hung from the wall. Her whole body shivered with disgust and horror.

"Roxas please find me soon."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Roxas burst into the room where he had left Namine. Sora Riku and Kairi where rite behind him.

"No! She's not here! They took her!" he said seeing the broken straps of the table. He kicked the table over, furious with himself for leaving her. The table fell with a crash.

"Which way do we go?" Kairi asked franticly looking to each side of the thin room. There was a door on either side of them.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Roxas said with his head in his hands. He walked back and forth across the room hitting his head. Suddenly a gigantic roar emanated from the passageway to the right.

"That's a good a sign as any" Sora said. He opened the door and ran into the passageway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine watched the men from her place on the wall. They where all running back and forth preparing things for something. They had a giant machine that looked like a lazar pointed directly at her. The beast in front of her snorted and roared again.

One of the men in white lab coats masks and goggles walked over to her. "You are a very special girl. You are the daughter of the keyblade master and one of the pure hearted princesses. As a result, your heart posses no darkness. You have the purest heart of all humans. A heart made entirely of light. That is why you are here. We are going to take your heart, and fuse it with a heart of pure darkness." The man cackled.

Namine stared in horror at the man before her. "…… ….. W-W-WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled. Squirming against her bonds even harder. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO DO THAT!?!"

"Because we must resurrect the lord of all darkness. We will create the king of all hearts. You see, when a heart of pure light, and a heart of pure darkness merge, it will create something incredibly powerful. A heart of pure darkness cannot have light, and a heart of pure light cannot have darkness. So when they fuse, they will create a heart that is neither light nor dark. It will be an all-powerful heart. Then we will put that heart into the body of our master, and restore him to power. He will have control over all hearts! And you will be the one that makes it all possible! You should be honored."

Namine was about to yell back at the man, but the knight who had brought her to this lab entered the room from another door and held up what appeared to be a starving prisoner.

"Excellent! You brought the test subject." The man said clapping his hands. The knight carried the man over, and tied him up next to Namine. Then he stepped back, and the lazar what pointed at the man. The man with the mask cackled again, then he pushed a button. A beam of red light shot out of the machine and hit the man next to Namine in the chest. The man tried to scream, but no sound came out. The mans body spasmed, and he went limp. From his chest, the lazar pulled the mans heart and held it in front of him in the air.

The one Kairi could only assume was Azul, pushed the button again, and the lazar stopped. The heart, with nothing holding it in place vanished. Then the mans limp body exploded in a cloud of black dust. Namine screamed.

"Excellent. It works perfectly. You my dear will be a fine subject indeed."

Namine shook all over with fear. Her heart ached at the loss she was about to endure. How she would never see any of her family again. How she would be bringing such an evil into the world. That thousands would die because of it. The fear and pain was overwhelming.

"Are you ready my dear" Azul said swinging the lazar to point at her. Namine just glared at him. Nothing could express the hatred she felt for that man. "Fine." He said, and he pushed the button.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora Kairi Riku and Roxas all stood in the middle of a chamber in the castle. Blood caked the walls of the room, and the body of an enormous beast lay decapitated on the floor.

Roxas was almost panicking out of his mind. They had not found Namine, and they where once again completely lost. What was worse was Roxas knew that Namines time was growing shorter.

Without warning, an intense pain seemed to cut across Roxas heart. He fell to the ground screaming, and holding his chest. Kairi immediately dropped her keyblade and bent down next to him. Roxas rolled back and forth writhing in pain.

"Its NAMINE!" Roxas managed to choke before the pain redoubled on him.

"NO!" Sora said, fear cursing through his veins. He tightened his hold on his keyblade and searched around franticly for something he could do.

Once again, his keyblade erupted into a giant sward of light. Then without thinking, he jammed it into the ground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine screamed as she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. She had lost all control of her vision, all she saw was white. All she could hear was an incredibly powerful wind. All she could feel, was pain. Her whole body spasmed as the lazar seemed to cut into her soul. The pain was so great, she begged for death, but it would not come. She yelled but could not hear it. The whole world to her was just pain.

Then the lazar stopped. Namine collapsed limply. She was held up by the ropes around her arms, but her whole body sagged. She was bleeding from dozens of little cuts all over her body. But she was alive. And she still had her heart. She was sure of it because it hurt.

She could not cry. She didn't have the energy to cry. All she felt was pain.

"What is going on? Why is it not working?" Azul yelled at another man. The man shrugged, and Azul ripped off his surgical mask and threw it on the ground. He then marched down to where Namine hung and grabbed her hair. He pulled her head up to look at him. Blood streamed down her face and body. Her remaining cloths had been completely shredded. She now hung there completely nude accept for a necklace that her mother had made. Azul looked into both of Namines eyes. She saw rite through him. She was not even aware he was there. Namines eyes searched around wildly yet she saw nothing.

"She is alive, that is good." The man said running a finger down the side of her face cutting a track through the streaming blood. He then licked his finger and grinned. "Yes, she is alive, and she can go again. Kiva!" the man yelled pointing at a woman. "Increase the power!"

"But sir?"

"I SAID DO IT!" Azul yelled.

"Yes sir." She turned a knob to increase the power to double.

"Now lets see if you can resist this." Azul said pushing the button once more.

Pain exploded in Namines chest again. The pain was much worse. Namine could not do anything, not even scream. All she felt, saw, smelled, tasted, and felt was pain. Every atom of her body seemed to be separating from each other. Then suddenly the lazar stopped. Namine fell limp again, but this time she fell all the way to the ground where she crumpled like a doll.

She lay there on the ground not seeing or understanding anything. Her body twitched as she lay bleeding.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora sliced through the lazar machine like it was made of butter. He had come through the ceiling where he had cut a hole large enough for him to jump through. Riku cut Namine off the wall, then gunfire erupted from every direction. Riku grabbed Namine, and threw himself against a lab table out of the way.

Kairi remained on the floor above with Roxas. His body had stopped shaking when Sora saved Namine, but he was in just as bad a condition.

Sora quickly cut down 3 men before diving out of sight behind another table.

Riku held Namines bleeding and shaking body to his chest. Taking his sleeve, he wiped the blood and dirt off her face. "Oh god, how could someone, anyone, do this to you." Just the sight of her bleeding filled him with rage. He lay her gently on the floor, then dove around the side of the table and stabbed a man in the chest.

Sora and Riku quickly dealt with everyone in the room. Riku quickly returned to Namine, only to find Azul standing over her. A wicked grin spread across Azuls face. He bent down, reaching for Namine, when his head went sailing across the room. It hit the wall with a hollow crack. His headless body fell to the ground next to Namine. Riku quickly pushed him away from her, then he picked her up in his arms. Sora ran over to look at her, and blanched. The sight of Namines broken, and bleeding body was horrible. Her cloths torn to shreds, her whole body covered in blood. Drops of blood dripped from the ends of her now crimson drenched hair.

Sora quickly turned away and found a white lab coat without much blood on it. Taking the coat off the dead body that wore it, he lay it over Namines body. Then, taking her from Riku, they wrapped her with the coat. It was quickly stained completely red with her blood.

With a sigh, Sora began carrying her up the spiral staircase. As he turned away, Riku took his keyblade, and after studying it for a moment, slew the giant beats in the middle of the room. As soon as Sora reached the top of the stairs, he met Roxas and Kairi. When they both saw Namines face, the color drained from both of there's. The scene looked so much worse in the flickering torchlight.

"Oh no…" Roxas said stepping forward and putting a hand on her head. When he pulled it away his hand was covered with blood. "Will she be ok?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we need to get her out of here now. Do you remember the way?" Sora asked

"Maybe" Roxas said looking back the way they had come.

"Then lets go. We don't have time to waste." Sora said.

Roxas nodded and turned quickly, running up the nearest flight of stairs he saw. Everyone fallowed. Sora running as fast as he dared, without jarring Namine too much.

They ran up flight after flight of stares, but the rooms never got any brighter. It was as though a dark cloud hung over the castle. In one of the rooms Riku spotted a stain glass window. There was no light coming from it, it was completely black. Grabbing a chair from the room they where in, he ran to the window and sent the chair through it.

A powerful gust of wind wiped past all of them and out the window. Riku stuck his head out and looked around for any sign of a way out. Below them was a platform on the outside. Quickly scanning the surroundings, Riku spotted the grassy hill where they had met axel.

Riku turned back to everyone. "I see the ship. You all stay here. I will go get it and pick all of you up." with a last look at Namine, he jumped out the window and scaled his way down.

Kairi looked out the window after Riku when a powerful hand grabbed her and threw her back. She slid across the stone floor until hitting the stone banister of the stares.

Before them stood the knight who had kidnapped Namine. He stood twice as tall as Sora, and carried a gigantic two-sided battle-axe. "You're not leaving that easily." He said in a gruff voice.

Sora stiffened, then looking to Roxas, he nodded. Spinning quickly he placed Namine next to Kairi. At the same time Roxas summoned his keyblades and charged the knight. The night deflected the first attack, but quickly brought his hand up and grabbed Roxas around the chest. He then flung him at Sora.

Sora caught Roxas and put him on his feat. Then he summoned his own keyblade which grew into a giant sward, and charged the knight with Roxas.

Roxas attacked from the right, which the knight blocked. At the same time Sora brought the sward down towards the knights leg. It sidestepped the attack, and brought its axe towards Soras head. Rolling forward, Sora dodged the swing and quickly brought his sward up, severing the knights left leg.

With a crash the knight fell to the ground. Standing up quickly, Sora brought the sward around and in an arc and decapitated the knight. Quickly running back to Namine and Kairi, he checked to see if they where ok. Kairi groaned as he helped her sit up.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked a little worried.

Kairi blinked at him. Then she smiled. "I'm fine." She said pitting a hand on his cheek.

"He sighed, then turned and picked up Namine again.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Everyone turned to see Riku standing in the window. He was standing on the wing of the ship, which was hovering just outside. He looked at the dead body of the knight, and then back at them.

Sora smiled. "We will tell you everything later." He said carrying Namine over to the window. Riku stepped aside and they all climbed aboard.

As soon as the hatch closed behind them, Riku jumped into the cockpit and took off. Sora quickly laid Namines limp form on the nearest surface and began to unwrap her. He slowly, and gently pulled the stained lab coat off of Namine. Scabs cracked as the lab coat was pulled away. Kairi looked like she would be sick, but she stayed next to Namine.

Roxas recoiled and tried to turn away when he realized Namine was nude, but Sora grabbed his wrist. With a stern look he said, "I need you here. We need your help if we are going to save her. Now put aside any personal feelings you may have, and help us."

Roxas stared in shock at his fathers face for a long moment. Then he nodded, and turned back to Namine. Kairi handed him a damp cloth and nodded.

They worked for hours bathing all the blood and dirt from her body, then bandaging any cuts they found. While the cuts where not long, or looked very big, they where very deep. There where hundreds of these cuts all over her body, as though someone had stabbed her over and over again with a small knife.

Namines pain was clear. Whenever they touched a new cut, her whole body would flinch.

Blood soaked the cloth that Roxas held, and covered his hands. Tears streamed down his face at the horror of what had been done to her.

After what seamed like days, they covered the last of the cuts. Kairi cleaned Namines hair, and then Sora dressed her. Then Sora picked up Namine, and carried her to a side room, and placed her in a bed.

Roxas was so tired from everything that had happened that day, he staggered back several steps and fell into a chair. He was asleep in seconds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Roxas slept, Sora Kairi and Riku all sat in the cockpit together discussing what had happened.

"But why didn't there machine work?" asked Riku "we know what they where trying to do, but from the look of her body, they had been doing it for a wile. Something must have gone wrong."

"Your rite. That machine that I destroyed was powerful. It should have worked instantly." Sora said confused.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes trying to figure the misty out. Suddenly a light started flashing on one of the control panels. Riku checked it, and started.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Its… the king." Riku said pushing the button.

"WHAT!?!" Sora said sitting up with a jolt.

The king's image appeared on the main screen. "Hello guys!"

"Your majesty!" Sora said.

"I heard what you all just did." The king said. "Excellent job! But would you mind telling me what happened?"

So for the next hour they told the king everything. Kairi filled in her side of the story, which no one knew until then. When they finished, the king looked concerned.

"Well, this is just a theory, but maybe… maybe… a nobodies heart can not be taken. Their heart is bound to there soul, and can never be separated." The king said as he stared off into the distance.

"That would make sense," Riku said. "They had nearly destroyed her body. If her heart was anchored to her soul, then that would make a lot of sense. The only way to get it out would be to kill her."

Kairi looked scared at the possibility.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore." The king said snapping back from his distant expression. "You stopped the king of hearts from coming back. But the thing is you still need to stop all the keyblades that are being created, and to do that, you have to stop the quean of hearts."

Sora hung is head. "I thought we where done." He said in a dejected voice.

"Almost, but there is still a ways to go." The king said. "I'm sorry guys." He really looked sorry. "You need to go to this world. Taran and Jim are still there. Roxas left them there when Namines heart called to him. Go find them, and they will help you." And with that, the screen went blank.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas woke up to the feeling of someone hugging him. Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with Namine. He gasped and staged back. Namine smiled warmly.

"y…y y-your- YOUR… o…k…?" Roxas asked out of fear and surprise. She smiled again and snuggled closer to him. She was lying next to him in a bed hugging him.

"I knew you could do It.," she said. Sighing, she lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Roxas relaxed, and put his arms around her. He smiled to himself, then taking a deep breath, he sighed deeply. It slowly came to him. Everyone was safe. His whole family was safe and together once again.

They had been separate for years. But finally, finally, they where all together again. He looked at the top of his sister's head. She looked back up at him. Her face was covered will little bandages, as where her arms and her whole body, but she didn't seem to care. She kissed him on the cheek, then lay her head back on his shoulder.

Roxas smiled to himself. They where almost done with everything. They had almost destroyed the evil group that had brought this horrible evil into the world. But they where not done. He needed to find Taran and Jim, and together find the source of all the keyblades….. And destroy them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So Roxas, where do we need to go?" Sora asked. They all sat around a table in the main body of the ship. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine all sat waiting for his answer.

"You're asking me?" Roxas said dumbfounded.

"Yeah. You're the keyblade master, you're the one who will save the world. ? No pressure though" he said sort of as an after thought.

Roxas grinned a little. "Ok, we need to find Taran and Jim. Last I left them, they where in a keyblade graveyard."

The color drained from Riku's face at these last words. "Did you say keyblade graveyard?" he gasped with a strained voice.

"Yes, why?"

Riku began to sweat as he slumped over the table thinking hard. Then he slammed his hands down, and stood up quickly. He vaulted over the back of his chair and ran into the cockpit. Sora and Roxas fallowed quickly.

"What's going on?" Sora said stepping into the cockpit.

Riku was bent over the controls fiercely hitting buttons. He seemed to be in a panic. "I never told anyone about this! Bit when I was searching for you, I found that place! I forgot about it until now!" He said, then he grabbed a lever and yelled over his shoulder, "EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" then without waiting he threw the lever forward.

Everything around them seemed to stretch in all directions. Roxas felt like something grabbed him by the back of the next and seemed to pull him through space. His conceptions of time became distorted. He lost all sense of feeling as the whole world seemed to melt away. He couldn't breathe, or even yell. He couldn't do anything except watch, as the whole universe seemed to fly past his eyes. Then it was all over.

He sat up quickly. He was in the bed he had slept in last night. Jumping out of bed, he screamed and jumped back in. "Where the hell are my pants!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" Riku yelled from the other room.

"Huh???" Roxas said thoroughly confused.

"Just get in here!" Riku yelled back.

Sora walked into the hall wearing a completely new set of cloths, and one pink sock. Roxas hobbled in hoisting up a new pear of pants. Both of them looked at each other. Sora and Roxas pants, Roxas at Sora's socks. They both shrugged and where about to return to the cockpit when Roxas noticed his pants. The pair he had been wearing before what ever it was just happened where now fused to the wall. He walked over and taped on them. They where rock hard. He shrugged again and returned to the cockpit.

Riku was missing his shirt, but he paid no attention to it. His hands where flying over the controls. "Sorry guys, I never worked any of the bugs out of the system." He said without stopping.

"Bugs?" Sora said worried. "Where's Namine and Kairi!?!" He turned and ran out of the cockpit. Riku stopped what he was doing and turned with a genuine look of worry on his face.

Roxas and Riku both waited for several seconds. Then someone screamed in the back of the ship. "Found them!" Sora yelled back.

With a grin Riku spun around and continued typing away at the controls.

"Back when I was looking for Sora, I found a place that looked like a keyblade graveyard." Riku continued as though nothing had interrupted him. "I was in that place for only a day, but the worst things happened to me there. That graveyard" he paused for a second, then continued in a lower voice. "That graveyard is a battle field. All those keyblades, they are all authentic. They all belonged to real keyblade masters. Each one of them belonged to someone like you and Sora. But unlike you, each one of them died where their keyblade fell."

A twinge of fear ran through Roxas as he listened. "That was the original keyblade wars. A representative from each world came to that place to try and stop the king of hearts. Originally one of them defeated him, but at the cost of everything. The king of hearts had died, but so had every single keyblade bearer. The worlds found peace, but no protection. The worlds where all safe for a time because evil was gone, but if a force was to rise up, it would easily overtake all the worlds. Because every world had given its keyblade up, there was none to oppose anything."

Sora had come in the room a short time ago with Kairi at his side. She was wearing her normal tattered cloths that she had obviously found. Her shirt was on backwards. Now Riku spun around, and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked at all of them intently as he continued his story. "Lucky for the worlds, there was no evil. I think it was because of the balance of power. As long as there is good, there has to be evil, but because there was no good, there was no evil. So the peace remained for hundreds of years. But evil was always there. It just never did anything. It had been growing, and building power. Ansem taped into that power long ago, and that started everything! The evil took form, it gained power, you know everything that happened." He looked over Sora's shoulder to make sure Namine was not there then he continued. "When I was there, I found that the whole place had been practically preserved the way it was originally. When the sun goes down, the spirits of the keyblade masters rise. They have never passed on. The evil in that place keeps them there, and they are forced to do the evils biding. So we need to get there before nightfall and rescue Taran and Jim."

"We may be to late," Roxas said pointing at the world in front of them. Riku spun around quickly and swore. The planet before them was completely encased in darkness. Riku grabbed the controls and pointed the nose of the ship directly at the dark world.

"Is everybody ready?" Riku said in a whisper.

"As ready as we are going to be." Roxas said summoning his keyblade. Sora and Kairi did the same. Roxas looked at his mother surprised. "Mom? When did you get that?"

"No time! Talk later!" Riku yelled as he thrust the controls forward. The ship shot down through the dark cloudy atmosphere. As they descended, Namine came running into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" she said grabbing onto Roxas for support.

"We are going to rescue Taran and Jim." Roxas said. "At least I hope we are." He sounded worried.

The ship descended towards the ground, and then leveled out. "There!" Roxas said pointing at the screen. The gummy ship was sitting right where Roxas had left it. They landed softly next to it. The hatch opened, and Roxas jumped out. Everyone else quickly followed.

Roxas ran around the ship and stopped next to the open hatch. The ship was empty. There was no one in the ship, or around it.

"This isn't right" Riku said walking up behind Roxas and looking in. He then turned and studied the surroundings. "Something is very wrong"

Roxas climbed in the ship and began looking around. "Where's the keyblades?" Riku said. Roxas poked his head back out of the ship and studied the surroundings also. The desert was dark and empty. Fog shrouded the whole desert. A chilled wind wiped around them, and dark clouds covered the sky. They could only see for a short distance, but what they could see was empty.

Riku took a few cautions steps forward scanning the surroundings. "This is bad," he whispered. Then as though he saw something that no one else did, he turned. "We need to get out of here now!" he yelled. He started running towards the ship. Before he turned, Roxas looked into the fog. A line of skeletons marched out of the fog. Rotting flesh clung to parts of there bones. Rigid scraps of clothing and body armor hung off their shoulders. But through all that there bones, yellow with age, stood out prominently. Deep within the sockets of there eyes, a red light glowed in every single skull. Still the worst part of all was that in each gnarled bony hand was a keyblade. A real one. Not the fake ones that they had been finding, these where real.

Namine gasped, bringing Roxas back to his senses. He spun around quickly. "We have to go!" he said grabbing Namine's arm and pulling her along. They ran around the nose of the ship, and froze. Riku was standing facing a wall of reanimated corpses. Sora stood behind him with Kairi behind him against the ship.

They stared at the corpses advancing on them, nowhere to go, nothing to do. Then Namine screamed. In one smooth movement Roxas pulled her around himself, and brought his keyblade up to block the attack aimed at her. A shower of sparks erupted as the two keyblades connected.

Riku and Sora looked over when Namine screamed and the skeletons took advantage of there distraction to attack. They both blocked the attacks, and the battle began.

The corpses closed in on Roxas and Namine, cutting them off from the others. Gritting his teeth, Roxas thrust his keyblade into Namines hands, then he turned and threw himself at the nearest corps. Grabbing its keyblade and wresting it to the ground. Pulling as hard as he could, he ripped the keyblade and the arms off the skeleton. Not bothering to remove the arms, he swung the keyblade around him in an arc, cutting the legs out from under everything. A circle of flailing limbs fell around him. Grabbing another keyblade, he scrambled to his feet. Blocking several attacks he looked around for Namine. He spotted her through the army rite where he had left her. He was about to go to her when a skeleton grabbed him from behind. Then without warning, it bit into his left shoulder taking a large chunk with it. Roxas screamed with pain as he fell backwards crushing the body beneath himself. Getting to his feet again, he glanced at his shoulder. Blood poured out of the wound, and he thought he could see his bone. He surprised the urge to vomit as he tried to find Namine again. Griping the keyblade in one hand, he barreled through the mass of bodies trying to get to Namine.

Fingers clawed at him as he hacked left and rite trying to get to Namine. His left arm hung useless buy his side. Finally cutting the last one down from behind he reached Namine. She was bleeding from multiple scratches, and some of her old cuts had opened up. Tears where running down her face, but she was still fighting. Without looking at him, she swung the keyblade at Roxas head.

"NAMINE!" He yelled as he blocked her attack. She flinched and opened her eyes. Roxas looked incredibly pail from the loss of blood.

"Roxas!?!" she cried, but he didn't have time to respond. Quickly spinning, his left arm flapping as he turned, he blocked another attack, and sliced another skeleton in two. He pushed Namine back against the ship as he stood in front of her again, but she cried out.

"Oh my god Roxas! Your arm!" she said reaching out to him.

"No! I'm fine!" he yelled fiercely as he blocked another attack. Namine was terrified. She could see his shoulder clearly. His whole side was drenched with his own blood. She knew he would not hold out much longer, and it was true. Slowly but surly Roxas was becoming weaker. His movements became slower. He was loosing too much blood.

Suddenly Roxas became so week, he dropped the keyblade. A skeleton of the army raised its keyblade over its head. "NO!" Namine cried throwing herself at Roxas. A crack split the air like the sound of a whip. Namine held Roxas in her arms as she cringed waiting for the attack, but it didn't come. Nothing happened. There was no longer screeching, or any noises from the army. She opened her eyes surprised. Around them was a green bubble. It acted like a force field. Namine could see the skeletons on the other side of the barrier. They where pounding on outside trying to get at them.

Namine shied away from the edges, then turned her attention to Roxas. His breathing was shallow and labored. Sweat covered his face as he looked at her through half closed eyes.

"Noooo." Namine said burying her face in his good shoulder.

"Namine" Roxas said weekly. She looked into his face. "Take this" he held out his hand. She held out hers, and he dropped a stone into her hand. "That's what's powering the shield. It will protect you. Now go find mom and dad. Leave me-"

"NO!" Namine yelled. "I'm not-" suddenly the ground disappeared beneath them and they fell through the ground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora Kairi and Riku had just fallen through a trap door that had opened directly below where they where each standing. They fell a few yards, then landed on something hard.

"Ooowwww!" Riku moaned rolling around where he lay. "Where the hell are we now?"

"Sora, are you ok?" Kairi asked putting her hand on his chest.

"MOM! MOM IS THAT YOU!?!" Namine cried.

Kairi scrambled to her feet. "Namine! What's wrong!?" Kairi said staggering in the direction her voice had come from.

They where on a metal catwalk. Fog shrouded everything around them, and a mysterious blue light illuminated the area. A breeze still wiped around them, but there was no more sand. Kairi ran along the walkway looking for Namine. But she couldn't see thought the fog.

"Namine, where are you?" Kairi whispered.

"Over here" came the reply. Kairi walked in the direction, but ran into a metal railing blocking her way. Kairi now had tears running down her face. Not being able to get to Namine was killing her. Then an idea struck her.

Summoning her keyblade, she swung it in front of her. All the fog in front of her cleared instantly. She got a look over the edge of the platform. There was nothing below them. The fog seemed to go on forever. Looking up, Kairi found Namine. She was around a bend in the path, and in her arms she held Roxas.

"Oh my god!" Kairi cried running to his side. Roxas was chalk white, except where his skin was stained with blood. Namine had removed his shirt and used it to plug the wound, but it wasn't doing much good. Kairi fell to her knees next to them. She slowly put her hand over Namines, and removed the blood soaked shirt from Roxas shoulder. She gasped as she saw how bad it was.

The bones in Roxas shoulder where clearly visible. He had already lost a lot of blood, and Kairi was certain that if they did not find some way to help him? He would die in a few minutes. But what could she do? What could anyone do?

Sora ran up behind Kairi to see what we wrong, and Kairi turned away and into his arms. He hugged her as he looked at Roxas. Kairi was sobbing into his chest, but all he could do was stare in horror.

Namine cradled Roxas face next to hers as she rocked back and forth. Tears streamed down her face as she held her dying brother. "Namine..." Roxas whispered in her ear. Namine gave a start and looked into his eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

Slowly Roxas brought his hand up, and lay it above her breast over her heart. "Keep me with you" he said in an even weaker voice.

Namine took his hand in hers and whispered back "I'll always keep you with me." She studied him for a moment, then she leaned forward slowly and kissed him on lips. The hand that she held grew warm as she kissed him.

They kissed for several moments, then Roxas body went limp. Namine felt his last breath slip through her lips, and she knew he was dead. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes still closed. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she did not cry. She couldn't cry. Not anymore.

Then she flinched. Her eyes snapped open and she dropped Roxas hand as though something had bit her. His hand fell to the ground with a soft thump. She looked at his hand on the ground for a moment, and then at her own. She gasped as she saw what was there. In her hand was an 8-pointed snowflake the size of her palm. It was made out of a semi transparent, pale blue gem. But in the center of the snowflake was a brilliant red ruby in the shape of a heart. Looking at it Namine felt the whole spectrum of emotions all at once.

Riku slowly looked over her shoulder and sighed. Namine twisted around and looked at him. "Do you know what this is?" she said in a whisper.

He nodded. "I do." he said as he slowly sat down next to her. "It's called a blood stone. It is created when someone gives their heart willingly to another. It is almost literally a heart in physical form."

Namine stared at the gem in her hand. Then she took a shuddering breath. "Roxas gave me... His heart?" She could remember what it was like to be a nobody. What it was like to not have a heart. To never be able to feel emotion. She could not imagine loosing her heart. She cherished her heart more than anything in the world. But Roxas in his last moments had given his heart to her. Had given up his life to her. This realization came crashing down around her. Slowly she bowed her head over Roxas, her shoulders shaking.

"He? He cant... He can't be gone!" she cried out. She lay her head on his chest and began to cry again. Then she sat up with a start. As did Roxas. His movements where incredibly jerky as he twisted himself into a sitting position.

"Get back!" Riku yelled grabbing Namine and pulling her back. Slowly and evil smile twisted Roxas face. Then he opened his eyes. Only there where no eyes. Just a red glow came from where Roxas eyes should be. He looked like one of the zombies from before.

"A fallen keyblade bearer" Riku whispered.

"We need to go now!" Sora said behind them. Slowly but very jerkily, Roxas was getting to his feet. The evil leering smile still fixed on his face.

"Roxas?" Namine said with a choked voice. She reached out towards him. In a flash the keyblade was in his hand and he swung it at Namines head. She screamed, but Riku blocked the attack inches away from her head.

Roxas leered at them, then Riku kicked him back.

"We need to get out of here." Riku said grabbing Namine and steering her away. Kairi grabbed Namines hand and they turned to leave. But Sora and Riku stayed behind. Kairi realized this and turned abruptly.

"NO! We are not leaving you two!" she yelled. Then out of nowhere a keyblade whistled through the air and cut rite through one of the metal beams holding the catwalk up. The whole walkway dropped a few inches. Then the keyblade circled around and began coming back. Namine looked up in the air just in time to see Roxas catch the keyblade, and then drive it through the catwalk in between the two groups.

There was a crack, and then the sound of twisting metal as the whole structure began to collapse.

In slow motion Namine saw everything around her falling apart. Then she saw Roxas. His red eyes stared at her, then a horrible smile twisted his face. He licked his lips, then the platform beneath him gave way and he fell into the empty abyss below. Then everything seemed to speed up again. The walkway shook more and more, and then the rest of the support beams broke. Then the whole thing fell apart. Namine Kairi Riku and Sora all fell into empty space.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas felt himself kissing Namine goodbye, then slowly he slipped into darkness. He lost all feeling of his body, of his person. He knew he was dying. Everything was disappearing. His memories, his childhood, his life, even his family. Everything was fading away.

Then feeling came flooding back to him. He opened his eyes. He was lying on a grassy hill under a tree. Sun light streamed through the leaves above him, and birds sang in the branches. He looked up to find a woman stroking his head. She was very pretty, with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

She smiled at him. He didn't know her, but he felt he did at the same time. He remembered nothing from before. His life, or his family. He looked at her for a second, and then he smiled back. Then she leaned down and kissed him again. He kissed her back. He didn't have a thought in the world.

"Are you feeling better Ikiru?" the girl said. Her voice came from far off, like a dream. He looked at her confused.

"Well. Yeah," he said with a laugh. "I'm fine, but who is this Ikiru?"

"Oh you with your jokes." The girl laughed. "Fine, ill play along." She repositioned herself so that she was leaning against the tree, and his head was on her lap. "Your name is Ikiru. I'm Mitsuki. We have been going out for a year. Do you remember that?" she said with a grin.

Roxas just stared at her dumbstruck. "I-? I think so?"

"Good!" the girl said getting to her feet. "Then come on! They are expecting you down at the base." she offered him her hand.

He took it hesitantly. "What base?" he said as he got to his feet.

"Oh nock off the stupid jokes," she giggled. "Come on! The car is at the bottom of the hill." Then she turned and began running down the hill laughing. Roxas watched her in amazement. How had he ever been blessed with this life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine looked down at Roxas. His head was in her lap and he was smiling at her. But something wasn't rite. Everything she saw was distorted, as though through water. She felt herself kiss him, then there was a bright flash, and Namine sat bolt upright. She was gasping, and covered in a cold sweat.

"Thank god your up!" someone said. Namine looked around frantically. She was moving somewhere. She tried to stop, but it wasn't working. "Hay! Stop squirming or I'm going to drop you!" the voice said.

Namine froze. She knew that voice. She looked up slowly into Sora's face. He was looking down at her concerned. A grin spread across Namines face, and she threw her arms around him. Then she gave a start.

"Where's-" she started to say.

"It's right here." Riku said stepping around Sora and handing the bloodstone to Namine.

"Thank you" she said taking the stone and holding it close to her heart.

"Um… Here." Riku said holding out a peace of string hesitantly. "Can I see the stone for a second." Namine handed it back to him. He then took the string and wove it through some of the gaps in the stone. He then hung it around Namines neck, and tied it in the back.

"There. Now you wont ever loose him." Riku said with a soft smile. Namines eyes watered up and she gave Riku a hug. Then she put her arms back around Soras neck as he carried her.

There was silence for a time. No one said anything. They just walked through passages and tunnels. Machinery buzzed all around them, and a thick fog shrouded everything 20 feet away. A blue light with no source lit the fog and there surroundings. They had no idea where it was, but no matter where they went, it never dimmed. It was almost as though the fog itself was glowing.

"What happened to us?" Namine asked quietly.

"We don't know." Sora said not looking down at Namine in his arms. "We where coming to the ground, when something slowed us down. It may have been this fog, but that doesn't make any sense."

Namine looked around at the fog again. It shimmered as though glowing. "What happened to Roxas?" she asked even quieter.

Silence enveloped them again. No one said a word, then Riku spoke up. "We did what we had to" he said quietly. A look of pain crossed his face. Namine knew what he meant. They had destroyed him. They could not kill him because he was already dead. The only way to prevent him from attacking them was to destroy the body so it could not function. A tear ran down Namines face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas knew nothing of his past, he was not sure where he had come from. It was as though he had amnesia. He felt like he didn't belong here, but he had no idea where he did belong. The only thing he knew was that the more he saw of this place, the more he liked it.

Bringing himself back to reality he looked down to Mitsuki. She had her arms around his neck, and her head against his chest. The moon was the only source of light in the room they where in.

Slowly with his thumb Roxas tilted Mitsukis face up to look at him. He studied her face. He ran his fingers through her blond hair, and her deep blue eyes pulled him in. he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. But as he studied her face, the only thing he could remember was that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Slowly he leaned down to kiss her. She stretched up to meat him, and they kissed again and again. Mitsuki began to laugh. "We haven't done this for a long time." She said as she hugged him closer.

"Done what?" Roxas laughed.

Mitsuki laughed again. "There you go again with that same joke."

"Oh yeah" Roxas said brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Sorry"

She smiled and took his hand. "You are tribal." She said as she led him to the bed. She sat down on the edge, and looked up at him. The moonlight from the window behind her framed her head with a dim halo.

Roxas admired her for a second, then sat down next to her. "You're acting strange." She said looking at him. "Are you ok?"

Roxas nodded with a little bit of a smile.

She looked at him with a concerned expression. "Are you sh-" but Roxas leaned forward and kissed her before she could finish.

She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. She slowly lay backwards, Roxas kissing her the whole way. She was short of breath when Roxas stopped. He looked down at her, and she looked back at him. Her blue eyes always pulling him in deeper.

He ran his hand across her cheek slowly. Then she took his hand off her face, and placed it on her breast. Then she leaned up and kissed him again. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Kissing her, he slid his hand down her shirt, and then under it. He lifted it up and over her breasts. She had no bra on. Slowly he began massaging one of her breasts as he kissed her. Then he left her mouth and kissed her neck. She moaned as he kissed her shoulder, and then her breast.

Mitsuki reached down, and began pulling Roxas shirt off. He stopped what he was doing and let her pull it over his head. Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

She ran her fingers over the mussels on his chest as he continued to kiss her. then she gave out another moan as he kissed her neck again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Look" Sora said nodding to something ahead of them in the passageway. They all turned to see light glowing through the fog.

"It's the way out." Kairi said. They all walked towards the light, but as they did, the fog did not move. It began to gather in front of them, clinging at their legs and arms. They had to push there way through it, fighting to get out. Finally they broke through.

They staggered into a giant ballroom. Behind them, the doorway shimmered and disappeared. It was replaced with a solid wall.

Sora bent down and placed Namine on her feet.

"It's so nice of you to finally arrive" a voice said. It echoed through the room over and over.

"Whose there!?!" Sora yelled. He summoned his keyblade as did Riku.

Fog shot out of the wall they had just left and encircled Riku and Sora. It swirled around them, then shot past them. It gathered several yards away, twisting and churning. Then it vanished.

Standing in its place was a man. A very thin man. He wore a tight suit lined with purple stripes. The man straitened, and looked directly at them. He had green hair that hung down to his jaw. But his face was painted completely white. He stared at them with a piercing gaze. He then flourished his arm, and pulled a purple top hat out of thin air. He placed it on his head with a grin.

"I am the queens right hand man." The man said taking a bow. "If anyone is ever going to meat her, they will have to go through me."

"Fine!" Sora yelled. "I have some things to pay your group back for." He looked back at Kairi and Namine. They stood side by side holding each other's hands. They where almost as tall as each other, and they both looked back at him with a fearful worried look. Sora turned back to the man. "You killed my son!" Sora yelled.

"Yes, I heard about that." The man said straitening the cuffs on his sleeves. "Very tasteless thing to happen. But I cannot take any credit for the act. All complements must be directed at my queen for that act. Now if we are done chatting, I do believe you said you have a score to settle." With that he stretched his arms out to the sides. Then with a flick of his wrists, two staffs appeared in a flash of smoke.

The staffs looked like canes. A large diamond adorned the top of each cane. The man twirled them in his hands then he laughed. "Lets get started then," he said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas stood at the front of an army. Dark clouds covered the sky and lightning arched across it. They stood on a battlefield. Bodies where everywhere. Blood soaked the ground and ran like rivers through the field.

"We await your orders sir!" One of the men in the front row said.

Across the field came the shouts of another army. The enemy. Roxas looked around wildly. "Do I really have the right to do this? To take the lives of others who are no different than me?" he asked himself. "I don't know what's going on, but I know that if I'm going to die, its not going to be here!!!"

He spun to face the army. "MEN!" he yelled.

"SIR!" they yelled back.

"Form ranks! Prepare for the second wave!" he called. At this command, the troops formed into rows.

Lightning arched across the sky illuminating the battlefield. In that instant Roxas saw the other side. They where charging him.

Roxas pulled out his sword and braced himself. The army at his back did the same. He watched as the opposing army drew closer and closer. He waited till he saw the whites of there eyes, then he yelled, "ATTACK!"

The two armies crashed into each other. Roxas cut down one soldier after the next. They where good, but he was far better. He cut through the ranks easily. His troops did not fare so well. They where not as experienced as him. The armies suffered equal loses.

With in all the chaos and fighting, the battle became speared out. As Roxas cut down another soldier, he turned to find Riku. A wave of memories came flooding back to Roxas. He remembered Riku, he remembered peaces of his past, but that was all. He could not remember his family or where he was from. He could only remember Riku. But now he knew that he had come from somewhere else.

"That's enough Ikiru! This madness has gone far enough!" Riku yelled.

"Riku! Is that you! I'm so glad to see you!" Roxas cried out.

"I know not who you are talking about, but you must stop this! Think of Mitsuki!" Riku yelled.

"What are you talking about!?! I don't know what's going on!" Roxas yelled back.

"Playing dumb? So be it! If you won't stop, then I will have to stop you myself!" Riku yelled. And with that he griped his sword, and charged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Riku fell at Roxas's feet, a gaping wound across his chest. Roxas stood over him, paralyzed with terror. He stared down at Riku, dying at his feet. Roxas threw his sword to the side and fell to his knees.

"Oh god, no! RIKU!" he yelled picking up Riku's body in his arms, "what have I done? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The man attacked Riku and Sora. He twirled his canes around, swinging them at the two men every chance he got. Riku and Sora where quickly knocked back, unable to keep up with the man's attacks. He attacked at them from different sides, but as soon as they would block and attack, he would vanish and reappear on another side. No matter what they tried, they could not land a single hit.

Riku stabbed the man's chest, but he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Pulling back his keyblade, he felt a tug on his wrist. Looking down, a rope was wrapped around his wrists. He couldn't pull them apart. He heard a cackle from behind him. He spun around, just in time to see Sora block an attack meant for him.

"Stay on your toes!" Sora laughed as he twisted around and sliced through the bonds around Riku's wrists.

There was a flash, and the man appeared and attacked from Sora's right. Riku dove forward and blocked the attack, and at the same time Sora swung over Riku and hit the man in the chest. The man staggered back and vanished.

Kairi and Namine stood back against the wall watching the fight. Kairi studied the battle intently. She held her keyblade in one hand, and held Namine's hand in the other. Namine clutched the blood stone from Roxas; it hung from its string around her neck. She didn't watch the battle at all. She only stared deep into the red heart shaped ruby in the center of the stone, she felt like she could look into another world through it. She almost became lost to her surroundings. Forgetting all about the battle, she just stared at the stone, memories washing over her, wave after wave.

The flow of the battle changed, Riku managed to hit the man again. Kairi grinned and tightened her hold on Namine's hand. Namine gave a start as she was shaken out of her trance. She looked up just in time to see the man's staves transform into a pair of swords. Then, as if in slow motion, she saw the blades come down and slice Riku across the chest.

"NO!" Kairi and Namine both cried out. Blood spattered the ground as Riku looked down at his chest. There was blood everywhere, soaking his clothes, and slowly spreading out across the floor. Riku slowly looked up at Sora, his eyes wide and terrified. Their eyes met for a second, and Riku fell to his knees. He looked back down at his chest and dropped his keyblade as he brought his hands up.

With a flash, the man appeared next to Riku on the ground. He preformed several quick hand gestures writing something in the air next to Riku. There was a flash, and a burst of air hit everything. Riku was thrown from his knees, and flew across the room. He hit the wall next to Namine and Kairi with a sickening thud. Then he fell to the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man said with an evil grin towards Sora, "was he your friend?" The man cackled again. Sora yelled as loud as he could. He then ran at the man. Just as he got close the man swung his sword at Sora's head. Dropping down, Sora slid across the floor, and grabbed Riku's keyblade as he passed. The man looked down, surprised. Bringing up the keyblades, Sora went to sever off the man's arms, but with a flash he disappeared. Sora quickly jumped to his feet and braced himself for the next attack.

Kairi and Namine both tended to Riku, he was still breathing, but he was getting weak. "Oh god, not again," Kairi stammered as she held Riku's face in her hands. "Don't die on us. We can't loose you too."

Namine studied Riku's chest, the cut was deep…very deep. She leaned over to get a better look at it when the blood stone fell out of her shirt, and landed on Riku's chest.

Riku cried out and doubled over in pain. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth as he began coughing. Namine recoiled, horrified at what she had done.

"NO!" Riku coughed in a raspy voice. His eyes shot open and his pupils where so tiny that he looked half mad. His hand shot out and grabbed the cord that the bloodstone hung from around Namine's neck. He dragged it and Namine back to him.

Namine cried out as she began choking. Riku pulled her closer, his eyes rolling in his head.

"Riku! Let go of her!" Kairi yelled grabbing his hand and trying to force him to let go, but he was too strong. He pulled Namine and the stone to his chest, as the stone made contact with his skin it began to glow bright green.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas sat under his favorite tree on top of the hill. Mitsuki sat at his side, hugging his arm. Her face sparkled in the light through the leaves of the tree. She was smiling and resting her head on his shoulder, as Roxas was holding his new baby son in his arms.

The baby was laughing as Mitsuki tapped his nose with her finger. He reached for her finger, but she held it just out of reach. It giggled and put his fingers in his mouth as he watched Mitsuki's finger hanging above him. Then she tapped his nose again and it began giggling even harder.

Roxas looked at the baby with amazement; it had never really hit him until just now. He was a father. He grinned happily as he cradled the baby.

Mitsuki leaned her head his shoulder and looked at him and smiled warmly. He really did love her. He leaned in and kissed her. The baby watched them and wiggled its legs wile sucking on its hands. Roxas slowly pulled away and looked back down at the baby.

Sighing deeply he looked up at the scenery around him. It was not the best place to be; the world was in the middle of a war. There where reports of attacks every day, but today everything was clear. The hill overlooked a whole city below them. He could see the harbor below, and the ocean sprawled out in front of them.

At his side he felt Mitsuki stiffen. "What's that," she asked, pointing up into the sky.

High above them something was falling. Roxas and Mitsuki watched the thing far in the distance. When it hit, everything went red.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Riku pulled Namine and the blood stone close to his chest. As soon as it touched his wound, the stone began to glow green. The gash on his chest began hissing, and the sides of the opening began steaming. Riku cringed and clenched his teeth. He tightened his hold on the necklace around Namine's neck.

Namine was only inches away from the gaping wound, her face lit up by the green light from the pendant. Right before her eyes, the wound began to heal itself. She saw organs knit themselves back together, and shattered bone mend. Riku's muscles reattached and pulled the wound closed, and his skin grew back together, leaving only a thin scar.

With a gasp, Riku let go of Namine's necklace and they both fell away from each other. Riku was covered in sweat and was breathing very heavily. Namine was coughing and gasping for air, Kairi sitting next to the both of them in shock.

Riku swallowed, and took several more gasping breaths. He rolled over and crawled to Namine's side. He sat down, still gasping and picked her up. He put his hand around her neck to see what he had done. Her whole neck was red, with a welt where the cord had dug into her skin.

"Oh God, Namine, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his eyes watering up. He began gently massaging her neck.

"It's…" Namine broke into a fit of coughing, "its ok" she wheezed. She managed to smile feebly.

"Oh God," Riku cried picking her up and hugging her. "I'm so sorry!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The King sighed and leaned back in his chair. He and Merlin sat in the library of The Castle, pouring over all the information that they had received from Sora and his family over the past few weeks. The new information they had just received from Roxas that morning made everything even more confusing.

"Don't worry sire," Merlin said, straitening some of the many papers that covered the table. "I'm sure we will figure it all out soon."

"I'm afraid that by then it will be too late," The King said. He sounded as worn out as he looked.

"I'm sure that if we go over it again out loud it will make more sense," Merlin said reassuringly. "We can't give up hope after all. They are counting on us."

"You're right," Mickey said, sitting up, "they are counting on us, and I won't be the one to let them down. Ok Merlin, where do we start?"

"There we go!" Merlin said with a smile. "Now let's see," he began shuffling through some papers on the desk. Finally, he pulled out the one he was looking for. "Here we are," he said waving the paper with a little flourish before him. "Hmmm…" he scrolled down the page with his finger, all the while mumbling to himself.

"Ah! The source of the darkness and who is behind it all!" Merlin said triumphantly, "and I'm pretty sure we agreed upon the fact that it is the Quean of Hearts behind it all."

"No," Mickey said, trailing off.

"What?" Merlin said surprised. He put down the paper and stared expectantly at Mickey.

"No," Mickey said a bit more resolute. "I don't think it's the quean."

"Erm… your majesty…" Merlin stuttered. "Didn't you tell Roxas that you where sure it was the Queen and King of Hearts?"

"I did say that, but that is not the true power behind this. Someone or something is controlling all this. Who ever this is must be very powerful. They may even have control of Kingdom Hearts already. Whatever we're in…. it is getting worse by the day."

"Someone controlling the Queen of Hearts?" Merlin said, with a look of complete shock on his face. "That's impossible!"

"Well apparently it's not; nothing else would drive her into this action besides someone pushing her into it."

At that, Merlin folded his arms and slouched in his chair, thinking hard. Mickey stopped pacing and just stood staring at the wall, also deep in thought.

"This is getting us nowhere," Mickey said, "what's the next thing on the list?"

Merlin perked up a little as he reached for the sheet of paper again. He scrolled down the list with his finger till he found the next item. "Um…. The Knights."

"Ah yes. The Knights, I have met with them before…" Mickey said trailing off.

"You have?" Merlin said astonished.

"Yes, long ago." Mickey said with a little smile. "They weren't the same knights that we know today." With a sigh Mickey crawled back into his seat and sat down with a plop. "I still miss them."

"Miss who?" Merlin asked.

"Hmm?" Mickey said emerging from his thoughts, "Oh, the first group of knights."

Merlin was now very interested, but he didn't want to pry too much, but soon his curiosity got the better of him. "Who where they?" he asked hopefully.

Mickey sighed, and leaned back in his chair with a little smile. "They where part of an organization, a band of brothers, sworn to protect Kingdom Hearts. I knew two of them especially well. This was back before the Great War, just before the King and Queen of Hearts tried to take power."

"But that was hundreds of years ago!" Merlin stammered.

"Let me finish," Mickey said, holding up a hand. "Now this band of brothers was all chosen representatives of their own worlds. The most capable human from each world was trusted with the keyblade of that world. Once they where entrusted with the keyblade, they where sent to the Brothers Organization to be trained. After there training, they became knights, protectors of Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes, yes, I know of the Brothers Organization," Merlin said, growing impatient, "but who where the knights that you knew personally?"

"I'm getting to that," Mickey said with a smile, "now all these knights where very pure hearted, and they ranged from ages 10 to 50. The ones that I knew personally were very special." Here Mickey paused and stared at the ceiling with a little bit of a smile on his face. Without moving, he continued his story in a wistful voice.

"They where both my good friends, they had both came from different worlds at very young ages. I was the first one they met when they both arrived at the guild. His name was Serif, and she was Alerna, and they were both 9 years old.

"Because they where the youngest, they stuck together. Eventually they became very good friends, and as they grew up, I watched their friendship deepening. After many years, they decided to get married, but because of situations with guild, they where unable to be married in a timely manner. The King and Queen of hearts had revealed themselves about that time. The guild was working as hard as they could to keep Kingdom Hearts away from them. They where so busy that they did not have any free time to perform a wedding.

"Shortly after that Alerna became pregnant, and this caused a problem with the guild. She was one of the best knights of the order, and now she was useless. They where very unhappy about this, but there was nothing that could be done. Serif was called out to help fight the ever increasing number of heartless that where appearing around the worlds, so he was forced to leave Alerna's side. He didn't want to, but he had no choice.

"I helped hide Alerna from the guild throughout her pregnancy. Serif would return to us every now and then to check up, but then he was forced to leave shortly after.

"Then just when the problem with the King and Queen of Hearts was reaching its worst point, Alerna gave birth to a baby girl, but the happiness did not last long. A few days later, the King and Queen found Kingdom Hearts. Every member of the organization was called to defend it. Alerna said she needed to go. I tried to force her to stay, but she wouldn't listen.

"She knew what she was going to do, and she knew what might happen if she went. So just before she left, she took the baby; she kissed its forehead, and gave the baby to me. I remember it so clearly; tears where running down her face as she looked at the baby in my arms. Then she gained control of herself and gave me a serious look. I will never forget what she told me on that day. She said, 'I need you to take the baby. Protect her, raise her, and love her. I know what I'm going to do, and I know that I'm definitely not coming back. When I became a knight, a prophecy was told to me by the guild. They told me everything that was to happen. They told me how I would die, and what would become of my daughter. You need to take her into the future. She is destined to grow up far away from here.'

"I asked her what she meant, and how I was going to do it, but she wouldn't tell me. The last thing she told me before she left was the baby's name. Then she stood up and looked determinedly at the sky, and looked at the baby one last time. Finally she put her helmet on and turned away. She paused for just a moment, and took off running. She took the first ship she could find and just left.

"I returned with the baby to the guild, but it was deserted. But I found a monitor in one of the control rooms that was showing the battle field. It was terrible; there were Heartless and Guild Knights everywhere. After some quick work with the controls I managed to find Alerna. She was in the middle of the battle, and at her back was Serif. They where fighting together, protecting each other.

"Then something about the battle changed. The Heartless all stopped fighting. The Knights took the chance and took care of all of them, but something was wrong. Across the field of fallen knights and heartless was a man. He had a beard and a black heartless at his side that looked like a black knight. That man was the King of Hearts. All the knights realized this and attacked him, but he was too powerful. He cut down every knight that got in his way, whether with his keyblade, or with magic. Every time someone stood up against him, the black knight at his side would attack from behind and kill the vulnerable knight.

"They seemed to cut a path through the Knights, but every Knight that he cut down did not stay down. They rose again, this time possessed by evil. These reanimated Knights attacked their former friends and the flow of the battle went from bad to worse. Soon almost every knight had fallen and come back, all except for two. As the King went to strike down the last of the Knights, his attack was blocked. It was Alerna. As she stood with her keyblades locked with the kings, the dark heartless attacked, but its blow never landed on Alerna, Serif had blocked it, and together they took on the King. They fought beautifully together, every single attack they failed to block, the other covered. Every move they made was in sync, they fought as one.

"They pushed the king and his heartless back across the field. Then after a long fight serif dove in between the king and the heartless. He cut the back of the King's leg, causing him to fall to his knees. Not wasting a second Alerna twirled her keyblades and with a quick slice decapitated the King. As soon as she did this, every reanimated knight collapsed to the ground. But she had not won, for as the king fell, he revealed behind him Serif who was lying on the ground, a keyblade through his stomach. Alerna cried out as she ripped off her helmet and threw herself at his side. She pulled his helmet off, and lifted him off the ground."

There was a long pause. Then Merlin started out of his trance. "Your majesty?" he said, concerned.

Mickey wiped away a tear and sighed. Merlin reached into his robes and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Mickey who took it gratefully, and blew his nose.

"Anyway," Mickey continued with a deep sigh, "as she held Serifs dying body in her arms, the black knight appeared behind her… and … he ran her through with his keyblade. I remember her face so well. She didn't show any pain. She was smiling as she died. She and Serif died in each other's arms.

"Well after that I had no idea what to do. I was young back then, still new to everything, and I started to panic. The guild was destroyed, totally wiped out. I was really the only remaining member, and now I had a child that I had to somehow take to the future.

"I could think of nothing to do. I just sat there staring at the computer monitor with Alerna and Serif's dead bodies on it for hours. As I sat there, I knew I could not just leave them, so I took the baby, and got in a gummy ship. I flew to the wasted battlegrounds. I have no idea why I did this, but I went in search of Alerna and Serif. Eventually I found them, still in each others arms, with a keyblade run straight through both their bodies, sticking them in place. I fell to my knees next to them, while the baby started crying. I tried to comfort it by rocking it back and forth, but it didn't work. Then Alerna's arm moved. I froze; the baby's shrieks still filled the air. Slowly Alerna reached out her hand to me. I stared at the hand in shock, and I reached out and grabbed it. Our palms grew warm, and then when the warmth died, her hand fell limply to the ground again.

"I looked down at my hand, and in it was a bloodstone. I stared at it transfixed. I got to my feet and walked around Alerna's body to see her face. I reeled back in horror. Her eyes were wide open, and a trickle of blood had run from the corner of her eye, but it had dried long ago. I turned away not wanting to look at what had once been my friend. But I had to look back. I placed the baby on the ground, and found a keyblade that would do the job I needed and dug two graves for both of them. I put Alerna in one, and was about to put Serif in the other when something caught my eye. I lifted up Serif's hand that was on his chest. Under it was another bloodstone. I took it, and finished burying them.

"I then returned to the baby. I sat down on the blood-soaked earth and picked it up again. Then, reaching in my pocket, I pulled out the two bloodstones. I looked at them in the light, they looked the same, but at the same time, they looked completely different. I looked at them for a minute more, and gave them to the baby. As soon as the baby touched the stone there was a bright purple flash and everything around me went black. I looked up and saw a beam of purple light shooting towards me from the sky. I panicked and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The beam hit me, and I vanished. When I came to, I was in Hollow Bastion. Leon was waking me up wile Yuffie comforted the baby. I had traveled to the future. That was 35 years ago, and that was the end of the knights that I knew." Mickey said with a long and wistful sigh.

Merlin dabbed at his eyes with a hankie as Mickey finished his story. There was silence for a long time after that. Neither of them said anything. Finally Merlin asked one more question. "What was the baby's name?"

Mickey paused for a long moment, said quietly, "…Kairi."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sora blocked attack after attack from the man, but he was losing. He was being pushed farther and farther back towards a wall.

Riku was dead… his son was dead. All that was left was his wife and daughter… and he was going to protect them with everything he had.

Roaring, Sora pushed forward, knocking the man back. As the man prepared to strike again, a keyblade seemed to grow out of the center of his chest. The man looked down at it, a little surprised. Without a word, he fell sideways. As his body hit the ground it exploded into a fine mist that dispersed in the air.

Sora looked around wildly for who had helped him but saw no one. Then he heard a scream. Spinning around, he looked back to where Namine and Kairi were. Standing behind Namine was a knight. It had its razor sharp keyblade to Namine's throat.

"WHERE IS ROXAS?" the knight yelled. It stood a little bit taller than Namine, the shape of the armor showed that it was clearly female.

Sora dropped his keyblade to ground and put his hands in the air.

"Don't put that down! I SAID, WHERE IS ROXAS?" She yelled again.

Namine stared around wildly. She could see everyone standing around her, but no one doing anything. She held on to the bloodstone as tightly as she could.

"Roxas…. save me…." She though. Suddenly, the bloodstone erupted. A giant flash of white light briefly lit the area. When the light vanished, Namine hung limply in the knight's arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine stared around her, confused. She was standing at the base of a hill. Everything around her was a burnt red color. The sky was red and cloudy, and there where stray fires everywhere. She was terrified at what could have happened here. At the top of the hill stood a tall oak tree, half of its leaves where burnt wile the other half where gone. The air around her was still, no breeze ruffled the charred leaves of the tree. She began climbing the hill to look at the area around her when she spotted someone under the tree.

"Hello?" she called as she began running to the figure. When she was a few feet away she froze. The figure in front of her was holding a woman in its arms. The woman was covered in blood and her skin was slightly burned. She was clearly dead. Next to it on the ground was a bundle of bloody rags.

"Oh my God…" Namine whispered. She took a few steps forward. "Are you ok…" she started to say when she reeled back in shock.

"ROXAS?" she cried out. Roxas never looked up. He just held the woman in his arms to his chest.

"Roxas?" she said quietly putting a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away, shrugging off her hand.

"Just get out of here Namine!" Roxas yelled. Namine stared back at him, shocked.

There was silence. The dead air didn't move at all. Namine stared at Roxas for a long time; he looked different than he had only a few hours before. He looked older, more grown up. The woman in his arms had blond hair, and she looked slightly familiar, but Namine had never met her before.

The woman's eyes where closed, and she hung limply in Roxas arms. Slowly Namine began to understand, little by little. It didn't make sense, but the evidence was right in front of her.

Roxas stared down at Mitsuki's face. A tear ran down his face as he brushed a lock of hair off her face. They had been married for 3 years; it had been 5 since he came to this place. It had taken him so long, but finally he had remembered everything about his family. He remembered Namine, Kairi and Sora. Everything was a little fuzzy, but he had remembered it all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine's form went limp as the knight dropped her. The knight staggered back, as though shocked. She dropped her keyblade and put her hands up in front of her as though she was trying to reject the fact that it had just happened.

"I didn't mean… I didn't do…" the knight said, still staggering back.

Kairi dove forward to catch Namine's falling body, while Riku got to his feet and squared off against the knight, ready to fight.

"No! Please!" the knight said, holding up her hands, but Riku wasn't listening. He grabbed his keyblade and attacked the knight. He swung at her head but she ducked, all the while stammering that she didn't mean to. He attacked again and again, pushing the knight backwards. When she was against the wall Riku's keyblade connected with her head. The visor of her helmet shattered. Riku went to strike again. The knight cringed, ready for the blow. There was a cracking sound, and the knight looked up, afraid. Riku's keyblade was buried in the wall over her head. He still held on to it, but he was staring into the shattered visor of the knight.

The knight looked back at him, terrified. She had deep blue eyes, deep with emotion and remorse. This was not a heartless or even any other enemy… she was human.

Riku pulled his keyblade out of the wall. The knight flinched again, but he did nothing. "Take off your helmet," he commanded, and she quickly did so. She had dark blue hair, and a very pretty face. Riku guessed she was about 19 years old.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Riku said in a stern voice.

"I don't know my name" she stammered. "But I'm looking for Roxas. I hope he can help me."

"Well you're out of luck," Riku said. "Roxas is dead."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You loved her," Namine said from behind him. Roxas said nothing. He just wanted to grieve alone.

"Oh my God Roxas, I'm so sorry," She said in a rush. Roxas turned around slowly. In Namine's arms she held the bloody bundle of rags. She had pulled back some of them to reveal the baby's face. She looked at it for a wile, rocking it back and forth as though it was still alive.

"Namine…" Roxas said slowly in a controlled voice. He laid Mitsuki on the ground and got to his feet. "I'm dead. I died years ago." He took the baby from Namine's arms, and pulled the cloth over its face again. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

There where tears in Namine's eyes as she looked at Roxas. He was now much taller than her. He looked to be in his early 20s. He turned away and placed the baby next to Mitsuki on the ground and turned to face Namine again.

"Come on, why are you here?" he repeated.

"I….. I'm so sorry," she said. Then she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "I've missed you so much," she whispered. Roxas hugged her back grudgingly. Then he pushed her back and held her at arm's length.

"Why are you here," he said in a stern voice. Her eyes where red as she looked back at him.

"You died," she said in a choked voice.

"I know I'm dead, but you aren't. Why are you here?"

Namine rubbed her eyes and then looked back at him. "We need you," she said, "We all need you, Mom, Dad, and Riku. We all need your help. We're in trouble and you are the only one who can save us."

"Namine!" Roxas said giving her a little shake. "I'm dead. I can't help anyone. And even if I could…" he trailed off as he turned around to look at his dead family. "Even if I could… I wouldn't." He dropped his arms from her shoulders and turned away.

"Roxas! Maybe you can!" Namine said desperately. "Maybe you can go back. There is nothing left for you here anyway!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Roxas yelled back. "Don't say that…"

"Look Roxas, I'm sorry, but your family here is gone." Roxas flinched as these words struck him. "But your living family still needs you!" Namine continued. "Your real family is still alive and they need your help now."

Roxas was silent for a time as he studied the brown grass around the base of the tree. "Even if I wanted to go back… I'm dead. I died years ago. There is no way to bring someone back from the dead."

Namine looked down, the bloodstone still hung around her neck. "I think I know a way." She said quietly.

Roxas looked up, surprised. "How?"

Namine walked over to him and held out the bloodstone. "This. It's how I came here. Maybe it can help get us home."

"How does it work?" Roxas said studying it.

"I don't really know," Namine trailed off. "But I'm sure it can do it. So… will you come back with me?" Namine looked at him hopefully.

Roxas studied the stone, and looked back at his family. He sighed deeply. "Just a moment," he said. He turned away and walked over to Mitsuki and the baby on the ground and knelt down to both of them. Namine watched him as he kissed both of them on the forehead. He stood back up and looked at them one last time, then turned back to Namine.

"Ok. If that thing can do it, then make it work." He walked back to Namine and took hold of the stone she held out. There was a bright flash of light, and when it vanished, so had Roxas and Namine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Great Hall flashed with a bright light. When it dimmed a little, Namine stirred in Kairi's arms. In the center of the room the lights glowed blue. It began glowing brighter and brighter until it vanished. Roxas fell to the ground in the middle of the hall gasping.

"Roxas!" Namine called. "Are you ok?"

He coughed, and called back, "yeah!"

"Roxas?" Sora said surprised. In moments Sora was at his side. "Roxas? ROXAS!" Sora was smiling as wide as he could. Roxas was still breathing heavily, but he managed to look up at his dad and smile back.

Sora's smile dimmed a little as he saw Roxas's face. "You've changed," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Roxas said still smiling. "It's been a long time where I was."

Suddenly something blue hit Roxas in the chest and he was thrown backwards. Sora ran forward and tried to rip the woman off Roxas, but just as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back Roxas yelled for him to stop.

Sora froze his hand still on the woman's shoulder.

They where looking at each other, Roxas and the woman where staring deeply into each others eyes. They knew each other. They studied each other's faces intently. Slowly Roxas brought his hand up and touched her hair. Then he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Slowly he began to smile.

"…Mitsuki?" Roxas whispered.

To be continued … again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roxas lay back on the ground with his hand to his forehead, laughing so hard he was crying. Mitsuki laid her head on his chest as she cried as well. She hugged him tight not wanting to let go. Everyone else in the room watched the two of them, completely dumbstruck.

Finally Roxas managed to stop laughing. He sat up with a huge grin on his face. Tears were still running down his cheeks. Mitsuki pushed herself up and kissed him hard on the lips. Roxas kissed her back as he put a hand behind her head.

His whole family gathered around him looking shocked. Roxas stopped kissing Mitsuki and got to his feet. Then he turned and helped her up. Kairi gave Mitsuki a suspicious look.

"Mom, dad…" Roxas said looking at both of them. "This is my wife Mitsuki." Kairi gasped and Sora's mouth fell open.

"What?" Riku asked not seeming to catch what he had just said.

"This is my wife Mitsuki" Roxas said again.

"But… how?" Riku asked looking even more confused than before. "We only saw you a few hours ago."

Namine seemed unaffected by the announcement. She stepped forward and gave Mitsuki a hug. Mitsuki looked astonished for a moment, and then she smiled and hugged Namine back. Then after letting go she hissed out of the corner of her mouth to Roxas "who is that?"

Roxas burst out laughing. "This is my sister" he laughed putting an arm around her. He squeezed Namine close to him. "This is my mom, my dad, and my uncle Riku." He said pointing out each of them.

Kairi stepped closer. She gave Mitsuki another suspicious look, and then she turned back to Roxas. "umm… Roxas… how can you get married? You have been dead…."

"I really don't know where I was." He said with a distant look in his eyes. I can only guess that time moves faster where ever I was… because where ever it was…. 5 years have passed since I died." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then he flinched and looked down at the ground, a pained look on his face.

Mitsuki saw him flinch and knew why. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Its about the baby, isn't it?" She whispered to him.

"BABY!?!" Sora burst out. Roxas nodded. "I… we had a son." He hugged Mitsuki closer. "But… just before I came back… something happened, and he died…

Kairi gasped. Then without hesitating, she stepped forward and gave Mitsuki a hug.

Mitsuki stood ridged and wide eyed as Kairi hugged her. Then she seemed to relax and slowly put her arms around Kairi. She smiled as she laid her head on Kairi's shoulder.

"This is all so hard to understand." Sora said running a hand through his hair. "You died only a few hours ago here. But where ever you went, it was 5 years. You got married in that time, and had a SON! But he died. How the hell did you get back here? And how did she get here!!!" he said loudly pointing a finger at Mitsuki.

Kairi let go of Mitsuki and glared at Sora. He seemed to deflate a little under that look.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Roxas said. "Namine came to me just after Mitsuki and the baby died…" every one turned to look at Namine. "The way that I came back was she gave me a red stone…. And then as soon as I touched it, I appeared back here."

"Red stone?" Riku said looking at Namine. "Where is the blood stone?" Namine looked down to check the string around her neck. The stone was gone.

"Well I'll be…" Riku sighed.

"What?" Sora said perplexed.

"I knew the bloodstone had healing powers, but I didn't know it could bring people back from the dead. I mean, a bloodstone has amazing magic. It has shown the power to heal, perform magic, even time travel, but bringing someone back from the dead… that's just incredible."

"So that's why…" Namine trailed off.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that Namine." Riku reached down and massaged the back of her neck.

"Well that explains everything else… but it doesn't tell us why she is here." Sora pointed again at Mitsuki again. This time Kairi punched him in the arm. "OWW!!" he yelled. Then she grabbed his ear and pulled him down so he was at the same level as her.

She hissed into his ear, "that's your daughter in law! Be nice!" she then let him go. He stood up rubbing his arm where she had punched him.

Mitsuki was laughing slightly. "Its nice to meet you too." She laughed. "But I think I may be able to explain a little of how I came here. Now I don't know much, but when I died, the last thing I thought was of Roxas. I felt that I always wanted to be with him. Then when I woke up, I was in this suit of armor. For some reason my hair changed color, but I'm here. I instantly knew where Roxas was. I don't know how, I just did, so I came here as fast as possible. Then you know the rest. So could it be the bond that we share that brought me to this world?"

"hmmmm…. I'm not really sure…" Riku said. "It sounds plausible…"

"I HATE TO BREAK UP THE REUNION" a voice boomed across the room. Everyone turned to see a figure walking towards them from across the expanse of the ball room.

"I have been waiting a long time to meat all of you." The figure continued to walk towards them. He had gray spiky hair, and he wore a dark grey suit.

"My name is Reyuk." He finally came to a stop a little ways away from them. "And I am the king of hearts." He said holding out his hands. He looked around at all of them in turn. "welcome." he said with a smile.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment.

Then Sora seemed to get a hold of himself. In a flash his keyblade was in his hand and swinging at the man's head. His keyblade never made contact. Sora stood in front of the man, his whole body stiff.

Reyuk looked at him a little disappointed. "So we are not going to take any time out for pleasantries? Very well, If you insist." He straitened the cuffs of his shirt, then with a flick of his hand Sora went flying across the room.

Behind Reyuk a black shape materialized out of the air. It stepped out from behind him and stood in plain sight. It was a black knight. A heartless. In its hand it held a black and red keyblade.

Riku and Kairi both summoned there keyblades.

"hmmm.. This should be fun" Reyuk said with a wicked smile. "Let's take this to the surface." With that the man pointed a hand in the direction Sora had gone flying. With a jerk of his hand, Sora came flying back. Reyuk grabbed Sora around the neck, and then with the other hand he gestured towards the ground. He flicked his wrist upwards. With a loud crack, the tiled floor broke away from the rest of the floor and shot upwards. Roxas looked up in horror as they shot towards the ceiling.

"Not to worry" Reyuk said calmly. He pointed a finger at the ceiling and there was a great impact to the air. The ceiling above them and everything above that exploded upwards in great big chunks. They shot through the new hole in the roof and through the surrounding rock above them. They seemed to climb for miles until suddenly the light of the sun hit them. With it was a hot blast of dry sandy air.

"ahhhhh, that's much better." Reyuk said. He then threw Sora to the side as though he was nothing more than a rag doll.

Sora landed hard on the warm rock. Feeling suddenly returned to his body. He went limp then pushed himself to his feat. He turned to face Reyuk, rage filling his eyes, but before he could take a step, his body went ridged again.

"No….. I want you on my side." he said pointing a finger at Sora.

Soras body went limp again, but this time when he looked up, his eyes where blood red.

"That should even the odds." Reyuk said with a smile. "Now, attack"

Riku and kair both moved to attack Reyuk, but neither of there attacks landed. Riku was stopped by the heartless, while Kairi was stopped by Sora.

"No!" Kairi whispered as she looked into Soras grinning face. Then with a mighty shove he threw her back away from Reyuk. She landed a good distance away and slid to a stop. Coughing heavily she got back on the feet. Sora was charging Roxas Mitsuki and Namine who where all standing together. Roxas stood in front of Mitsuki and threw out his arm to summon his keyblade. Nothing happened. He stared at his hand surprised. Then he looked back at Sora who jumped in the air to attack. Roxas flinched and covered his head, but instead of the attack coming from above, it came from the side. Something hit him and sent his sprawling on the ground. He turned just in time to see Kairi block the attack from Sora.

"GET UP!" Kairi yelled through her teeth as she pushed against Sora's keyblade. "Grab another keyblade! Defend your family!" looking over her shoulder as best she could she yelled "Namine! Get out of here! Find the ship!" Namine nodded then turned and took off in the other direction.

Kairi cried out as she fell to her knees. Sora had overpowered her. He grabbed the shaft of her keyblade with one hand, and with the other he brought up his keyblade to strike her.

Suddenly he let go of Kairi and jumped back just in time to dodge a swing from Mitsuki.

"What!?!" Kairi and Roxas said at the same time. Mitsuki stood rite behind Kairi. Her razor sharp keyblade pointed at Sora. "You stay away from her!" she yelled at Sora.

Sora's eyes seemed to flash as he smiled again, then he twisted to the side and charged Roxas instead. Roxas scrambled backwards as fast as he could until he hit something. Looking up he saw the handle of a keyblade sticking up behind him. Spinning around and jumping to his feet he grabbed the keyblade and brought it up just in time to block Sora's attack.

Roxas grinned. He knew he had the upper hand now.

Riku was not faring very well. The heartless was just as powerful and just and skilled as he was. Attack after attack, the heartless would block every one, and then counter and push him back.

In a quick break in the fighting, Riku glanced over his shoulder to see how the others where doing. Roxas was fighting Sora with exceptional skill. It was quite obvious that he was going to win.

Returning to his own battle he searched around for something to give him a bit of an advantage. Spotting another keyblade he grabbed it. Suddenly realizing something was wrong, he looked back at the knight. It was standing, and waiting for him as though it didn't want to fight unless he was ready.

He looked to see what Reyuk was doing. He was standing with his hands behind his back watching all of them with a slight smile on his face. He was enjoying it.

Gripping the keyblades, Riku turned back to the knight and stood in a ready position. The knight nodded and then grabbed its own keyblade and charged Riku.

With his left hand he swung at the heartless. It jumped over his attack and brought its own keyblade down towards his head. Riku quickly raised the other keyblade over his head, but at the keys made contact there was a cracking sound. Knowing something was wrong Riku threw himself backwards. The knight's keyblade buried in the ground where he had just been standing.

Rolling back to his feat he looked at the keyblade. There was a crack running down the shaft of it. Then before he could do anything else, it shattered. The whole keyblade broke into tiny peaces so that Riku was left holding just the handle. Throwing it to the side he grabbed another. Then a horrifying idea struck him. He turned just in time to see Roxas standing over Sora. His keyblade was raised over his head ready to bring it down towards Sora. Riku watched as Roxas swung with all his strength, bringing his keyblade down with tremendous force towards Sora. As soon as their Keyblades made contact, Roxas's keyblade shattered. Roxas looked dumbfounded as he was left holding nothing but the handle.

Sora grinned wickedly as he kicked out with his legs. His foot connected with Roxas chest and he was thrown back several feet. Landing hard on the ground Roxas rolled over to see Sora running at him ready to stab him. Then in a flash Mitsuki was in front of him. She blocked Soras attack and then countered. Her movements where very sloppy and Sora quickly stepped out of the way of her attacks. He then came around and with a downward swipe and sliced her across the chest.

"NOOOO!!!" Roxas yelled. He scrambled to his feat and attacked Sora. With out even realizing it, his real keyblade was in his hand. He swung it at Sora who jumped back several yards. He turned for a second to see what had happened to Mitsuki. Kairi had her in her lap and was quickly checking to see if she was ok. Before Roxas could find out how bad it was, Sora attacked again. He stabbed, trying to stab Roxas through the heart. Dodging quickly Roxas sidestepped the attack, and with a calculated stab, he hooked his keyblade through the hand guard of Soras keyblade. With a twist he ripped the keyblade out of Sora's hand.

Without even pausing to consider what had happened Sora pulled back his fist and punched Roxas in the face. Taken off guard Roxas stumbled back and fell to the ground.

In a second Sora was on top of him punching him again and again. Roxas fought back as best he could, but he couldn't do much. Everything around him was starting to go blurry. He knew he would loose consciousness in a few seconds.

The wait suddenly lifted from his chest. He looked around dazed trying to see through the fog in his mind. Then he saw what he was looking for. Mitsuki stood next to Sora on the ground. Her razor sharp keyblade up against his throat, and her foot was on his chest, pinning him to the ground. The armor across her chest was sliced open, but the white shirt underneath showed no sign of blood. The armor had protected her.

Kairi quickly ran to Roxas side. Helping him up, she put a hand to his forehead. The fog in his mind instantly cleared. He looked around taking in the situation in a single glance. He winced as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is he under control?" he said wiping blood from the side of his mouth.

"Not for very long" Mitsuki grunted as she put more wait on her foot pushing Sora back to the ground.

Kairi quickly left Roxas and ran to Sora's side. She knelt down and leaned over his head. She looked deep into his eyes. He smiled wickedly and grabbed her left breast hard. She winced, but she bit back her cry of pain. Opening her eyes again, she stared deep into his eyes. Slowly, the smile faded from his lips. He slowly stopped struggling. The red glow in his eyes began to fade. Finally he released his hold on her and his body began to go relax.

"KAIRI! LOOK OUT!" Riku yelled. Jerked out of her concentration she looked up to see Reyuk pointing a keyblade at her. Electricity was arching from the end of the keyblade to everything with in a five foot radius. Then he launched the attack. The bolt of lightning shot towards Kairi.

In a flash Roxas was in front of her. The green shield was protecting him. The lightning hit the shield, and then shattered it. The electricity shot into his keyblade and his whole body began to spasm as electricity arched from his keyblade, through his body, and into the ground. As it passed through him he fell to his knees. Mitsuki quickly kicked the keyblade out of his hand and then threw herself beside him.

Insane laughter filled the air. Kairi looked down to see Sora's eyes glowing bright red again. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Getting to his feet he held her off the ground at arms length. She clawed at his hands gasping for breath. Tears streamed down her face as she stared into Sora's eyes. The man that she loved was about to kill her.

Mitsuki bent over Roxas feeling for his pulse. It was pounding like crazy, but it was there. He was alive. Mitsuki sighed with relief, then realized what was going on. Spinning around she kicked Sora's legs out from under him. He collapsed with Kairi on top of him.

"Hold him!" Kairi yelled at Mitsuki. She quickly grabbed both his arms and forced him down. Kairi did the same. With there combined wait they managed to pin him down. "RIKU!" she yelled. Instantly Riku spun around and launched a blast of dark energy at the Reyuk. With a wave of his hand Reyuk extinguished the blast as though it was nothing more than a puff of smoke. But even though it did nothing, it distracted Reyuk for a second giving Kairi the chance that she needed.

She stared deep into Sora's eyes, and then she kissed him. Instantly Sora stopped fighting. His eyes closed and his whole body went limp. Then his eyes opened with a snap. They where his normal blue eyes once again. Kairi pulled back and looked at him.

A look of determination set on his face Sora sat up. "Are you ok?" he said looking at her neck.

"I'm fine." She said feeling her neck.

Sora suddenly went ridged. Then he grabbed Kairis arms and twisted her to the side. She fell hard to the ground with a grunt of pain as Sora rolled on top of her. Not a second after they rolled to the side, an enormous column of fire shot through the space where they had just been. When it passed, a huge gouge had been taken out of the ground.

Mitsuke had seen the attack coming and had grabbed Roxas just in time to pull him out of the way. She pulled him behind a large rock, and then she leaned against it panting. As she sat next to him she checked to see if he was ok. He wasn't breathing.

"NO!" Mitsuki cried. She ripped open his shirt and lay her head to his chest. She heard nothing. Straitening she put her hands on his chest and began pushing repeatedly.

"Come on! Come on!" she cried as she pushed again and again on his chest. As she pounded on his chest she felt a crack. One of his ribs had broken, but she didn't stop. She pounded on his chest again, and soon another one cracked.

With a long gasp Roxas shot to a sitting position. Then he doubled over coughing loudly. Rolling onto his stomach he vomited. He continued to cough as he rolled over and lay back down. Mitsuki was now crying as she threw her arms around him.

Roxas cried out as she landed on his now broken ribs. "Get off, get off, get off!" he cried through coughs. Mitsuki rolled off of him, but realized to late that the shredded armor on her chest had cut him.

Kairi quickly ran around the rock where Mitsuki and Roxas where. "Can you stand?" she said quickly. Roxas tried to sit up, but winced and collapsed again. He shook his head.

Kairi swore under her breath. "Mitsuki! Get him up! I don't care how, he just needs to stand." Mitsuki nodded and started to get to her feet. Then a shout stopped her half way through. Sora dove from around the rock pushing Kairi to the ground. A split second later a bolt of lightning sliced through the rock they where standing behind. It passed just over the back of Mitsukis neck.

Sora got to his feat and pulled Kairi up with him. "We need to get out of here now" he said. We can't win this. If we attack him, he gains control of our body's. I think if we don't attack, we should be ok. He can still attack, but he can't control us but we still cant win. Where is Namine?" He said looking around.

"I sent her to find the ship." Kairi said.

"Good. That would explain what that is" Sora pointed behind them to an object flying towards them at incredible speed.

"She will be seen!" Kairi cried out.

"It doesn't matter. If Reyuk wanted to stop her he would have already. Kairi, run out there and meet her. Mitsuki, help Roxas. Get him to that ship if it's the last thing you do. I'm going to help Riku." Then without another word he turned and jumped over the rock. Mitsuki and Kairi both looked at each other, and then with a nod they both moved. Kairi took off towards the approaching ship wile Mitsuki grabbed Roxas arm. She threw one of his arms around her shoulders, and grabbed the back of his pants. She then tried to pull him to his feet.

Gritting his teeth Roxas tried to stand with her. He yelled with pain but still managed to get to his feat. He was breathing heavily and wincing with each breath as his chest expanded.

Kairi ran as fast as she could towards the ship waving her arms. It slowed as she got closer. Landing heavily the hatch opened and Namine hopped out. "Are you ok?" she called.

"Yes! I'm fine! Get back in the ship!" Kairi waved. Then she turned to see Mitsuki and Roxas walking as fast as they could towards the ship. Behind them something was wrong. A huge dust could was racing towards them. She could see nothing past it.

"SHIT!" Kairi said. Then she looked around wildly for something to use. Not finding anything she bent down and tore her shirt in half up to her breasts. Then she tore all the way around her body so that her shirt only hung low enough to cover her breasts. Looking back up at the approaching cloud of sand she took of running towards Roxas and Mitsuki. "HOLD YOU BREATH!" Kairi yelled. Then taking the torn peace of the shirt she tore a long strip off that and tied it around her head so it covered her mouth. Then she tore the other peace into two more strips. As soon as she got to Roxas and Mitsuki she thrust the two peaces at them. Mitsuki grabbed one, and the other Kairi tied around Roxas's head. Not a second after that the wall of sand hit them.

They where all knocked off there feet by the blast of wind. The sand enveloped them. it blew through the air making it impossible to see anything more than a few yards in any direction. "What is it!?!" Mitsuki yelled through the cloth around her mouth. Her eyes where shut tight.

"I don't know, but we can't find out!" Kairi got to her feet and grabbed one of Roxas arms. "Come on! We need to get to the ship!" Mitsiki grabbed Roxas other arm and together they pulled him to his feet.

"Where is the ship?" Mitsuki yelled back.

"Its back this way! Come on!" Kairi yelled. She was also unable to see anything, but she knew the way. She could see a few of her footprints before they where blown away. They where a direct line to the ship. "this way!" she called as she began marching in the direction of the ship.

Sora spun around wildly. He was unable to see anything. The light was quickly fading as the sand cloud grew thicker. Then directly in front of him he saw a flash of red. Raising his keyblade, he blocked the heartless just in time. With a mighty shove he kicked the heartless in the chest driving it back into the darkness.

"RIKU!" he yelled spinning around.

"SORA!?!" Riku yelled back. He sounded like he was a few feet to his left. Turning he ran a few steps in that direction. Riku materialized through the cloud rite in front of him. Sora grabbed his shoulder and turned him.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sora yelled through the sand.

"HOW!?!" Riku yelled back. He was squinting to the point of almost closing his eyes.

"Back here!" Sora yelled back and without another word he turned and began running back in the direction he had come. Riku fallowed right behind him.

Sora quickly found the rock that Roxas and Mitsuki had been behind. They where gone. Relieved Sora kept running.

"LOOK OUT!" Riku yelled.

Sora brought his keyblade up just in time to block another attack from the heartless to his left side. With another kick Sora drove it back into the darkness. They continued running. Then just in front of them a light erupted out of the darkness. It was the ship, No more than 10 feet in front of them.

"COME ON!" Sora yelled. He ran along the outside until he found the hatch. He pounded on the door and it opened instantly. He dove into the ship and Riku fallowed. Kairi slammed the hatch closed.

Mitsuki turned and yelled to Namine. "There in! Get us out of here!" Namine didn't wait a second more. She pushed the accelerator forward as far as it would go and pointed the nose of the ship towards the sky.

The sandstorm on the surface quickly faded and died. Reyuk walked into the clearing where the ship had been seconds before. The heartless appeared next to him. It looked at Reyuk as though asking if it should stop them. "No…." Reyuk said with a smile. "Let them go for now. I wanted them to leave. They where not nearly powerful enough to give me a good show. They will be back eventually. And when they do come back… I will be waiting." He smiled again and turned away. "I will be expecting a better show next time" he said as though Roxas was standing next to him.

Roxas sat up with a start. The words still echoing in his head. Then he winced and cried out in pain as he fell back down again. He was on the ship laying in a bed in one of the rooms. Kairi ran over to his side. "Oh god I haven't taken a look at you yet." She said placing a hand on his chest. He yelled in pain and she jerked her hand back suddenly.

Mitsuki ran up next to her. "He has two broken ribs." She said putting a hand on his forehead. It was covered in sweat. "And he has a fever." She said pulling her hand back.

"Well we can't do anything for him rite now. The only thing that he can do is not move for a wile."

Mitsuki knelt down next to him and brushed the hair out of his face. He reached up and took her hand.

"Mitsuki?" Roxas said weekly.

She leaned closer to him. "What is it Hun?"

He kissed her fingers. "I'm glad we are together again."

She smiled warmly. "It makes me happier than you could ever know." Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Slowly she pulled back. "Now get some sleep. I'll be back here in a little bit to lay down with you. But right now I need to go talk to your parents."

"Our parents" he said as she stood up.

She just smiled at him and walked out of the room. Kairi stood waiting for her outside the door. Her eyes fell on the jagged shards of metal that was all that was left of the chest plait on the suit of armor.

"Here" she said stepping behind Mitsuki. "Let me help you out of this." Under her arm was the clasp to unhook the armor. Kairi flipped it and the whole chest plait fell apart and crashed to the floor. Mitsuki flexed her shoulders, now free from the metal prison.

"ohhhh that feels so much better." She sighed.

"Come on" Kairi said heading towards the cockpit. "We need to figure out where we are going."

In the cockpit Riku was flying. Sora was nursing a large gash on his upper arm and Namine was trying to doctor up a cut on his left leg. Kairi sat in one of the chairs next to Sora, wile Mitsuki stood in the doorway.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked.

Riku spun around. "Where can we go!?! There is nothing for us to do! We need to go back there!"

"He's rite." Sora said. "We do need to go back, but not any time soon. We need to find a way to become stronger and also Roxas needs to heal."

"Well where could we go to find anything that would help us like that?" Namine asked.

"The king would know what we need!" Roxas yelled from the other room. Mitsuki smiled. Everyone smiled. Riku turned and punched in the coordinates . "Then that's where we are going." He said. "Now I recommend we all get some sleep." 

Kairi nodded in agreement. "Mitsuki" she said turning to face her. "Keep an eye on him."

Mitsuki grinned and nodded. Then she turned and walked out of the cockpit. She returned to the room Roxas was in. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she began unhooking the clasps on the armor on her legs. Once they were off she pulled off the parts on her arms. Throwing them into the corner she rolled over and lay down next to Roxas. She snuggled up close to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to like your family" she said with a smile.

"I hope so." He said. "Because you are part of it weather you like it or not."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she lay her head back down and quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roxas sat in a meeting room in a big comfy chair. His bones had been healed by healers here at the castle, but he was still very bruised and bandaged. His whole family sat around a big table. All of them sat in big chairs just like his. They where waiting to see the king. They had been healed, cleaned up, and fed by the staff at the palace. Then after all that they where put in a waiting room to wait for the king.

They had only arrived a few hours ago. After there encounter with the king of hearts three days ago they where still very worn out. Roxas was amazed at how fast the healers here at the palace had managed to heal him so fast.

Mitsuki looked beautiful sitting next to him. She was wearing a blue dress of Kairi's. It had thin straps that went over her shoulders and crossed at the back. It hung down to just below her knees. The color if it matched her hair and her eyes perfectly. She turned, feeling Roxas eyes on her. She smiled warmly at him. He smiled back.

The sound of a door opening across the room drew all there attention. "Hello my friends!" a cheery voice said. Roxas stood up with a smile to greet the king, but he winced as he got to his feet. Mitsuki was instantly at his side.

"I'm ok." He said holding out a hand.

Mickey walked up to Roxas and put his hands on his hips. "Well it looks like you all have been on one hell of an adventure. Please, sit down and tell me all about it." With that Mickey hopped up on the chair next to Roxas and turned to face everyone.

Roxas sat down slowly with Mitsuki's help. Mickey turned to them. "So who might this fine young woman be?" he asked with a smile.

Mitsuki gave a little start, surprised at being addressed to. "My names Mitsuki." She said with a bow.

"Child of the light..." Mickey smiled.

"What?" Mitsuki said.

"Child of the light. Its what your name means." Mickey said with a laugh. "You didn't know that?" Mitsuki shook her head a little surprised. "And what is your relation to this group of ragamuffins?"

Mitsuki looked down at Roxas. "She's my wife." Roxas said. It was now his turn to smile as Mickey was taken aback. Composing himself Mickey smoothed the front of his shirt.

"I believe you all have a long story to tell me." He said sitting down. "Please begin." And so they did. They talked for many hours about everything that had happened in detail they went over what had happened to Kairi and Namine, about Roxas and Mitsuki, and of course about the king, Reyuk. They talked for hours, well into the day. Finally their story ended and the room was left in an empty silence. Mickey seemed deep in thought as he contemplated everything he had just been told.

"These are some very interesting things… first and foremost is the bloodstones." Mickey said. "A bloodstone caries awesome power. More power than most anything else. A bloodstone can rival the pure power of a true keyblade. A bloodstone is a heart in physical form. The power of the heart is incredible. Not only figuratively, but also literally. Because of this, all stone are very rare. I have two myself, but that is it. I have never seen another since I gained the two that I have."

"Whose where they?" Sora asked.

Mickey looked across the table. He paused for a long moment. Then he said quietly, "Kairi's parents."

Kairi gasped, and everyone else seemed to grow stiff. "You're joking! Right?" Riku said.

"No, I assure you, I am quite honest." Then from an inside pocket of his shirt he pulled out two stones. "I keep them close to my heart." Then along with the stones he pulled out a small peace of paper. He hopped up and walked across the table. He handed the paper to Kairi.

She looked at the picture, and her eyes instantly started watering up. Sora leaned around to see what she was looking at. "It's my parents…" Kairi said shakily. "I've never seen them before."

The picture showed a woman with bright red hair and green eyes hugging a tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes. They where both smiling in the picture as they hugged each other. "There names where Alerna and Serif. I knew them since they where children. They where part of the original order of knights that fought and defeated the original king of hearts."

"But…. Wait a minute. That was over hundreds of years ago." Riku said leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "If what you say is true, Kairi and you would both be incredibly old, if not dead."

"That's where these come in." Mickey said holding up the stones. "They transported me and Kairi through time. Since then they have done nothing more. But I have always thought that they would serve another purpose."

"Roxas!" Mickey said turning to face him. "I know that one of these stones is meant for you." With that he handed one of the stones to him. "That was once your grandmothers. Take good care of it."

Roxas looked at it dumbfounded. "This was once… my grandmother's heart?"

"Yes. She gave it to me just before she died. I knew she wanted me to protect Kairi with it, but I am no longer able to do that. It is now your job to protect everyone."

"But how can I do that?" Roxas asked still a little confused. "I mean, I was beaten to nearly an inch of my life last time I faced Reyuk." Mickey thought about it for a moment.

"Summon your key blade for me." Mickey said. Roxas did as he was asked. Mickey studied it for a moment. "You have one more empty spot for a stone on the hilt." Mickey pointed to the empty spot on the keyblade. Roxas moved to put the stone into the spot. "No! Not there." Roxas stopped in mid action. "If what I'm thinking is right, something very big might happen. The bloodstone is incredibly powerful. I don't know what will happen, but something so powerful could be dangerous. So stand up and go stand a little ways over there."

Roxas glanced at Mitsuki. She immediately got to her feet and helped him up. Then, slipping an arm around his waste she helped him away from the table. "That's good." Mickey said. Mitsuki gave Roxas a little squeeze before returning to her seat.

Roxas stood up strait. In one hand he held his keyblade, and in the other he held the bloodstone. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Then slowly opening them he looked at Mitsuki. She smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back, and then his face took on a determined expression. He griped the keyblade and the stone, and then he brought them together.

Light and sound exploded out in every direction. Everyone covered there eyes from the blinding light. Wind wiped around them roaring in there ears. The whole room seemed to shake. Mitsuki called out to Roxas but there was no response. The wind tore through the air in all directions. Chairs where blown over. Pictures on the wall where ripped off and thrown across the room. The bright white light blinded everyone. The roaring wind continued for several minutes. Suddenly everything stilled. Then a second later the wind doubled in intensity. All of it pushing away from where Roxas was. Then as soon as it had started, it stopped. But the bright light still remained. A little dimmer, but still there.

Everyone slowly opened there eyes. In the spot where Roxas had been standing before stood someone completely different. The figure wore a radiant skin tight white robe that hung down to just above the ground. It had a hood that covered his face. The robe was opened from the waist down. The stranger wore white pants, and white shoes under it. The robe had no sleeves. The strangers muscular arms where bare down to his hands. He wore white gloves, but the most spectacular thing was that in each hand the figure held a full keyblade staff. One in each hand. The key blades where shaped like swords with intricate designs across the blades.

The figure turned and raised the staffs above his head. Everyone in the room flinched. Then he brought them down and buried them in the ground. He let them go and they stayed buried in the solid stone floor. Reaching up the figure griped the sides of his hood and flipped it back.

Mitsuki gasped and threw herself at Roxas. He caught her and hugged her tight.

"Wow!" Mickey said happily. "That was quite a reaction. You had me worried for a wile."

"Whys that?" Roxas said still holding Mitsuki.

"Well… if you weren't strong enough to control the power… it could have killed you…"

"WHAT!?!" Kairi and Sora both yelled at the same time.

"Calm down, calm down." Mickey gestured with his hands. "I had complete faith that he was strong enough… But he did have me worried for a moment…." He said more to himself than anyone else. "Anyway, how do you feel my boy?"

Roxas let go of Mitsuki and flexed his arms. Then he stretched over his head and then back. "I feel great! Nothing is sore at all."

"Hmm… I thought as much" Mickey said. He seemed a little worried. "Roxas… let go of the power."

Roxas nodded. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In a flash the white robe vanished in a cloud of glowing sparks. They faded and Roxas slouched forward. Mitsuki caught him as he fell. He leaned heavily on her as she maneuvered him towards a chair.

"I thought so." Mickey said. "The power does drain you, but at the same time it heals you. You wont feel your real injuries until after you release the power."

"What does that mean?" Mitsuki asked sitting Roxas down in the chair.

"Well…. If he was to get in a fight right now with that form he would probably defeat any opponent. But… when he released the power when he finished, the drain on his energy, and all the damage he had taken during the fight could add up in the end and kill him…"

Mitsuki stiffened. Roxas looked up weekly. "Its ok Mitsuki" he said. His eyes where half closed. "It does make me weaker, but at the same time it heals me. All the damage I had before, all that feels fine now. I'm just really tired. Il be fine in a few minutes"

Mitsuki turned back to Mickey. "So, if he's fully healed before going into battle, after it is over…?"

"He would probably be in a state much like he is rite now. But don't worry. Its nothing a good night of sleep wont fix."

Mitsuki looked back at Roxas worriedly. His head was drooping and he was about to fall asleep where he sat. "I think I should get him to bed" she said.

"No need." Mickey said. Then from his pocket he pulled the second bloodstone. "Here, put this in his hand." He handed it to Mitsuki. She took it, and doing as she was told, placed it in Roxas's hands. It instantly started glowing green.

Roxas's eyes shot open. He took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. He opened his eyes again and looked at everyone. Then he looked down at his hands. He seemed surprised at the stone there.

"It's the kings" Mitsuki whispered in his ear.

"Right." Roxas said. Then he stood up and handed it to the king. Mitsuki reached out to catch him, but he didn't fall. He seemed to be in perfect health. He smiled at her and sat back down. She looked at him worriedly, then sat on the arm of the chair next to him and rested her hand on top of his head.

"Excellent!" Mickey seemed overjoyed that everything was good. "Now to the real matter at hand."

"And that is…" Riku asked leaning back in his chair.

"Reyuk's plans." Mickey said.

"Well how would we know what it is unless he actually tells us?" Sora asked.

"Well it just so happens that we know quite a bit." Mickey sat back down in his chair to begin telling his story. "Recently, as in a few days ago we managed to find who axel was working for."

"Really?" Riku leaned forward again excitedly.

"Yes. I found them on accident." Mickey said. "I decided to go to the guild that Kairi's parents where a part of. I wanted to find all the information I could on the original king of hearts and his powers. Now long ago your parents where the last remaining members. It may have been for a short time, but they where the last ones. Everyone else had been killed by the king. But it turns out that I must have been wrong. There where people at the guild when I got there. There where not nearly as many as before, but there where still people there. keyblade masters of all ages.

The guild had reformed many years ago. Reyuk knows of this. He was one of their strongest members, so when he was banished, he fed the darkness. It gave him more and more power. Then the quean came to him. she had felt his power growing and had come to help him. she gave him the ability to control the darkness completely. Thus turning him into the king of hearts." 

"But wait," Sora said confused. "Then what was the group that took Namine? They had to have been working for the quean…"

"They weren't" Mickey said flatly. "Those people are more of a rebel group. They hate the new king. They think he's week. They are the ones who got you all into this. They hate Reyuk. They want to resurrect the old king. If they succeed then they will gain extreme power for bringing back the original king of hearts. That is there goal. That has been there goal all along for centuries."

"So… We would not be involved if it wasn't for this rebel group?" Namine said.

" Oh no, you would have been involved. I would have had to call upon you all eventually. But you would have been oblivious until only recently. They just got you involved sooner than expected. But don't worry, it is actually for the best. Because of it, you all are much stronger."

There was a pause as everyone took this information in. "Well that's all good to know" Sora said, "but what is Reyuk's plan? The rebel group doesn't matter. We destroyed them. We need to know about Reyuk and what he is planning."

"well it's a little complicated. It took some thinking, but I think I have it all figured out. Reyuk was hurt when he was banished from the guild. So naturally he wants revenge. but he needed an army. That's where all the knights come from. The weapons he's giving them, the key blades, are his counter against the real key blades of the guild.

He plans to match the guilds numbers with his own army. Then when the battle happens, he will completely destroy the guild. Then once that is done, there will be nothing stopping him from plunging everything into darkness."

A silence fell over the room. no one could think of anything to say.

"wait…" Kairi said breaking the akward silence. She sounded hopeful. "if the guild is still around, then maybe I have relatives there!"

"I'm sorry, but I highly doubt that." Mickey said.

"why not?" Kairi looked very disappointed.

"because if there where any relatives, they would all is long dead by now. Remember that you where born hundreds of years ago. If there where any relatives, they would all have died. And also the fact that the people from the guild where usually only one person from each world. so where ever your parents where from, they where on separate worlds, and no one related to them would have anything to do with the guild."

Kairi hung her head.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Mickey said. He sounded truly sorry for her.

"no, its ok." Kairi said happily. "I don't need relatives. I have my real family here." She smiled at Sora.

"so what are we going to do about Reyuk?" Riku said bringing the conversation back to the more pressing matter.

"well, I was once a part of the guild, and I know what there best keyblade wielders where like. I believe that Roxas here is as good, if not better than the level of there best fighters. So are you Sora. But Reyuk is much more powerful than any of them. this new skill that Roxas has should help him, but alone it may not be enough. He will need help from all of you."

"don't worry" Riku said. "we will be by his side the whole way."

"excellent!" Mickey said. "then it will soon be time for us to leave."

"WHAT!?!" Sora cried, "but we just got here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry my friend, but the time for the final battle is fast approaching. When I met with the leader of the guild, he was preparing everyone for battle. If you hurry, you can get there before they leave. They really need your help. Roxas is the only one who can face the king. No member of the guild stands a chance."

Roxas sighed and stood up. "well it looks like we don't have a choice. We have to go back as soon as possible."

"Well… not just yet…" Mickey said cautiously. "I want you all to stay the night. A full nights rest in a bed will do you all good."

"I'm good with that." Roxas said stretching. "so then shall we head off to bed?"

"I think so" Kairi said. She was bending over Namine's chair. Namine was fast asleep.

"yes, I think that would be smart." Mickey hopped down from his chair. "It is quite late, and we have been talking for a very long time. Come with me, and I will show all of you to your rooms."

Sora got up and walked over to Namine. Picking her up in his arms he followed after Mickey. Kairi walked next to him. Riku Roxas and Mitsuki were just behind them as they all left the room.

They walked down corridors and hallways for a wile. Finally Mickey stopped at a huge door with intricate carvings in the woodwork around the door. "Roxas and Mitsuki, this will be your room." Mackey said as he pointed to the door. "everyone else, follow me." The group continued on.

Mitsuki stepped forward and opened the door. Her arm fell limply as her side as she stared at the room. it was enormous, with a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling filling the room with golden light. A gigantic bed sat against the far wall. the walls and floor where covered in tile mosaics. And around the bed was a soft red carpet.

"Are we going to go in?" Roxas said from behind Mitsuki. She flinched realizing she was just standing in the doorway admiring the room.

"right, sorry." She said opening the door all the way and stepping inside. Roxas stepped in after her and immediately went to the bed. He flopped down on it and just lay there. Mitsuki walked around the room taking it all in. she opened a side door to reveal an elaborate bathroom.

"a shower! Thank god!" she said. Then she called over her shoulder. "Roxas!"

"what's up?" he called back.

"I'm taking a shower."

"ok."

When she got out she walked over to the bed. She had a towel wrapped around her, as she dried her hair. Roxas was wearing his underwear and still lay in the same place he had been before. Mitsuki sat down in a chair next to the bed. In front of her was a desk with a large mirror on it. she looked at herself and as she dried her hair. She slowly stopped drying her hair as in idea came to her. A pained look crossed her face.

"Roxas…" she said.

"hmm?" he grunted without moving.

"what your going to be doing… its dangerous… incredibly dangerous…" she took a shuddering breath. "I'm scared for you."

"don't worry" Roxas said. "I'm sure everything will be fine"

"but I'm not sure." She said. She began twisting the bottom of her towel in her fingers. "I've almost lost you twice. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of loosing you!"

Roxas sat up. he looked at her concerned. "come here." He stood up and spread his arms to her. she went into his arms and leaned against his chest. he hugged her close. "I know how you feel" he whispered. "I don't ever want to leave you, but this fight is going to happen. If we don't do it now, then it will happen later on, and it will be much worse. And I feel safe knowing that my whole family will be with me. Including you." He gave her a little squeeze.

Mitsuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered, and then she buried her face in his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth as she cried. Finally she stopped. Leaning against him her breathing returned to normal. They stayed standing and holding each other, rocking back and forth for some time.

"Roxas…" Mitsuki said not looking up.

"hmm?"

"I want to have another baby."

Roxas stopped rocking. Mitsuki looked up into his eyes. "I want to have another baby… Please?"

"Are you sure?" he said looking down at her.

"yes. I want another baby. That way… if you die… there will still be a part of you with me always."

He looked at her for a long time. Then he began to smile. "I'm not going to die. But I would love to have a baby."

She smiled widely, then she let go of her towel. it fell to the ground around her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. her bare breasts pressing up against his chest. he smiled down at her. he ran a finger down the side of her face, and then he brought it around and under her chin. He tilted her head up. she began breathing harder as he bent down. slowly there lips made contact. A shiver ran down her spine. A whole new world of feelings exploded through her. she had never felt anything like this before. It was like this world was different from where she was from. Her sense of feeling was much higher than usual. She felt a wave of need rush through her. she wanted him, all of him. she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. He fell back onto the bed. She fell on top of him. he laughed and rolled her over so that they where more on the bed, and she was under him. he pushed himself up on his arms and looked into her eyes. Dark pools of blue stared back at him. she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned his head against her hand for a moment. She laughed, and then pulled his head down to her. he kissed her. she slipped her tongue into his mouth as they kissed.

Roxas laid down and put one hand behind her head. They rolled over as they kissed so they where lying next to each other. She pulled herself closer to him, pressing her breasts and stomach up to his body again. with one hand Roxas held her head. With the other he ran it over her butt and up her side. slowly he pulled away from kissing her. she moaned slightly as his hand began working her left breast. At the same time he kissed her cheek, then her neck. She moaned again more loudly. Roxas rolled them over again so that she was under him. he slid himself down her body as he kissed her shoulder, then her chest, then her right breast. He kissed her nipple, while massaging the other in his hand. She moaned again lifting her arms above her head. She griped the bed sheets and clutched them in her hands as she gave herself over to the waves of feeling coursing through her body. Her breathing began increasing.

Roxas felt her chest rising and falling faster as faster. He released her left breast and slowly slid his hand down her stomach. She opened her eyes and watched him as he slid his hand down the inside of her thigh. She was very wet. Her whole body shivered in anticipation as she watched him. slowly he slid his fingers inside her. she moaned loudly as she arched her neck. Slowly, he began working his fingers inside her. she brought her hand up and ran it through his hair again. she began running her fingers through his hair faster and faster. Then with a start she sat up and grabbed his face. she kissed him violently, but he didn't stop. he kept working his fingers. She lay back down and began biting one of her fingers. She began moaning over and over. At the same time she began moving her hips up and down with the movement of his fingers.

Roxas leaned down and kissed her neck again. She continued to moan louder. Roxas began to worry that someone mite hear her. leaning forward he kissed her lips. She pulled her finger out of her mouth and kissed him back. her moans where muffled a little now. She threw her arms around him again. he could feel her hips moving in rhythm with his fingers underneath him as he kissed her. she stopped kissing him and pulled his head to her shoulder. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. then she kissed his neck. But she couldn't for very long. Slowly the feeling overtook her.

Then suddenly sitting up she grabbed his wrist. She was breathing heavily. "no more." She said.

"what?" Roxas started to say.

"I want you." She said pulling him down on top of her.

Roxas looked down and positioned himself between her legs. She watched him. "are you ready?" he said. She nodded

slowly, he moved in. she winced as she felt him inside her, but she was quickly overcome with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he began moving up and down.

her rhythmic moaning grew louder and louder until finally she gave out one long moan. Curling up she hugged him to her. her whole body shivered as she held him close, not wanting him to ever be anywhere without her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day Mickey met them all outside the room they had been in the day before. "morning everyone!" Mickey said cheerily. "I trust that you all slept well." Namine, Roxas, Mitsuki, Kairi, Sora and Riku all nodded. Roxas and Mitsuki where holding hands.

"Now we are going to be leaving shortly, but I got something for you all first. I picked these up when I was at the guild." he opened the door to the room revealing 6 suits of armor. "these are the same kinds of armor that the original guild members would wear. I got a set for each of you." Sora stepped forward to admire them. he picked up the arm of one suits. "But how will we be able to recognize each other if we are in them? wont we look like everyone else in the guild?"

"No. the guild is all wearing different kinds. There are armor rankings. The ranking is based on there skill with a keyblade. these are the highest ranking in all of the guild. there is no one in the guild that is a good enough fighter to wear these suits. And also each suit is different from the next, so you can always tell each other apart." it was true, each suit had different attributes. On one there where spikes coming from the back of the head, on another the shoulders where pointy, they where small differences, but noticeable differences.

"So then, each of you picks a set and suit up." Mickey said happily.

Everyone put on a different suit. Mitsuki's looked a lot like her original suit. "how did you know to get me one?" Mitsuki asked.

"I didn't." Mickey laughed. "That is your original suit. I had it repaired last night."

"Oh…" she said a little surprised. "thank you."

"um… your majesty?" Namine said confused. She had half of her suit on already.

"yes?"

"why do I have a suit of armor? I'm not going to be fighting, am I?"

"of course you wont be fighting. You will stay in the ship and direct troops. But you have the armor to classify you as a leader. It gives you status to the other members of the guild."

"wait, Namine will be there also?" Roxas said concerned.

"she has to be." Mickey said. "she is as much a part of this as you, and we need her to find some way to help. This is the best way." Mickey found as he began thinking. "I have had my suspicions that she has some kind of power within her, but I cant figure out what it is, or how she can use it. so there is no chance of it helping us now. So this is what we will have to do."

Namine picked up the helmet. "I understand. I will do what I can to help."

Roxas sighed. he wasn't happy about Namine being anywhere near the battle field. He didn't even want Mitsuki there. he wanted to do this alone so that he did not have to worry about protecting everyone. But there was nothing he could do. he needed them more than anything else.

"Roxas" Mickey said in a low voice as he walked up next to him. Roxas pulled on his last glove.

"what's up?" he said.

Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out the other bloodstone. "I want you to take this." He said holding up the stone.

"but why? You already gave me one." Roxas said.

"I know, that one gives you power…" Mickey looked at the ground a little embarrassed. "that one will give you power, but this one.. this one could save your life. when you change form back into your regular self, you will be incredibly week. If you wear this, it will heal you after the battle. If you take a serious injury, this will save you. I want you to have it, not only because you are our only hope, but because you are my friend. I'm sure your grandfather would want it that way."

Roxas looked at him warmly. "Thank you your majesty" he said taking the stone.

"wear it around your neck at all times. Keep it with you, and it will keep you safe."

Roxas nodded. then he straitened up and picked up the helmet to his suit of armor.

Mickey stepped back and observed all of them. each was wearing there full suit of armor. They all looked amazing, ready for battle. Mickey sighed. "well then… I guess this is it. follow me." Mickey led them all out and down the hall back to where they had left there ship.

They stopped before the doorway into the ship. Mickey sighed again. "I wish I could come with all of you, but I'm to old to do all the fighting. Sora, Roxas and Riku… protect your family. Fight as hard as you can, and help save the universe once again. Roxas, especially for you, you have been through so much. Way more than your father ever was. You have been away from home for nearly 13 years. I hope this is the last fight you will ever have to have. I'm going to miss all of you." With these final words he gave each of them a hug. he stopped at Mitsuki. "child of the light. I expect great things from you. I don't know how they will happen, but I know that you will be a great help in this future battle. Stay true to your name." Then he gave her a hug. stepping back he looked at them all one last time.

"we will come back your majesty" Riku said. Mickey nodded,

"you have the coordinents I gave you?" Mickey said. Riku held up the paper that the king had given him earlier that morning.

"I got them right here."

"excellent! Then I will see you all when you get back. Riku nodded, then climbed on board. Everybody climbed in after him. The doors closed, and Riku took the controls. He punched in the coordinents and the engines began charging. Outside Mickey stepped back. the roar of the engines filled the launch pad, then with a blast the ship took off. Mickey watched the ship go until it was out of sight. Then he sighed and turned away. "I really hope they can do it." he said to himself. "if they cant… we are all doomed."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roxas stood in the doorway of the ship. The hatch in front of him slowly opened. As soon as the door opened far enough he hoped out.

"General Roxas I presume!" a voice boomed across the room. Roxas looked up with some surprise. A big man in full body armor marched across the room and at either side of him where 2 women. Each of them wearing similar armor, but all over there body where knives. There was not an inch of armor that did not have some kind of blade strapped to it.

The man stepped up and took Roxas hand in a firm handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking Roxas hand vigorously. "We have heard so much about you." The man was completely bald with a long scar running from the top of his head, around his left eye, and then down to his chin.

"You have?" Roxas said confused.

"Of course!" the man boomed. "You are the greatest keyblade master in the known universe. There is no one who has not heard of you!"

Roxas looked dumbfounded. "And who are you?" Sora asked hoping down next to Roxas.

"Oh, forgive me!" the man said. "I am commander Riker of the guild, Leader of all of our armed forces. And welcome to the Guild of Light." Riker held out his arms to show off the hall they stood in.

"Well its very nice to meat you, I'm Sora" he said. He then turned to present the rest of his family. "This is my wife Kairi, and my friend Riku. This is Namine my daughter, and Roxas's wife Mitsuki." Sora finished pointing out each of them.

"Yes, this is excellent! I had hoped that everyone would come. I had not anticipated general Roxas to have a wife, but it is a pleasant surprise." He bowed to Mitsuki as he finished. Mitsuki bowed back.

"I wish to exchange more pleasantries, but time is short." Commander Riker said. All of our tropes are prepared for battle already. We where about to leave when we picked you up on our scanners. General Roxas… will you and your family lead us into the battle against the king of hearts?"

With a determined expression set on his face, Roxas nodded. "That's why I'm here."

"Excellent" commander Riker said. "It is good to see that you are already suited up. If you all will fallow me, I will take you to our troops." With that the commander spun around and walked back the way he came. The two woman fallowed rite behind him. Roxas and Sora exchanged a look then fallowed as well.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did" Riker said over his shoulder as they walked. "I feared that I was leading hundreds of men and women to there deaths… The truth is… none of us are anywhere in the league of the king. I fought him when he was still here at the guild… he defeated me in minutes. I don't stand a chance, and I know none of my men will either. When King Mickey showed up just a few days ago and told us that you may help us, I was overjoyed. Your help could change the tide of this battle.

Our reports say that the men that Reyuk has managed to resurrect are somewhere in the low thousands. We have just about the same numbers, but his men are stronger than us. Many of our men are fairly new to this. Some of them don't stand a chance. With your help we actually have a fighting chance. But it will still be incredibly difficult. We will only know in time how difficult it will be." The commander stopped in front of a large white door. "Are you ready?" he said without turning.

Roxas sighed. "As ready as we are going to be."

"Good!" Riker said. Then with a mighty thrust he swung the doors open. On the other side was a balcony. Riker stepped up to the edge and looked down.

"MEMBERS OF THE GUILD!" his voice boomed out. "THE ONES WE HAVE AWAITED HAVE FINALY ARIVED!" The sound of frenzied cheering reached there ears. "THE MEN AND WOMAN WHO HAVE COME TO HELP ARE TO BE OBAYED TO THEIR EVERY LAST WORD! THEY ARE FAR SUPERIOR FIGHTERS THAN ANY HERE! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO WILL BE FIGHTING THE KING! YOU ALL ARE TO PROTECT THEM WITH YOUR LIVES! IF THEY FAIL, WE ALL FAIL! SO I INTRODUCE TO YOU ALL GENERAL ROXAS!"

Commander Riker stepped to the side and Roxas got a view for the first time of all the people spread out below him. Scores of people stretched out in all directions. They where in a docking bay. Gigantic ships stood ready to take them all away to the battle.

Roxas looked down at all the faces below him. Words failed him as he took in all the numbers. This was the same amount of knights that they where to be fighting. The numbers staggered him. Then he realized why he was here. He was here to lead all these people to battle. He was to be there strength. He sighed. Then raising his arm above his head he summoned his keyblade. Then closing his eyes he felt the power inside him. He touched it. Wind exploded in all directions as the intense light of his power returned. His family was pushed back away from him as the wind whipped around him. As it died, Roxas was left standing on the balcony. His white robe left blowing in the remaining wind. A keyblade staff held above his head, he slowly lowered it. Then with his other hand he threw back his hood. He looked over all the faces below him. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Men and women of the guild! I am not a member of your group. I did not grow up knowing your ways of battle. I was kidnapped many years ago by the darkness. I have been fighting for the past 13 years! But I was not alone! I had two friends by my side!" He paused for a moment as he remembered. "But they lost there lives in the fight against darkness. They gave there lives to help fight for the light. I'm not telling you this just to tell you a sad story! I'm telling you this because it is the truth. War is a terrible thing. Many of you will not be here tomorrow. But I want you to know that all of you are fighting for what is right! This battle is not just about you. It is about the world. Every world! All of your worlds. All of your families and friends. And possibly all of your children. We are going to fight to defend those who cannot fight back. Those who would fall under the thumb of darkness without someone to stand up for them. This someone is you. All of you. You will all be defending the universe, and you all will win. Even if you do not make it home, you will always be remembered as the ones who helped defeat the darkness and save the universe! CAN YOU DO THAT!?!" A resounding cheer exploded from the crowd below. Keyblades where raised up in the air as people cheered loudly. Kairi smiled proudly as she watched him stand tall before her. He continued to look out at the crowd. Mitsuki walked up next to him and put an arm around his waist. He turned and smiled at her. Then he realized something.

He held up his hands for silence. It took a while as people where now wiped up into a frenzy. But at last silence finally came. "Men and women, I have brought with my family. The ones who have fought against ansem, and the organization 13. My father and uncle will be fighting along side all of you!" Sora and Riku stepped forward so everyone could see them. "Also so will my wife and mother!" Kairi stepped forward. Mitsuki was already standing next to Roxas. "My sister will be coordinating all the troops. You are to listen to her commands as she will be able to see everything from above. Do you all understand this?" There was a loud cheer. "Good! Then lets prepare for battle!!" he yelled raising his keyblade above his head. The roar that met his ears almost deafened him.

Lowering his keyblade he turned away from the roaring crowd. "Ok" he huffed. "That should take care of that. Is everyone ready?" Everyone around him nodded.

"Excellent" commander Riker said stepping next to him. "I will take it from hear. You all return to your ship and wait outside for us to join u. we will be on our way shortly."

Roxas nodded and turned to leave. As the door closed behind them they heard the commander's voice boom out over the roar of the crowd. Roxas sighed and slouched. "That was tough." He said. He looked warn out by all of it. He let the power go as he walked and the white robe vanished.

"But you did an excellent job." Mitsuki said kissing him on the cheek. Roxas smiled just a little bit, but it was soon gone. They walked back to their ship in silence. No one wanted to say anything. They where all a little intimidated by Roxas. They had never seen this side of him before. He was completely serious. There was not a trace of the Roxas they usually knew. This one was different. His mind was set on one thing. Silently they all filed into the ship. Roxas sat in one of the chairs around the table and put his face in his hands. Riku started the ship, and took off.

Roxas remained in that position for most of the trip. Finally when they where approaching the desert planet Mitsuki decided to do something about it.

"Are you ok?" Mitsuki said bending over in front of Roxas. Without moving, Roxas parted his fingers so he could see her. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. He looked incredibly warn out.

"I'm worried…" He said flatly. Mitsuki knelt down next to his chair. She took his hand in hers. "I'm worried for all those people. I'm worried about the fate of the universe. I'm worried for you and my family." He cupper her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "I'm worried for our baby." He said in a lower voice. "All these things are in my hands to protect and control. I'm not sure if I can do all of it. I'm not sure…. If I'm strong enough." He turned away from her at these last words.

Mitsuki stared at his face. "Look at me" she said taking his chin and tilting it to face her. She looked into his eyes. He stared back. His eyes looked so sad. So full of pain. But she saw something else. Something new. "Stop all this worrying. You are strong enough. You have been fighting all your life. You have died and even come back to life. You have done so much to help all the worlds everywhere. You will not stop now. You are made for greatness and this is going to be the time that you prove it to everyone." She looked deep into his eyes one last time before leaning forward and kissing him. She pulled away after just one kiss. She leaned her forehead against his. "I believe in you." She whispered.

Roxas looked down at the ground. He studied the floor, his eyes flicking back and forth as thought ran through his head. The he looked up suddenly at her. He looked at her face in the same way. Then a huge smile spread across his face. He jumped to his feet. Mitsuki gave out a cry as Roxas picked her up off the ground and hugged her to his chest. Then as they stood together he kissed her. He kissed her for a long moment. Finally when he pulled away Mitsuki was out of breath.

"Thank you." He said happily. "You made me realize what I was doing wrong. I was trapped in a pit of my own worry." He hugged her close again. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear. "You saved me again from a fate I shudder to think of."

"Roxas, you ready?" Sora called from the front of the ship. Roxas released Mitsuki and walked to the cockpit. "As ready as I'm going to be. Are we almost there?"

"I can see the planet right in front of us" Riku called back.

"What's the status on the rest of the guild?" Roxas asked stopping in the doorway.

"They are right behind us." Riku said punching a few buttons.

"Ok…" Roxas said taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes. He was silent for several moments. "Let's go" he finally said without opening his eyes.

Riku sighed as he began taking the ship in. Roxas turned and grabbed Mitsuki who was just behind him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "I want you to stay safe at all costs." He said. "I can't fight well if I know that you might be in danger." He brushed some hair out of her face.

"I can't do that." She said looking away. "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines whil all this is going on." She looked back at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "We are going to fight together. Side by side. We will finish this together so that we will never have to be apart because of this ever again. I want to help finish this with you."

Roxas sighed as he looked at her. Then he smiled. "Then fight by my side, and if it comes to it, die by my side as well."

Mitsuki threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I will!" she said into his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I you" Roxas said into her neck as he hugged her back.

Suddenly the whole ship shook. "Everyone out!" Riku called. They had landed. Roxas was the first out. He pulled on the helmet to his armor and looked around. He watched the gigantic carrier ships come in and land near them. Dust flew up in all directions as it descended. The members of the guild poured out of each ship as it landed.

Roxas turned to his family. He looked at each of them in turn. This may be the last time he ever saw any of them. Without hesitating he went and hugged each one of them.

Finally letting go of Namine he turned to face the empty desert. Keyblades littered the baron wasteland. The terrain was not as flat as Roxas remembered. There where hills and canyons all over the place. Cracks ran across all of the land. If someone wasn't paying attention they could step in one and break a leg. Roxas made a mental note to watch out for them.

The sun was just rising in the distance. Sand blew all around them, but not nearly as thick as the last time they where here. Roxas's cape billowed in the wind as he turned to check the status of the guild. Most of them had left the ships and had gathered behind them.

"General Roxas!" a man called. Roxas spun around to see commander Riker jogging towards him. He was wearing the same battle scared armor as before. He had no helmet, and over his shoulder he carried a huge keyblade shaped like a war axe. Just behind him fallowed the two women.

"Commander Riker, is your ship ready?" Roxas asked.

"It is all prepared for the little lady" Riker said with a grin.

"Ok," Roxas said turning to Namine. "You are going to go to commander Rikers ship. There you will find a control room of sorts that will overlook the whole battle field. You will use the equipment there to direct the troops. Each group of knights is commanded by someone of higher rank. You will communicate with them, and they will relay your instructions to the rest of their group. Do you understand?" Namine nodded. "Good, then go with the commander, and he will take you to the ship.

Suddenly Roxas went ridged. He was still for a long moment. Then he seemed to come to his senses. "Namine, hurry. Get out of here. Commander, take her where she needs to go." Commander Riker nodded and placing a hand on Namine's back leading her away.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"He's here." Roxas said turning to face the baron land before them. He summoned his keyblade and held it ready to fight.

"Where is he?" Riku asked looking in the direction Roxas was looking.

"On the tallest peak." Roxas mumbled. He wasn't really paying any attention to them. His full concentration was on the highest peak in surrounding hills. "He's there" Roxas said pointing with his keyblade. Riku and Sora both got into a defensive stance ready to fight. Then from the top of a hill further to the right stepped a knight. It wore old battle scared armor and it carried an unusual looking keyblade. Then to the rite of that one another appeared, and then another. Soon all the hills around them where covered with knights. There numbers spread far into the distance in either direction. Thousands of knights stared down at them. But none stood on the highest peak that Roxas was starting at.

"ARE YOU READY MEN?" commander Riker yelled stepping up behind them. In the distance Roxas could hear every member of the guild raze there keyblade as they cheered. "RIGHT! THEN… ATAAAAAAAACK!" the commander yelled.

The roar that filled the air was defining as every soldier charged past them. At the same time the knights moved. The flood of soldiers parted around them as they charged the knights standing atop the hills. Roxas never moved an inch. Sora and Riku looked at each other a little concerned. Being unable to see Roxas face through the helmet, they had no idea what he was looking at. Still Roxas never moved. He kept watching the high peak with no one on it. Sora turned to Mitsuki and Kairi. "You know what to do. Even the odds. Take out as many of the knights as you can. Stay away from the king or his black knight. You got it?"

They both nodded. Then they both turned and ran into the advancing guild members, they where both swallowed up in seconds, but Sora did not watch. He turned back to Roxas waiting for him to do something.

The guild charged around them towards the advancing knights. Then with a huge crash they met mid way. The sound of mettle clashing, and people yelling filled the air. Screams of pain and the smell of blood grew stronger as people quickly fell to the knights. But the battle was not one sided. The guild held there own against the knights. As many of the guild that fell so did the knights. But the numbers that fell where miniscule compared to the greater number of fighters. The pandemonium and noise was overpowering. The guild still charged around Roxas Sora and Riku. They all just waited for Roxas.

Suddenly Roxas moved. He spun around and in a flash reached out and caught something in the air right where he had been a second before. He moved so fast that no one knew what had happened until it was too late. Roxas stood before them still facing the mountains in front of them. In one hand he held a keyblade, in the other he held what looked like a metal arrow. He squeezed the arrow so hard that it bent a little.

"IS THAT ALL YOU ARE GOING TO DO!?!" Roxas yelled at the highest peak. He threw the arrow down and it buried itself slightly in the ground. "ARE YOU NOT GOING TO FACE ME!?"

There was silence for a long moment. Roxas growled as he stared up at the hill. The sounds of battle raged all around them. Guild members and knights fought all around them, but it was as if there was a bubble around Roxas and the others. None of the fighting came anywhere near them. The battle raged a good 10 yards away from them in any direction.

From the ship that flew above the battle Namine watched everything. The fighting had become spread out. Guild members and knights where mixed in with each others sides, fighting one another in close combat. The more advanced fighters used the terrain to fight. They ran through the valleys of the land fighting in close quarters, while others fought atop the mountains. The land gave any number of advantages when fighting.

Namine saw some of the knights far to the east beginning to outnumber the guild quite rapidly. Pushing a button on the control panel in front of her she contacted the squad leader nearest to that area to help.

Back on the ground Roxas and the others still stood watching the peak while the battle raged around them. Then suddenly everything went quiet. Each one of them seemed to stager back at the absence of all the noise. The guild still fought around them, but there was no sound. Then in the silence a silky smooth voice whispered "I'm sorry my children. I did not mean to keep you waiting." Roxas quickly looked to the top of the peak again. A cloud of dust blew in front of it for a second, but when it cleared, Reyuk stood atop it. A wide grin on his face. But something was wrong. Where was the black knight? It should be with him. Roxas searched the hill around him then his eyes went wide. He threw himself backwards, spinning in the air. He brought his keyblade up just in time to block the black knight's keyblade as it headed for the back of Sora's head. Roxas having deflected the attack continued through the air, landing and doing a summersault. He jumped to his feat ready for another attack, but Sora and Riku already had the knight. They both had there keyblades out and pointed at the knight who stood ready. Then all the sounds from the battle came crashing down around them again.

Roxas didn't care about the black knight. He knew Riku and Sora would handle him. Roxas only cared about the king. He looked back at the peak just in time to see a member of the guild try to cut down the king. In a flash without even looking the king grabbed the member of the guild by the forehead. He gave his head a sickening twist. Roxas could almost hear the spine snap. Then with a flick he threw the mans body over the edge of the mountain. With his other hand he made a cutting motion. As the body fell it was suddenly sliced in half. Blood and gore rained down towards the bottom of the mountain. Roxas grit his teeth. He wanted to change into his new form and finish off the king, but he knew that if he did he would loose. He had to wait till the last minute after wearing down the king to give him an advantage.

Up top of the mountain Reyuk summoned a keyblade. A wicked looking thing with lethal sharp edges and barbed prongs at the end. He held out a hand to Roxas and called him forward.

With a roar Roxas tore his eyes away from the king. With a lunge he jumped over the black knight. Sora and Riku went to follow him, but this time the knight blocked there way. Roxas ran through the guild and knights in a strait line for the Kings Peak. Everyone that was fighting in front of him seemed to be thrown out of his way as he got close, but Roxas paid no attention to it. He charged through the battle watching people and knights being killed around him. But he didn't care. He was only focused on the king. He got to the base of the hill and jumped to a rock, then another. He scaled the mountain jumping from rock to rock up it. The whole time he only looked up. Only looked to where the king was just out of sight. He could feel himself getting closer. The taint of darkness seemed to fill the world around him as he climbed. Closer and closer he got until finally he jumped over the edge. In a flash Reyuk slammed into him. If Roxas hadn't been prepared he would have been thrown off the cliff.

Pushing against him with all his might, he twisted his keyblade. It shifted the kings wait off balance slightly making him stager forward. Roxas seized the opportunity and elbowed the king in the face. Staggering back Reyuk held a hand up to his nose. A trickle of blood ran from the left nostril.

"You shouldn't have been able to do that!" Reyuk said with a bit of surprise.

"I have help now." Roxas said standing ready for the next attack. Reyuk wiped his nose on his sleeve. When he pulled his hand away he was smiling.

"This should be a good fight." He said. Then without even a hint of movement he shot forward. He slammed into Roxas again with such force that they both where thrown off the cliff. Roxas was totally unprepared for such a swift attack. He flew strait backwards and slammed into the wall of another cliff quite a distance away. Shaking himself he looked down. He was imbedded in the wall with a 100 foot drop below him and nothing to grab onto. Realizing what was going on he looked for Reyuk. Hovering above the cliff he had been thrown from flew Reyuk. He grinned when Roxas saw him. Then he shot towards Roxas. Bringing his feet up Roxas dug his heals into the wall. With a huge push he launched off the wall meeting Reyuk in mid air. Roxas brought his keyblade swinging up under him. He and Reyuk hit each other in mid air stopping them both dead.

There momentum gone they plummeted towards the earth, fighting each other the whole time, each trying to get the upper hand. Finally with a mighty overhead slash Roxas got Reyuk under him. He kicked him as hard as he could in the chest sending him crashing into the ground below. Fragments of stone flew in all directions as Reyuk was buried into the ground with the force of the impact. Roxas landed a short distance away. He knew it was not over.

He began looking in all directions for Reyuk. He knew he would not come out of the hole he had just made. He did not have to wait long. The sound of grinding rock drew Roxas attention to a huge bolder to his right. Suddenly the boulder shot towards him. Roxas dove out of the way but he was not fast enough. The boulder hit his legs as it flew passed. Roxas landed face down on the stone and slid several feet. A cackling laugh made Roxas groan as he looked up to find Reyuk standing where the boulder had been. Reyuks whole body shook with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I HAVENT HAD A FIGHT LIKE THIS IN YEARS!" he laughed madly. Then he charged Roxas again. Doing a quick back flip Roxas got to his feet just in time to block Reyuks attack. Roxas blocked and countered every attack Reyuk used, but it was clear that Reyuk had the upper hand. Slowly Roxas was being pushed back.

Thinking fast he accessed the power in his keyblade, but not the power of the new form. He grasped the lightning magic and sent it shooting through his keyblade. The next time there keyblades met, the lightning shot through Roxas's keyblade and into Reyuks. The shock caused reyuks arm to go numb giving Roxas the chance to attack. Kicking Reyuks keyblade out of the way Roxas went to stab him in the chest, but instead of piercing him, the keyblade hit an invisible barrier. In a flash Roxas looked into Reyuks face. He was grinning wickedly. They where so close that Roxas could see that all of Reyuks teeth looked more like fangs than actual teeth.

Roxas once again grabbed the keyblades magic. This time fire shot from the end. It set Reyuks shirt ablaze. Instantly reyuk sent the invisible shield strait back at Roxas. It was like a wall suddenly hit him. It pushed him rapidly back into a rock wall where the force crushed him to the stone. Gasping for breath he struggled to get away. Beyond the invisible barrier he could see Reyuk trying to put out his shirt.

Struggling to breathe Roxas called on the keyblades power once again. Using the force field he created a space between the wall and his chest. He sucked in a desperately needed breath. With the release of the pressure part of his armor collapsed. A section of the armor on his chest cracked and had broken off under the pressure of the wall.

Suddenly the invisible barrier disappeared. Roxas collapsed forward onto the ground.

"SMART!" Reyuk coughed. Half his shirt was burnt black. Roxas didn't have time to be on the ground, he staggered coughing to his feet. Reyuk didn't give him a chance to get ready. He slammed into him with his shoulder smashing him back into the rock wall. At the same time he brought his barbed keyblade up and stabbed Roxas in the shoulder where the armor had broken. Roxas screamed in pain as the pointed shaft went clean through his shoulder and came out the other side, embedding itself in the wall behind him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mitsuki cut down another knight with a quick stab. That was the 23 knight she had killed, but it still never seemed to make a difference. The number of knights never seemed to lesson. She crouched down looking for her next target when a stabbing pain shot through her right shoulder. She cried out as she fell to a knee clutching at her shoulder. She pulled her hand back to check for blood, but there was none. She looked around wildly for something that could have caused it, but there was nothing around. Then a horrifying thought slammed into her. The whole world seemed to go silent, then as though from another world she heard Roxas scream out in pain. Staggering to her feet she grabbed her keyblade. Then she bolted for the place she knew Roxas was.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"HA! NOT SO SMART NOW!" Reyuk laughed. Pulling away, he held out his hand as though to grab Roxas by the head. But instead of grabbing him, he clenched his fist. Roxas helmet shattered as a crushing force closed in around his head. He screamed out as shattered fragments of mettle cut into his skull. Blood poured down his face and down his arm. His whole body convulsed as he tried to pull away, but was pinned by the spike through his shoulder.

Blood suddenly splattered the rock all around Roxas. Reyuk roared with pain as he staggered back holding his stump of a left arm. Mitsuki swung her keyblade, flinging an ark of blood across the ground. Turning she gripped the keyblade stuck in Roxas's shoulder. With a tremendous heave she ripped it out of his arm. Roxas yelled as the barb scraped across his shattered bone as it left his shoulder. He fell to the ground no longer held up by the barb. Mitsuki caught him as he fell. Blood poured from his head and shoulder. His hair was matted flat with blood. There was gore everywhere. Mitsuki quickly griped the clasp for the chest peace of his armor and ripped it off. Acting quickly she grabbed the bloodstone that hung around his neck. She held it to his shoulder. The wound instantly began hissing as it started to heal. Steam rose out of the hole on the back of his shoulder. He hissed as he took in breath. The stinging pain was incredible, but he bore it as best he could. The whole time Mitsuki held his head to her chest.

Suddenly the severed arm lying next to them rose of the ground and shot back to Reyuk. Mitsuki watched terrified as he caught it and held it to the stump of his arm. "That won't stop me for long. I can regenerate faster than anything you have ever seen." With that he began flexing the fingers of his left hand, now reattached.

"NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Mitsuki cried holding Roxas to her tighter. Roxas was slipping in and out of consciousness. He mumbled slightly as she pressed against the shards of metal in his head. Reyuk stuck out his hand and his keyblade went soaring back to him. He caught it and pointed it at Mitsuki.

"He is the one threat standing against me. I will not let him go. I will cut you down if you stand in my way. I show no mercy just because you are a woman." Reyuk laughed. He took a step forwards towards Mitsuki who held onto Roxas even tighter.

Then someone landed in front of her. She looked up into Sora's face. His helmet was gone, and a raged cut ran across his rite eye. "Heal Roxas!" he said. "I will take care of Reyuk for the time being."

"But, you can't!" Mitsuki cried out.

"NEVER MIND! JUST TAKE CARE OF ROXAS!" Sora yelled. Mitsuki cringed and looked down at Roxas. His shoulder was completely healed. She looked back at Sora.

"Ok." She said quietly. Sora smiled over his shoulder at her. Then he returned his focus to Reyuk. Mitsuki took the stone and put it to Roxas head. She felt through his hair until she found a shard of metal. Grabbing it firmly in-between her fingers she ripped it out. Roxas came fully awake as he yelled in pain.

"sssshhhhhhhhhh" Mitsuki whispered holding the bloodstone to the now gushing wound. Roxas slowly calmed down. So Mitsuki found the next peace of mettle and ripped it out.

Sora faced Reyuk. His vision was not what it usually was. His right eye was useless to him rite now. But he squared off against Reyuk, ready to defend Roxas to the death.

"hahahahahaha! The great keyblade master of the past is here to challenge me again. You know what happened to you last time. You can't fight me or I will take control of your body." As he said this Reyuk charged. He swung his keyblade at Sora's side. Sora stepped out of the way and blocked with his own keyblade. Then Reyuk tried again. Sora blocked again in the same way, not attacking, just defending. Reyuk pushed Sora back, but Sora managed to maneuver out of any tight spaces. Over and over Reyuk tried to attack, Sora would just block his attack, and no more. If he tried attacking, he would loose more than the fight. He may loose his family, and it would be by his hand.

Mitsuki worked fast. She was not sympathetic with Roxas injuries. She did what she had to do as fast as she could. It was not long before every peace of metal she could find was gone, and his skin had healed as far as she could tell. But he was not waking up. Mitsuki searched her mind frantically, and then she thought of an idea. Taking the stone, she put it to his chest right over his heart. If he had lost too much blood, the bloodstone would fix it. Roxas whole body convulsed. But then he didn't move anymore. He lay silent and still. Looking down at him, tears rolling down her face. Slowly she felt life returning to him. He began breathing faster; his whole body seemed to suddenly fill with life. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He stared up at the sky for a moment. Then his whole body flinched. He sat up and looked around.

"Hurry!" Mitsuki said grabbing his face between her hands so he would look at her. "Sora is fighting the king. We can't let him do that! Reyuk could gain control of his body again!" Roxas seemed to quickly gain control of him.

"I got it!" he said as he got to his feet. Then he froze. He turned and pulled Mitsuki close and kissed her. It was only a second, but in the time it lasted it conveyed everything to her. He pulled away and charged towards Sora and Reyuk. "Go back and help Kairi!" he called over his shoulder. Mitsuki nodded and took off.

Sora was doing an expert job at evading all the attacks without ever once countering. By doing this he kept himself out of Reyuks control. He kept his body to himself. Reyuk stabbed again at him, but Sora quickly swiped it to the side.

"This is going nowhere!" Reyuk growled. He threw his arm out. There was a great impact to the air as though a huge explosion happened sending a shockwave in all directions. But there was no explosion. Just magic. Sora was hurled backwards into a rock wall.

"If you won't fight me willingly, I will make you!" then in a flash Sora's vision was gone. He could se nothing in any direction. Then his site was replaced with a vision of Kairi. Sora got to his feat holding his keyblade in front of him. Even if he couldn't see, it was foolish to lie there helplessly. The vision of Kairi was her in battle. She was wearing her armor and looking around for her next opponent. Sora smiled a little to see how well she was doing. She was cover from head to foot in blood, but it was not hers. In the distance behind Kairi Sora saw Reyuk rushing towards her.

"No…. NO!" he yelled as he watched Reyuk get closer to Kairi. Then in a quick movement he wiped out a dagger and sliced the back of her knees. "NOOOO!!!!!" Sora yelled, tears streaming down his face as he stared into the distance, unable to see the world around him.

He watched Reyuk approach Kairi again. He stood over her looking down. She was grimacing in pain, but she rolled over and swung at Reyuk with her keyblade. Reyuk caught it with one hand. He twisted it causing it to rip out of Kairi's hand. Then spinning his dagger skillfully he grabbed her arm and held it out. With a quick slice he severed the tendons in her elbow. Then he did the same to the other arm. Kairi screamed out in pain as her arms fell useless to her sides. Sora fell to his knees crying because there was no way to help her. He closed his eyes trying to make the vision stop, but they would not.

Reyuk grabbed Kairi by the hair and pulled her into a sitting position. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her forcefully. Kairi tried to fight back, but Reyuk was far too powerful. He overpowered her as though she was an ant. Pulling away he hooked his fingers under the collar of her armor. With a quick jerk he ripped off her breastplate. Then with a quick spin of his dagger he sliced through her shirt. It fell away to reveal her bare breasts. Little cuts ran along her body from the dagger. With his free hand Reyuk grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed. Kairi cried out in pain as she struggled to get away. Reyuk dropped her on the ground. She fell into a crumpled heap. Then Reyuk pulled out his dagger once again. Griping Kairi by the hair he brought the keyblade around. He put it next to her ear, and then with a quick slash he sliced the top of her head off. He held up the bright red hair with the skin still attacked up high enough for Sora to see. Kairi's scream cut through the air and chilled his bones. She was still alive. Sora fell to his side in the fetal position crying loudly. But the visions still did not stop.

Reyuk dropped the hair and pulled up the dagger once more. He put a hand on her now exposed skull. He pulled her head back and with a quick slice, cut her thought. She fell lifeless in front of him. Reyuk turned then and looked directly into Sora's eyes. He smiled wickedly. In a flash Sora's vision returned. Reyuk was leering at him. Sora was on his side on the ground. Tears where still running down his face. Then his eyes fixed on Reyuk. His sorrow vanished only to be replaced by cold furry.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Sora yelled. He scrambled to his feat and charged Reyuk. His keyblade was magically in his hand. The keyblade erupted into the giant sword of light. He brought it around and down towards Reyuk. With a laugh Reyuk waved his hand. Instantly Sora was flung sideways into another rock wall. Sora crashed into the rock creating a crater. Nothing happened for a moment, then the rock exploded as Sora burst out of the wall. Stone fragments shot in every direction like daggers. Sora charged Reyuk again, but again Reyuk sent him flying in the other direction into another wall.

Roxas burst into the valley where Sora and Reyuk where fighting. The wall next to Reyuk exploded as Sora burst from it. Roxas saw the giant sward in Sora's hand, and he saw him charging Reyuk. Acting fast Roxas ran to attack Reyuk before Sora could. He charged Reyuk and brought his keyblade wiping up. Reyuk blocked it effortlessly. The attack achieved nothing, but Sora took advantage of the opportunity to strike.

Reyuk seemed to laugh as he pushed Roxas away and spun and blocked Sora's attack. As soon as the sword and keybade made contact Sora's expression went slack. "NOOO!!!!" Roxas yelled.

"I have you now!" Reyuk laughed. Sora's eyes began to glow red, but his whole body seemed to shake at the same time. Reyuk stopped laughing as he watched Sora. His whole body was quivering from head to toe. Suddenly Sora collapsed. Tendrils of darkness rose up out of the ground and enveloped him. Reyuk stepped back several feet as he watched. The darkness completely engulfed Sora's body. Then it seemed to shrink back into the ground. When the darkness was gone, so was Sora.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?!" Roxas yelled launching himself at Reyuk.

"I DID NOTHING!" Reyuk yelled as he used Roxas's momentum to throw him past himself. Roxas fell to the ground and slid several feet. Rocks cut into his chest as he slid.

"WHAT!?! WHAT IS THIS!?!" Roxas heard Reyuk yell. Rolling over Roxas saw what Reyuk was looking at. Streams of darkness where seeping out of the walls around them. Slowly the snaked towards Roxas. He scooted back until his back pressed up against the wall, but the darkness stopped just in front of him. They gathered in a pile, seeming to pile up into a shapeless mound. Then a dark form rose and took shape rite before him.

"…..dad?" Roxas asked dumbfounded. The black form said nothing. It hunched its back, and charged Reyuk.

"GET AWAY!" Reyuk yelled. He swung at the form, but it seemed to flow like liquid. It snaked itself under his keyblade. Then it grabbed his arm and pulled Reyuk down. It jumped on his shoulders. Raising its hands above its head Roxas saw dark claws. Faster than Roxas could see the thing begin tearing at Reyuks face. It slashed at his face and neck. Reyuk screamed. He swung at the form, but it jumped out of his way and began clawing instead at his chest and stomach.

Roxas got to his feat. He knew what the form was. It was his father's antiform. He had heard stories about it. It was what happened when Sora allowed darkness to enter his heart. Roxas didn't know what had happened, but he was glad this was happening. Holding out his keyblade in front of him he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt for the power inside himself and the keyblade. When he found it, he grabbed it as though his life depended on it.

The air around him exploded. The wind wiped around picking up dust as it started a tiny tornado. Rocks flew around in all directions. The bright light could be seen from miles away. When it all faded Roxas stood in the white robe. The two staff keyblades hovered at his sides just below his hands.

Reyuk roared and spinning around, he grabbed Sora by the face. Then wiping him around him slammed him head first into the ground. Sora lay there for a second then the darkness surrounding him seemed to melt away. It slowly faded back into the ground leaving Sora unconscious.

Reyuk stood up, blood poring from the many gashes on his body. He was breathing heavily, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. He took a deep breath as he began healing himself. Roxas wasn't going to give him that chance. This was the moment he had been waiting for when Reyuk was warn out enough to give Roxas the upper hand.

Roxas brought his arms up, the keyblade staffs hovering just in front of his hands. He spun them with magic experimentally. Satisfied with how they worked he charged Reyuk.

Reyuk opened his eyes surprised as Roxas charged for him. He could feel the power radiating from him, the magic. "What in the hell-"he began to say, but Roxas slammed into him. Reyuk brought up his keyblade but was only able to block one of the staffs. The other sliced into his shoulder. Reyuk grunted in pain as blood spattered the ground around him. He shoved Roxas back, then turning he jumped into the air. He shot up out of the valley and onto the rock plateau overhead. Roxas watched him go, then gathering his strength he crouched, and then pushed off. As he left the ground he felt the rock shatter beneath his feat.

As he flew he spun the staffs in the air, ready to tear Reyuk to shreds. Reyuk was standing on the rock as Roxas passed. His momentum carried him much farther than he had planed.

With a grin Reyuk jumped after him. In mid air he grabbed his keyblade with both hands. Then he seemed to rip it apart. Roxas watched as Reyuk came at him. He now held two identical keyblades. He slammed into Roxas in mid air. Roxas brought both of the spinning staffs around, one on each side trying to slice Reyuk in half. Reyuk blocked both of them. In the opening Roxas kicked Reyuk in the face. He fell back towards the ground. Roxas did a back flip, then pointing himself down, he shot towards the ground. He landed just before Reyuk, bringing his staffs up right under where Reyuk would fall. But he was ready. Reyuk brought both his keyblades down on the spinning staffs, then pushing off them flipped over Roxas to land behind him. He sliced at Roxas's back, but Roxas jumped out of the way. But not fast enough. Reyuks keyblade left a deep gash on Roxas back. Roxas spun around, sliding across the rough terrain. On his back, the wound bled for just a second before it glowed bright green and closed its self.

Roxas didn't give it a second thought. He charged at Reyuk again spinning the staffs around with magic as he beat at Reyuk's defenses. Attack after attack Reyuk blocked, never getting a chance to counter. Roxas pointed his arms where ever he wanted to swing the staffs, and they fallowed where ever he swung. It was like he was holding them, but without having to fumble with the fact of swinging two keyblades.

Reyuk was pushed farther and farther back. They cut a path through the fighting knights around them. Everyone on the battlefield parted as they fought through them. If they got in the way they would definitely die.

Roxas searched his brain for something he could do. Reyuk was a master swords man. Every attack Roxas tried Reyuk blocked with ease. Roxas had to think of something different or he would never win.

Suddenly an idea struck him. As he passed a fallen guild member, he stomped on the handle of the mans keyblade. It flipped in the air and Roxas caught it. He went back to attacking Reyuk. He now had two spinning staffs and one keyblade he held in his hand. Roxas brought both staffs around to attack at both of Reyuk's sides. Reyuk blocked both of them, but in doing so he completely exposed his chest. Reyuk looked up horrified as Roxas brought the keyblade swinging up and sliced him across the chest. Reyuk howled in pain as blood spattered across the ground.

With a savage kick to his chest Reyuk was sent sprawling. Without waiting another second Roxas brought the staffs around and sliced off Reyuks head. Blood flew in all directions. Reyuks head landed a short distance away. His body sat there for just a second, blood poring from his severed neck, and then it collapsed.

Roxas stared in shock at what he had just done. The realization that he had just killed another man came crashing down around him. He had just taken another life. Suddenly he became short of breath. He fell to his knees gasping.

All around him the battle raged on. A knight who had just killed a guild member turned to see Roxas. He lay on the ground gasping for air holding his chest. The knight walked up to Roxas. It raised his keyblade high above his head ready to stab Roxas in the chest. He brought his keyblade down but stopped half way. The knight looked down to the keyblade protruding from his chest. With a jerk the keyblade was pulled out, only to swing around and slice the knight in half. The knight fell into two peaces and exploded into a cloud of black vapor.

Behind the knight stood Kairi. Her helmet was gone and she was covered in blood. Scratches covered her armor, but everything was in tact. She rushed forward, dropping her keyblade she scooped Roxas up in her arms.

"shhhh shhhh shhhhh!" She hushed to him. "Calm down. Take deep breaths. Calm down." She ran her fingers through his hair as she rocked him back and forth. "Come on, calm down. It's ok. Its all over, you won."

Roxas panic attack slowly subsided. He began taking deep breaths, slowly his breathing returned to normal. He rolled over and began coughing. Kairi knelt next to him and rubbed his back. She smiled as he stopped coughing. He was out of breath.

"Why are the knights still fighting?" Roxas wheezed. Kairi looked around confused.

"I'm not sure… they should have all stopped fighting." She pressed a finger to her ear. "NAMINE!" she called. In the ear peace she heard Namine respond.

"What is it mom?" Namine called back.

"Get in touch with the king; find out why the knights are still fighting."

"Hang on" Namine said. Up in the ship overlooking the battle Namine pushed several buttons, then she bent over the microphone in front of her. "Your majesty?"

Lots of crackling came through the receiver then it was all replaced with a voice. "Namine? What's up?" it was the king.

"We won! The battle is over. Roxas cut of Reyuks head. The battle should have ended, but the knights are still all fighting. What's wrong?"

There was silence for a long moment as Mickey thought about it. Then the radio came back on. "Namine, I'm such a fool. I'm so sorry!"

"What? What is it?!?" Namine was beginning to panic.

"I'm so sorry Namine! I forgot about the bigger problem. It's the Queen of hearts. She is still alive, and in power. I'm so sorry that I forgot about it! You need to get everyone out of there now! If she shows up, you all will die!

To be continued!!!

OMG!! CLIFFHANGER!!!

1 more to go!

Woho!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Namine sat frozen with fear as she turned over this information in her head. The quean of hearts was more powerful than the king…. They where all going to die?

"Namine! Namine, are you still there!?!" the king said over the radio.

"Yes sir, I'm here."

"Listen close, you need to get everyone together and get out of there! The quean is much more powerful than the king. It's like a game of chess. The quean has the most power. In fact, she has supreme power. If anything, her power is at least ten times stronger than the kings. Roxas, and all of you will die of you face her." In the distance Namine saw something streaking through the atmosphere.

"Your majesty, I need to go!" Namine didn't wait for a reply; she cut off the conversation with the king and radioed Kairi. "MOM! You need to get out of there now! Get everyone out! The quean of hearts is coming!"

Kairis arm fell limply to her side. She stared into the distance over Roxas head. "Were doomed…" she whispered.

"What is it?" Roxas asked sitting up.

"Where is your father?!?"

"He's back there unconscious." Roxas pointed back the way he had come.

"You need to get him now! We need to get out of here!"

"What!?! Why?"

Kairi grabbed Roxas by the front of his bloody shirt and haled him to his feet. "Find everyone! We need to get out of here! The quean of hearts is coming! She will kill us all!" Kairi was only a few inches from his face, but she looked completely terrified. "Get everyone together and get back to the ship! I'll go find Riki!" She let go of him causing him to stager back. When he looked up she was already running in the other direction.

Roxas was scared, anything that could scare his mother that much was very bad. He took off running towards where he had left Sora. He dodged around knights and guild members still in the middle of combat. He didn't bother to help anyone; he only had one task in mind. He quickly scaled a mountain jumping from rock to rock. Reaching the top he jumped off the other side down into a narrow crevice. He landed hard on the ground cracking the stone under him, but he didn't stop. He was quickly racing down the narrow valley turning left and rite with the twisting path. Suddenly he burst into a small clearing. In the middle sat Mitsuki. She had Sora propped up in a sitting position against the far wall.

"Mitsuki, are you ok!?!" Roxas called sliding to a stop next to her. not giving her a chance to answer, he dropped to his knees and pulled the bloodstone from around his neck. He pressed it to Soras head where the gash ran over his eye. He instantly felt the stone working. "What's wrong with him?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing serious. He's just unconscious."

Soras eyes snapped opened. He looked around for a second as he took in the situation. "Roxas, what's wrong?" he asked noticing the worried look on his face.

"The quean of hearts is coming. We need to get out of here now!"

What ever color was in Soras face instantly vanished. "Not the quean." He whispered. "Then we need to get out of here now!" He scrambled to his feet. "Come on!"

He began running down the valley back in the direction that Roxas had come. Standing quickly Roxas held out his hand to Mitsuki. "We need to go!" She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. they both began running after Sora. When he reached the far wall he jumped to a low cliff and then to a higher one. He began scailing the wall the same way Roxas had done.

Not even giving Mitsuki a moments notice, he grabbed Mitsukis hand. He pulled her infrint of him, and then scooped her up in his arms. She screamed as she fell backwards into his arms. Before the scream had died in her thought Roxas had jumped to the ledge.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kairi ran through the battling knights looking everywhere for Riku. A knight stepped in her way, but she ducked under his swinging keyblade and kept running. Then she saw him. He was falling down the side of a mountain.

"No!" Kairi cried as she watched him fall. As she ran she saw him jam his keyblade into the rock wall. It caught and he was jerked to a stop. Kairi was only a hundred yards away from him now. "RIKU!!!" she yelled. But he never heard her.

Pulling his keyblade out of the wall he pushed off the mountain. He landed on another, and then jumped off it heading down to the ground. As soon as he landed he looked around for the black knight.

"RIKU!!!" Kairi yelled again. he heard her this time, he whirled around looking for her. Sand blew through the air. The wind was picking up. His gray hair blew in all directions as he looked for Kairi. Then he spotted her a little ways to his right.

Riku didn't look that bad. Half his face was showing through his shattered helmet. The other side was still in tact. He had scratches on his armor, but nothing had gotten through to his body. He seemed mostly unharmed. As soon as Kairi got to him she grabbed his arm. "Riku, we have to get out of here now!!!"

"WHAT!?!" Riku yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ROXAS!?!" he cried fearing the worst. He had no idea that Roxas had won. The battle had not changed in any way, so there was no way he could have known.

Kairi was a little surprised. She forgot that Riku wouldn't know about Roxas. "No! Roxas won, but-"

"DUCK!" Riku yelled putting a hand on top of her head and pushed her down. A second later the black knight came out of the swirling cloud of dust. Riku brought up his keyblade just as the knight crashed into him. Riku fell backwards using the knight's momentum to throw it over himself and into the rock wall just behind him. It hit the rock wall hard, cracking the stone as it hit. In a second Riku was on his feet. Kairi also ready at his side.

"Kairi, no, you can't fight this!"

"You aren't going to stop me!" Kairi said. The knight pulled itself out of the wall. Little shards of stone fell all around him. As soon as his feet hit the ground he charged at Riku again. They crashed together, locking there keyblades together they both tried to overpower the other. Kairi took advantage of the moment to swing at the knight. Her keyblade cut through empty air. The knight had vanished.

"LOOK OUT!" Riku yelled over the now roaring wind. Kairi looked up to see the knight coming down at her from above. But before it reached her something smashed into it in mid air. It was thrown with such force back into the rock wall that there was an explosion as the whole base of the tower of stone shattered. The whole ground shook as the tower hit the ground again and began to fall over.

"COME ON!!!" Sora yelled grabbing both there arms and pulling them. Roxas landed next to Kairi looking to where he had just kicked the knight.

"Hurry up!" he said turning. "That's wont stop him for long!" The tower began falling in there direction. Roxas whirled around as the shadow from the tower descended upon them. Twirling his keyblades he jumped. With a mighty swing he sliced through the tower. Then landing on the under side of it he pushed off again sending the gigantic stone hurtling back in the direction it had come.

Roxas landed next to them. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled over the roaring wind. It wiped at his robe and all of there hair. It was picking up more and more sand creating a sandstorm. "THE QUEAN OF HEART IS COMING!!!" Roxas could barely be heard, but Riku heard enough. He looked like he was about to be physically sick.

Before he could say anything the bottom half of the tower smashed into the ground near them. Everyone covered there heads as shards of rock flew in all directions. For the most part, all the large stuff avoided them. Everyone uncovered there heads and looked around. Then at the same time Sora, Riku, and Kairis faces pailed.

"WHATS WRONG!" Roxas yelled, and then he realized what it was. The wind had stopped. The sounds of battle could be heard again. Besides for that the desert land was silent except for Roxas's voice echoing off the far mountains. His face paled as well. He turned to Mitsuki. She looked back at him just as scared.

"I want you all to get out of here." Roxas whispered. "Take the ship, and leave. I will hold her off for as long as I can."

"NO!" all of them said. They all stopped talking, thinking the other was going to say what they where all thinking. Kairi continued. "We are not going to leave you here. I don't care what happens to all of us. We are family! And we are staying together. We will never leave any of us to die. We are staying together no matter what."

Roxas looked relived, and hurt at the same time. "Mitsuki-"he turned to her, but stopped talking as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm not leaving you either. I'm not just your family; I'm also your wife. And I'm going to make sure that when I have our baby, it has a father."

"BABY!?!" Kairi and Sora said at the same time, forgetting all about the situation at hand. "You didn't see any reason to tell us?" Kairi asked. She looked a little hurt.

"MOM!" Roxas yelled. "We don't have time for this!"

"Indeed you don't…" a strange voice said from behind Roxas. He spun around to see a woman in seductive black leather. It hugged her whole body so well that they could see every curve on her body from the mussels in her stomach to her nipples. Everything stood out clearly on her body. She had gray hair the same as reyuks, but hers was much longer. Her eyes were bright red. Roxas could feel like those eyes could see into his soul.

Over the black leather was a robe of sorts. It had sleeves, and then it ran down her back to her waist where it attached to a belt. Then it hung down behind her to blow in the wind. Her chest and the front of her body only wore the black leather. Her hair was pulled back and tied behind her head. It hung down to her waist.

The woman stood on top of the fallen tower. She looked down at them with a sneer on her face. "So you're the ones who beat reyuk? You don't look like that much. My name is Shinua, and I am the quean of hearts." she said with a sneer. She carried no weapons that Roxas could see. That made him incredibly nervous. What weapon would she use? Why was she so deadly?

"Mom! MOM!?! What's going on?" Namine called through the radio in Kairis ear. Shinua seemed to hear Namines call because his head jerked up towards the sky. She pointed a finger up over there heads.

"NO!!!" Riku yelled. With a wicked grin the quean fired a red beam from her fingertip into the sky. It seemed to hit something invisible, and then it passed through it. There was a huge explosion as a giant ship became visible. Different parts of the ship exploded as it began falling back to the planets surface.

"Namine!?! NAMINE!!!" Kairi yelled, but there was no response. The ship hit the ground with a colossal explosion. Shrapnel flew in all directions as the ship exploded. There was fire everywhere. In an instant Roxas was running towards the wrecked. The others followed rite behind him, but the quean just watched them.

She stared off at the burning ship. "I wonder what they will do…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas ran into the burning ship through a gaping hole in the side of the twisted mettle. He had no idea where he was, but he knew where Namine was. He could feal her. he could feal her heart. The bond they shared had helped them find each other before. Spinning his keyblade he sliced through the wall infront of him. as the wall fell away fire burst from the hole.

"SHIT!" Roxas swore covering his face from the heat. The pathway beyond glowed with fire. The whole passage was on its side. The ground was now tilted so where it met the wall was now pointing strait down. Roxas didn't have time to waste. He jumped into the hallway using his spinning keyblade to blow back the flames. He landed in the hallway, but unable to get his footing he slammed into the wall. Righting himself he sliced through the wall at the other end of the passage. He cautiously made his way to the wall and kicked it open. What met his eyes made him sick? He had cut into the side of the cockpit. the whole room could have easily fit there entire ship inside it regularly. But not anymore. The front half where the windows should be was caved in. completely smashed in. The room was upside down so that he was now standing on the ceiling. There was blood and fire everywhere. Bodies lay in twisted heaps all over the place. Some of them where still moving, but they would not be living for very long.

Then he spotted her. "NAMINE!" he cried rushing over to her. She was pined against the back wall by a giant peace of what had been the control panel. Her eyes where filled with tears as she looked up to see Roxas. She grimaced in pain as she held a hand to her left shoulder. Roxas ran to her side and grabbed the control panel. He pulled it off her as gently as he could. She cried out in pain as the pressure was lifted from her legs. Roxas threw the panel across the room. Then tearing the bloodstone from around his neck he held it to her right leg. There was a deep gash there that was bleeding bad.

Namine whimpered as she tried to say something, but was cut off by a wave of pain. She suddenly gasped and grabbed his hand. "Not here!" she cried. "We need to get out of here!"

Roxas looked at her worried, but he only hesitated for a second. Standing up he sent one of the staffs forward to cut through the wall just above where the front of the cockpit was smashed in. As it cut through, Roxas bent down and picked up Namine. She screamed as her shattered legs hung limply. But she threw her arms around his neck. Blood gushed from her left shoulder onto Roxas chest. he looked down to see a hole about half an inch wide cut rite through her shoulder to come out the back. The area around the wound was burnt black.

"That bitch!" Roxas said. The hole had been caused by the quean. That laser she had fired had passed through the ship, and hit Namine only a few inches from her heart. Namine cried out again. The sound snapping him out of his thoughts. He growled and ran for the wall. With a mighty kick he busted through the outer wall of the ship. Suddenly he heard the sound of twisting mettle. He dove through the opening, not wanting to know what would happen. He landed just outside the ship. Peaces of burning wreckage littered the desert. Then he saw his family standing just outside the ring of fire and debris. He ran to them, Namine crying out at every step he took. He got to them and placed Namine gently against a rock.

"Oh my god!" Kairi said clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Mitsuki!" Roxas yelled. She was standing rite next to him. "Stay here with Kairi and help Namine." He thrust the bloodstone into her hands. "Start with her shoulder." Then he turned away. "Dad, Riku. Let's go." Together the three of them charged back to Shinua.

"I'm impressed." The woman said when they got close enough to hear her. Without even stopping Roxas jumped at the woman. She grinned as she pointed at the ground. She brought her arm up as Roxas swung at her. Rock exploded in front of him. But hey keyblades hit something soft. They stuck fast as Roxas landed on the rock. He looked up and realized what he had hit. The quean held the black knight in front of her. Both of Roxas's keyblades where stuck fast in his body. She threw the knight to the side like a doll and pointed a hand at Roxas. He cringed just before a blast of black energy hit him in the chest. Blood and skin flew everywhere as he felt his arms torn apart and his chest ripped open. He flew off the tower with such force that when he hit the ground he dug a trench as he slid.

Riku and Sora where instantly at his side just in time to see his ribcage close and his arms seem to re grow from the inside out. First the bone, then mussels, and then the skin. He sat up and glared at the woman.

"You guys can't fight her" Roxas said. "I don't even think I can. But I'm going to try."

"No! We are-"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Roxas yelled. "I can regenerate, you can't! If that happens to you, you're dead!" He got to his feet, the shredded robe hung from his shoulders. He put a hand on Soras shoulder. "Both of you stay out of this fight. Please… if I don't make it… help raise my kid as you did me. Sora looked into his eyes. He saw the fear in them, but also the determination.

"Ok." Sora said bowing his head.

On top of the fallen tower the black knight finally died. Its body exploded into a cloud of vapor, and the two staffs that where stuck before shot towards Roxas as though they where attached to rube bands.

"LOOK OUT!" Roxas thrust out both his arms pushing Sora and Riku to the ground. The keyblades buried themselves in the ground rite where both of them had just been standing. Roxas reached down and pulled them out of the ground.

Up on the fallen tower the woman raised her arms out to the sides and behind her hundreds of keyblades rose into the air. All of there points where pointed at Sora Riku and Roxas.

"Get behind me!" Roxas yelled as Shinua threw her arms forward. Keyblades shot towards them at incredible speeds. Roxas braced himself, and then swung his keyblades in front of himself. He spun them as fast as he could. The keyblades hit his and either shattered, or bounced off. One shot through a gap and impaled Roxas in the right shoulder. He yelled as the keyblade lodged in his shoulder.

Roxas continued to spin the keyblades even though his rite arm hung limply at his side. Riku ran around Roxas and griped the handle of the keyblade. It was all black, with a point at the end. It curved then into a hook with a blade on the inside hook.

"Oh god." Riku said. "This is going to hurt."

"JUST DO IT!" Roxas yelled. He was grimacing with pain. His right eye was squeezed shut. Riku griped the handle, and savagely ripped it out. Roxas roared as a peace of his bone was ripped out with the keyblade, but it instantly grew back. Finally the last keyblade bounced off his staffs and fell harmlessly to the side.

Roxas didn't wait a second more. He grabbed one of his staffs and thrust it into Rikus hands. "Hold this!" he said, and then he turned and charged the woman again. He reached into his heart for the strength he needed to win. He jumped at the woman bringing his only keyblade spinning towards her head. She caught his with one hand. With the other she went to grab Roxas. He ducked under her grip just in time as the other keyblade shot towards her. It stabbed her in the shoulder and ran clean through up to the hilt.

She laughed as she grabbed it by the hilt to pull it out. Roxas stared confused at the staff. Blood did not drip from the end of it. Something black and thick ran from the wound.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine with Kairi and Mitsukis help had completely heaved her legs and the hole in her shoulder. Namine now held the stone to her stomach. It was still glowing green meaning it was healing something inside her. She watched the battle happening a little ways off with growing horror. Roxas was loosing. There was nothing that anyone could do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shinua took the keyblade and stabbed Roxas in the leg. He cried out and fell to the ground. Then she brought the other around and viciously stabbed him in the right side of his chest. Roxas stared at the keyblade in his chest, unable to make a sound. He looked back up into Shinua's face. She smiled revealing teeth filed to points.

Thrusting forward she drove the keyblade through Roxas's chest to the hilt. Then she drove him into the ground. Roxas back was slammed into the ground. The pain was excruciating. He could feel blood rising in his throat. She had punctured his lung. His vision began to swim as he became short of breath. Shinua put a foot on his chest and pressed down. He tried to cry out in pain, but only managed to cough up blood.

He was going to die here. His wife was going to have a baby, and it was not going to have a father. His whole family was going to loose him. He didn't want that to happen. "Please…" he whispered looking up at Shinua.

The pressure increased on his chest as she leaned down over him. She looked him rite in the eye. "You killed the king of hearts. No mater. He was a pawn in my game. You will make a much better king." She licked the blood from the side of his mouth before standing up again. "I will take control of your body. You will be a slave to me for all time." She stuck her hand out to the side and a huge keyblade appeared next to her hand. It had a gigantic sward blade along its front edge. It didn't look so much like a keyblade as much as it looked like a really big black sword. Except down the back of it jutted sharp, red tipped spines that glistened wickedly in the setting light.

The sky was a deep red as the sun began setting on the horizon. Roxas lay on the top of a mountain with his own keyblade driven through his chest. He was going to die. Shinua stood over him with one foot on his chest and the other holding a gigantic keyblade ready to strike the finishing blow.

Roxas with his last bit of strength latched onto the bond he had with Namine. Down below Namine's back went ridged as she felt Roxas's pain. Roxas clung to that bond for just a second before whispering "I'm sorry."

Namine stared up at the top of the mountain. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the woman raze her keyblade up. Then as she brought it down into Roxas's chest the sky went black.

A great thump hit the air around Namine driving the breath from Kairi and Mitsuki. They where thrown to the ground by the force of what ever had happened. They looked back to see Namine hovering as though held by hear head. Her body hung limply below her. White light shone from Namines eyes as she stared at the top of the mountain. Time seemed to stop. All the fighting stopped. Everything seemed to freeze as they looked up at Namine.

Suddenly there was another concussion to the air. Kairi and Mitsuki where pushed back even further as Namines arms and legs spread out to the sides. In front of her chest hovered the bloodstone. It was glowing bright red.

Another impact to the air as Namines head was thrown back. The bloodstone began glowing brighter and brighter. It started spinning in place until it became an unrecognizable blur. Then finally the air exploded. White light shot out in every direction as Namine gave out a bone chilling scream.

Kairi and Mitsuki threw themselves to the ground and covered there heads. A second later Sora and Riku where by there sides protecting both of them. Wind blew in all directions as the air around Namine lit up like a beacon. A red beam of light shot out of the center of it all and shot strait towards Roxas. The quean didn't move. She seemed frozen in time.

The beam of light hit Roxas, and in a flash something exploded out of his chest. Something pail blue and transparent. It flew around the top of the mountain and then crashed into Shinua throwing her off of Roxas. She flew over the edge of the mountain with the force of what ever had hit her. As she was throwing off Roxas body she grabbed the keyblade lodged into Roxas's chest.

She tore it out of his chest and pulled him of the ground as she flew, but the form turned and caught Roxas's body before he could go over the cliff. Slowly the form cradled Roxas's body in its arms as it lowered him to the ground. Kairi watched in fascination as the form slowly bent down and caressed the side of Roxas's face.

Sora griped Kairis shoulder painfully drawing her attention back to Namine. The bright light around her was gone. Everything was dark. There where no stars in the sky, no source of light anywhere. But just in front of Namines hovering body was another spirit. Namines whole body was limp. Her head rested on her chest, and her eyes where closed. The spirit of a man hovered just in front of her throwing off a pail blue light. the spirit seemed to study Namine for a moment.

"DAD!?!" Kairi gasped as she got a clear look at the pail spirit. The figure turned to face them for just a moment. It was a man. The same man that had been in the picture Mickey had given her. The spirit smiled at them, and then it turned back to Namine. It cupped her face in its hands, and then rested its forehead against hers. Slowly it melted into Namines body. It merged where her body, as thought taking over. Namines body fell to the ground. She gasped as she hit the ground. "Roxas!?!" she cried sitting up with a start.

On top of the hill the spirit of a woman was holding Roxas's head in its hands. She had just healed his wounds and now was trying to revive him. Slowly Roxas opened his eyes. He looked into the face of someone he knew. Someone familiar. "Mom…?" Roxas asked. The spirit shook its head.

"no. I'm your grandmother Alerna. I'm here to help you. I'm here to give you strength. Power. I'm here to help you fight for the future. Do you need my help?"

Roxas nodded. "I can't fight her alone."

"Well you're not alone any more." Alerna said. Then she turned over in the air so she hovered above him in the same position he was in. slowly she lowered herself until reaching Roxas's body. It felt as though a red hot spike had been driven into the back of his head. The presents of another mind in his thoughts was excruciating. Suddenly as soon as it started it stopped. Roxas got to his feet and slowly opened his eyes. They were now bright green. His white cloak billowed in the wind. Both his keyblades appeared at his sides. He felt power coursing through his veins. He felt like he suddenly had experience. Like he had years of expert fighting under his belt.

Dark clouds rolled in. Lightning arched across the sky. Thunder followed shortly after, so loud that everyone felt it in there chests. Suddenly lightning struck the ground five feet to Roxas's left. He never flinched. He just watched the ground where the quean had fallen off the cliff.

Kairi and the others ran to Namines side. Kairi grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They were now bright red. Namine never looked back at them. Her eyes stayed fixed on Roxas as he stood onto of the mountain.

Lightning began striking the ground everywhere. The sounds of battle suddenly returned. As though time seemed to have been standing still before. It now came back with crushing power. Lightning struck one of the huge ships that had transported the guild and it quickly exploded. Fire lit up the night, and at the same time rain began pouring from the sky.

Roxas watched as the quean rise from the bottom of the mountain. She stopped in the air rite in front of Roxas and glared at him. "I don't know what that little bitch did to you, but she is going to pay for it!"

She threw her arms out to the sides as though to call forth a great demon. Lightning arched across the sky behind her as rain continued pouring all around them. "The king may have had his own army of knights, but I have my own."

Roxas eyes grew wide as he realized what she meant. He looked down at the surrounding valley behind her. The ground shimmered and moved as though a huge earthquake was making the sand role like waves in the ocean. Suddenly he realized what it was. The ground was not moving. What was moving was a whole army of knights that stretched as far as the eye could see. They blanketed the ground as they marched making it seem as though the hills themselves where moving.

Roxas looked down at his family in horror. They saw what was coming also. The only thing separating them from the army was the guild. But they where all still fighting the rest of the kings army.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In turn everyone turned to the approaching army and prepared for a terrible fight. "Is everyone ready?" Sora said looking over his shoulder. Everyone stood with there keyblade out and ready for a fight except for Namine. She had no keyblade.

"Oh no!" Sora said as he realized Namine had no way to defend her self. Sora ran to her side and cast around for something to use. Namine put a hand on his chest. He froze as he looked down at her. She looked back at him with those bright red eyes. "Don't worry. I can defend myself." Her voice seemed to echo as though she was repeating someone else's words. Sora looked at her worriedly. She just stared coolly back not showing a trace of emotion.

Slowly Sora nodded and turned away. He didn't believe that she could do anything, but he trusted her. Something about her had changed and he did not know what it was. But he was confident that what ever it was would somehow help her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas whirled around to face the quean. Rage filled his whole being. He wanted to throw himself at her and tear her to peaces. "Oh, I am very sorry. But I'm afraid your family is going to die." Shinua laughed.

With a roar Roxas threw himself at the quean. He crashed into her in mid air spinning the staffs in front of him. They ground against her sward sending sparks flying in all directions. It was no use, but Roxas did not feel beat. He felt incredible power swinging through his body. Using the power he stopped the keyblades in mid spin so that they rested on top of her sward. Then with a mighty thrust he drove the ends towards her chest. But before they could make contact she braced her feet against his stomach and pushed off sending him rocketing back into the mountain. With a huge impact, Roxas's body blew off the top of the mountain as it hit. The quean landed next to the huge crater and looked down into it.

Roxas exploded out of the crater. Rocks rained down off the side of the mountain as he slammed back into the quean. But this time she held her ground. Roxas griped both the staffs tightly as he pressed with all his might against the quean. He could see the strain he was putting on the quean. Her hands where shaking and beads of sweat began forming on her face. She was putting all her strength into fighting him.

Suddenly all around them in every direction rock pillars began shooting out of the ground. They soared high into the sky where they stopped. Then more shot up the same as before. Stone towers began littering the battle field.

"What's going on!?!" Kairi yelled over the sound of grinding stone as a tower shot up near them.

"I think it's the quean. She's putting all her strength into fighting Roxas. But her strength is linked with her power. She can't control what her power will do when she uses her physical strength this much." Sora called back. He never took his eyes off the approaching army.

Roxas quickly changed his tactics. Spinning the staff in his right hand so that it pressed against the bottom of the queen's sward, he pulled as hard as he could. Pressing down on one end, and pulling up on the other he twisted the queen's sword strait up. Spinning around he slammed his elbow into her face. Then with another quick spin he brought his foot up and kicked her square in the stomach.

The kick sent her rocketing off the mountain. She crashed into a tower in the distance, blowing out a huge section from the side of it. Roxas watched and waited. He knew she was hardly hurt. In the distance lighting arched across the sky. His hair was plastered to his head by the rain as it poured all around him.

The place where Shinua had hit the tower suddenly exploded. Roxas watched as she came rocketing back towards him. Behind her the tower began to collapse. Glancing down Roxas saw the army of knights swarming past the tower as it began to fall on top of them. Returning his attention to Shinua, he braced himself for the coming attack.

Just before they met, Roxas jumped into the air. As she flew under him he kicked out at her. She spun in mid air catching him by the foot. Her momentum carried her on and Roxas was ripped out of the air and dragged behind her. With a mighty swing she wiped him around, and at the same time dug her heels into the ground. Then pulling him around again she slammed him into the ground at her feet. Not wasting a second she brought her sword around and down towards his body.

Roxas shook his soaked hair out of his eyes, then rolled to the side as he saw Shinuas sword headed towards his head. He just managed to role to the side, but not fast enough. The sword left a long gash across the site of his head just above his ear. It also pinned his hood to the ground. He jerked away and rolled to his feet. The hood of his robe tearing off as he got away.

Roxas spun and grabbed the back of the blade. Holding it form in the ground he brought his own keyblade around towards Shinuas head. She ducked out of the way and then kicked Roxas in the chest. He yelled as he felt a rib snap.

Pushing away from the sward Roxas jumped to his feet and faced Shinua. At the same time he thrust out his arm and one of his staffs came shooting out of the darkness. He caught it and at the same instant swung it around and up towards the queens chin. She took a step back and threw out her arm. A blast of dark energy shot out of her hand and hit Roxas in the right shoulder.

The blast sent Roxas spinning around and threw him to the ground. He rolled over and glared at Shinua. The skin on the right side of his face was gone. White bone was showing from his eyebrow down to the middle of his chin. His right eye stared back with out any eyelids to cover it. His teeth on the rite side where all exposed. His shoulder was in no better shape. His arm hung by a thread. The bones of his shoulder all missing.

He began getting to his feet. As he stood, muscles and skin began knitting themselves back together across his face and shoulder. He could see the bone re grow in his shoulder. He grabbed his rite arm, and forced it into place with a sickening pop as the mussels grew over the bone. When it finished he looked back up at the quean. She was watching him with quite a bit of amusement.

"That was very unusual. Do it again." with that she sent another blast at the middle of Roxas chest. With a quick movement Roxas's keyblade was in his hand. He brought it up and sliced through the black orb in mid air. It seemed to wink out of existence as he sliced it in half.

Shinua seemed taken aback by the fact that he was able to do that. Roxas glare stayed set on his face as he summoned his other keyblade and launched himself at her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine watched the knights getting closer and closer. They where now only a hundred yards away. She could see the details on there armor now. Sora glanced worriedly at her as the knights drew closer and closer. Finally the front line reached them. The one in front raised its keyblade and brought it swinging towards Namines head. She never flinched. She threw out her arm, and the keyblade in the knights hands vanished. He swung through her, and if he still had a keyblade it would have cut her in half. The keyblade suddenly reappeared in Namines outstretched hand.

Namine felt a strange power coursing through her. She felt as though instinctively she knew what to do. Like something was guiding her movements. She stepped back and spun around. Bringing the new keyblade around she sliced off the knights head. It exploded in a cloud of vapor. Not a second later another knight stepped through the cloud.

The front line of the knight's slammed into all of them. The sound of metal armor smashing into each other filled the air as the knight behind the front line slammed into the backs of those in front of them. Everyone defended themselves as best they could, but the wave of knights slammed into them all and pushed them back.

"LOOK OUT!" Namine yelled hoping they could hear her. Then she dove forward and slammed her keyblade into the chest of one of the knights. With a mighty pull she used the keyblade in the knight to push herself off the ground and up into the air. She sailed over the swarm of knights. Her breath was momentarily taken away as she saw the vastness of the army. The remaining guild members where still fighting in the center of the army, but they where all being cut down one after the other.

As she began descending towards the huge army she swung her keyblade around and grabbed the center of it with both hands. Using a deep reserve of magic that she never knew she had she cast a spell that formed a shield below her. Then she raised her keyblade above her head and brought it down as though to slam the tip of it in the ground. Below her a thousand knights where instantly flattened in a hundred yard radius as the wave of magic smashed them flat. As soon as she landed she shot backwards towards the front line that her family was fighting. Moving lightning fast she ducked and weaved through the numbers of knights slicing through anything she could reach. In her wake knights fell dead left and right.

Soon Namine reached Kairi. Namine cut the legs out from under the knight Kairi was fighting. The knight fell face forward to the ground. Namine stepped on its neck as she jumped to stab the next knight in the chest. Because she was so small she could do things that none of the men could. The keyblade she held was like none she had ever seen before. It was shorter than any other keyblade she had seen, and it didn't really resemble a key as much as it looked like a dagger. It was about a foot long. The outer edge was sharpened to a lethal point, and the hand guard was extra thick and circled around her hand for added protection. The keyblade it self looked like a long dagger. This made it perfect for cutting down knights in very close quarters.

"Namine?!?" Kairi said shocked as she saw her flash past. Namine payed no attention. Staying low to the ground she wound through the knights, cutting there legs off as she ran. The sharpened keyblade cut through the knights armor as though it was no thicker than paper.

Suddenly something hit Namine in the back slamming her to the ground. Namine rolled over just in time to have a massive muddy foot pin her to the ground. She looked up to see a tall knight standing over with his foot on her chest. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky behind him. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had spikes sticking out of his helmet and shoulders. Rain poured down around her. Blood and water ran down her face sticking her hair to her head. She wiped the water out if her eyes and looked back up again.

The knight raised up a black keyblade that looked more like a gnarled club than anything else. He was going to smash her head in. Namine stabbed her keyblade into the knight's foot. The blade passed clean through the armored foot and just barley stabbed her own chest through the armor. The knight roared, but did not stop. He raised his club even higher, ready to bring it smashing down. Namine closed her eyes tight ready for the attack.

"Let me show you the full potential of this power." A voice echoed inside her head.

"What?" Namine said opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the knights club swinging at her head. She closed her eyes again and brought her arms up to protect her face. She felt the knights club his arms, but it stopped there. Opening her eyes she saw herself holding two keyblades. The second one was the same as the first that she held in her other hand. The knight looked down at her a little confused. Namine felt something inside her pushing her to move. To attack. To kill.

Pushing the keybade away, she brought her own little daggers around and with a scissor motion sliced through the knight's leg just above the ankle. The knight roared in pain and fell backwards. She quickly jumped to her feet and charged past him. as she passed she stabbed the dagger into his leg and dragged it from his leg, all the way up his body, and pulled out at his neck. He exploded in a cloud of vapor behind her as she charged past.

As though the force inside her was controlling her, Namine let herself go. She gave her body over to the power. As she charged through the army slicing off limbs, she jumped onto others bodies. With flexibility she didn't even know she had she seemed to climb suits of armor in seconds, wrapping her legs around there chests, she would use the same scissor motion and slice off there heads. Then she would jump to the next knight. But this was slow work. She needed to move faster.

Calling on the magic power from before she created a barrier in front of her. Then spinning around she jammed her keyblades into the air in front of her. The force field slammed into the knights pushing them all back at least a hundred yards. Leaving behind them an empty expanse of land.

Taking advantage of the lull in the fighting she looked to the tower Roxas now fought on. Flashed of light where coming from it, but she could not see Roxas fighting. Sensing the presence of another knight she spun around and dove forward in-between the knight's legs, the keyblade he had swung at her buried itself in the ground. Jamming her keyblades into the knight's thighs she used her momentum to pull herself to her feet. She then pulled the keyblades out of his legs and then jammed them into the base of his neck. Then with a mighty pull she tore through his back. he exploded and she turned to the next knight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Roxas flew over Shinua's head. He used his fire magic combined with the spinning keyblades to create a flaming vortex that engulfed Shinua. The flames spun around her blocking her from view. Roxas landed a short way away still feeding the flaming vortex. A small dark ball shot out of the fire and hit Roxas in the leg. It embedded itself in his thigh sending Roxas to his knees. Still concentrating on keeping the vortex going with one hand, he griped his leg with the other. Suddenly his leg exploded. A small blast shattered his bone and blew his right leg off. Roxas cried out as he fell face forward on the stone. The vortex quickly died and the quean rushed at him. Tears streaming down his face Roxas roller over and brought the staff up just in time to block the overhead attack from the queen. But there was magic behind that attack. As there keyblades met Roxas was slammed into the ground as though an invisible wait had just smacked onto his whole body. Roxas groaned a little dazed. The force of the attack caused the quean to be knocked back a couple feet as well.

Roxas looked down at his leg. It was only half way grown back. He called his other keyblade from where ever it was. It zipped back to him; he used the mental link with it to bring it swinging around towards the queens legs. She jumped over it but Roxas other keyblade impaled her in the chest. The impact knocked her off balance and she landed hard on her back. The impact drifting the keyblade out of her. Roxas rolled over and got to his knees. He looked down just as his right foot finished re growing. Getting to his feet he looked down. His white cloths where torn to shreds. The tattered remains of his shirt where covered in blood. Only a small bit of the shirt hooked over his left shoulder. The rest was torn away. His right pants leg and shoe where both gone. There was a long cut running down his left leg. All of his clothes where covered in his own blood.

His muscular chest rose and fell as he gasped for air. This battle did not end. There was no way to fight a battle in which nether opponent could die. But he was sure that if he cut off her head, she would die. It was either that or stabbing her in the heart. But he wasn't even sure of she still had a heart.

Rain continued to poor. Water ran down his face and down his chest. The clothes that weren't soaked with blood where drenched from the cold rain. Lightning arched across the sky followed shortly after by a loud clap of thunder that shook the ground. Roxas grabbed his other keyblade as it flew back to him. The queen was getting to her feet again.

They launched at each other again colliding half way. The queen's knee came up into his stomach as he tried to stab her in the chest. The kick drove the wind out of him and dropped him to his knees again. Then bringing her sword around like a club she swung it around at Roxas head. He brought his keyblade up in front of his face. The attack smashed his own keyblade into his face, but it didn't cut him. The attack hit him with such force that he was sent flying off the top of the tower. He smashed into another tower embedding him self in the side of it. He hung there dazed for a second as his nose healed itself.

"Alerna, are you there?" he whispered. That was all he could manage in his current condition. His eyes drooped half closed. He was barley conscious.

"I'm here" the voice echoed inside his head.

"I can't keep this up. I'm loosing. I'm loosing really bad. I'm going to die from exhaustion of she doesn't kill me first."

There was silence in his head for a long moment. "There is only one thing we can do. When you jump from this tower, release this form. It's draining you to much to fast. It's draining my strength also. Every time it forces you to heal, you get weaker and weaker. I need you to release the form. It may give you the strength that you need to continue fighting."

"But that means that she could kill me!" Roxas cried as he felt himself began to slip down the tower.

"I will heal you with my power as best I can. It will only be a drain on me and will take nothing out of you. Now do it before you fall."

Roxas grit his teeth. This was insane he thought. But it was the only option he had. With gigantic force he launched himself off the tower. The force caused the tower to collapse onto the army below. As he sailed back towards the quean he released the power. He felt himself grow weaker. The air seemed suddenly so cold and wet. he felt necked all the sudden with out the extra power. The staffs vanished and he was left holding two regular keyblades. Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

He landed in front of the quean and charged at her. He felt slower than before. There was no way this was going to work. He swung one of the keyblades at the queans head. She blocked it and then twisted with her keyblade making him loose hold of that one. He dropped it to the ground wile at the same time bringing his other keyblade around. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit him. he remembered the side effects of using the power. It drained his energy and left him totally week.

With all his energy gone he fell to his knees. He dropped his other keyblade and just knelt in the pouring rain at the queen's feet. She looked down at him with disgust. Her chest rose and fell. She was also out of breath. She reached down and grabbed him by the hair. Lifting him up she held him over the edge of the tower. Slowly he slipped in and out of consciousness. He had no idea where he was or what was going on.

The queen smeared at him. "There is no way the light can ever win against the true powers of the dark." She yelled over a clap of thunder. She held him there for a second more to see if he would say anything. But Roxas was to week even to move. With a final look she threw him off the top of the tower.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine cut down two more knights by the knees as she passed. Suddenly she went cold. Something felt terribly wrong. She spun around looking for the source then she felt it. On top of the tower. She looked up just in time to see the quean holding Roxas by the hair. Lightning struck in the background casting them into harsh shadows. Then the queen dropped Roxas.

"NO!!!" Namine yelled. Two nights turned when they heard her yell. Namine jumped out of there way. Then she jumped close and stabbed one in the chest. Pulling herself up by the keyblade, she climbed the knight's body. She quickly jumped to another knight as that one fell dead. Before the one she was standing on could do anything she jumped as far as she could towards the place where Roxas would fall. She wasn't that far away. She used the magic once again and flattened a good portion of knight's right under where Roxas would land. But more knights would quickly replace them. Namine landed in the middle of a bunch of knight ready to start running for Roxas when something landed on her back. Namine felt a bone break as she hit the ground. The wait lifted from her shoulders and Namine was able to role over. The queen stood over her with a wicked grin on her face. "Your next darling." The woman laughed.

Namine looked up to see if Roxas was still falling. Her blood ran cold when she didn't see him anywhere. She looked around frantically for him somewhere on the tower. He was no where to be found. Cold realization hit her as she realized what had happened. "You… you… you killed him…." Namine whispered. She stared horrified at the quean. Tears ran from wide eyes. "You… you killed Roxas." Namine was in a state of shock. Slowly she began curling up into a ball, her breathing growing faster and faster as she began to cry.

Suddenly from the base of the tower something blue shot into the air. It hovered there for a moment then shot towards the quean.

"No! Not again! get that thing away from me!" the quean yelled backing away. The blue form didn't attack the quean. Instead it shot into Namines body. Namines whole body stopped shivering. It lay perfectly still.

"It's ok." The voice said inside Namines head. "He's alive and safe. But he can't fight anymore. He has lost and won't be able to fight again. It's all up to you now. I will help you as best I can."

Namine took a deep shuddering breath. Then she slowly got to her feet. The knights standing around her all took a step back. So much had happened in such a short time. She had almost died. She had almost lost Roxas twice. She had gained the ability to fight better than anyone else in the family. She got a keyblade. And now she was to face the quean of hearts for the future of the universe. Everything was falling to her. Roxas had fought all his life to get home, and now he had lost in the final battle. It now all fell to her. The one who only a few hours ago stood absolutely no chance of ever fighting. Namine took a deep breath as she took it all in.

"Do what ever you can" Namine said. Then in a flash she looked up at the quean with her bright red eyes. The quean took a step back at the sudden change in Namines attitude.

Not waiting a second longer Namine charged the quean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mitsuki held Roxas in her arms. He was bleeding from so many cuts all over his body, but he had no massive injuries or broken bones. They where sitting in a cave on the side of one of the mountains. Kairi guarded the entrance wile Sora and Riku fought the army a ways off.

Rain was still pouring outside. Mitsuki had taken off her shirt, and soaked it in the rain. She now dabbed at Roxas's forehead with the cool damp cloth. Wearing only her bra, she put her armor back on over it. then she knelt back down next to Roxas and began tending to his injuries.

Roxas remained in the same condition, slipping in and out of consciousness. He still wore the same tattered rags. His shirt was gone. All he had left was his shredded pants and his left shoe. Mitsuki rested a hand over the muscles on his chest. She felt his rhythmic breathing. A tear slowly slid down her face as she realized that she had almost lost him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Namine brought her keyblades around to try and slice at the queen's stomach. The quean moved to block her but Namine changed her attack at the last minute. She slipped around the queans back and jammed her daggers into her back. Shinua screamed in pain. Namine pulled down leaving long deep gashes in her back. The queen doubled over. Namine went to stab again but the quean threw out her arms. Lightning shot out in every direction. It hit Namine sending her flying backwards.

Namine landed hard, but she rolled backwards and sprang to her feat. The quean came down on her then and tried to cut her in two. Namine brought her dagger up and blocked the attack with the hand guard on her keyblade. Then she took a step back and polled down, using the queans force to pull her off balance. As soon as the queen's keyblade hit the ground Namine stepped on it and then jumped in the air. She went to stab the quean in the head, but Shinua spun around and smacked Namine out of the air. Namine crashed into a stone wall a little ways off.

Shaking herself she got to her feet again. She charged the quean who instead of attacking pointed a finger at her. Namine still charged a little confused at what the quean was doing. Suddenly a red beam shot from the end of the queen's finger. Namine stopped dead and threw her arms up in front of her. The beam hit an invisible barrier in front of Namine. As soon as the forces met the air around them exploded. Namine and the queen where both thrown away from the blast.

"That is what I can help you with." The voice inside Namines head said. Namine smiled. A little more confident now that she had something looking out for her. Namine squinted through the dust from the explosion. It was quickly vanishing because of the rain.

Namine spotted the quern a little ways off getting to her feet. Namine did not wait a second more. She shot towards the quean. Shinua tried to stab her, but Namine ducked under the sword. She brought her dagger around and in a quick jerk sliced through the queen's wrist. The severed hand landed just behind Namine. Black thick blood sprayed Namines face.

Bringing her other keyblade around Namine stabbed the quean as hard as she could in the gut. Shinua doubled over in pain. Namine twisted the dagger just to make the quean suffer for everything she had done. This was a mistake. With her remaining hand the quean grabbed Namine by the face and slammed her head into the ground. Then she picked her up again and with a blast of energy at point blank range blew of Namines face. Namines neck gave a sickening crack as her head was blasted backwards.

Namines body fell to the ground. The white skull stared back at Shinua as a pool of blood began spreading out around her head. The quean turned and picked up the severed hand. She placed it back on her wrist and the bone and skin healed itself. She flexed the fingers experimentally.

Rain water mixed with Namines blood causing a river of blood to run down the hill. Suddenly Namines head snapped back in to a normal position. The quean turned back to see Namine getting to her feet. Her skin just finishing healing. There was no mark of what had happened. Namines skin was as smooth as it had been the day she was born.

Namine glared back at the quean.

"ARRR!!! Why don't you people die!?!" the quean yelled. She reached down and scooped up her sword. When she came back up Namine was a foot away. Namine swung her dagger around and tried to stab the quean in the heart. The quean stepped back though, but not fast enough. Namine left a deep gash across the queans left breast.

The queen grits her teeth and launched a blast of dark energy at Namine again. This time the shield blocked the blast an inch away from the queen's hand. The explosion blasted the queans hand to peaces and sent her flying backwards. Namine kept running forward oblivious of the explosion that had happened a few feet in front of her. The quean landed in an awkward position against the base of a stone wall. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could. She was now missing one hand, but she held onto the sword with the other.

Namine ran at the queen's rite side. Shinua tried to stab her. Namine ducked under the attack. Then she propped one of her daggers on the blade of the queen's sword. Then with the other she slammed it down on the back of the sword. The blade snapped in half under Namines daggers. Namine never stopped moving. Spinning around Namine drove her dagger directly into the queen's heart. Then quickly pulling it out, she used both her keyblades and with the same scissoring movement as before, sliced off the queans head.

Namine kicked the quean in the chest sending her body rolling across the ground. The head landed next to Namines foot. Namine stood there panting for several minutes. Then she fell to her knees. She dropped her keyblades and just sat on the ground. She stared at the queans head lying on the ground at her feet. Then, not wanting to take any chances she crawled over to the queen's broken sword. Crawling back to the head, she ran it through with the sword. She looked at it for several more minutes, then she collapsed on her back and stared up at the sky as rain fell on her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kairi cried out from outside the cave. The army had moved past Sora and Riku and had found the cave. They quickly overpowered Kairi and several of them swarmed into the cave. Mitsuki cried out as the knights charged her. Suddenly the front knight exploded. Mitsuki looked up surprised as someone jumped over her. It was a boy of about 16 years old. He held a blaster in one hand and a grenade in the other. he pointed the gun at another knight and fired. The knight's head was blown off.

Then someone else ran around Mitsukis side. It was another boy. This one had a glowing sword. One of the knights went to attack him with its keyblade. The boy brought up his sword and sliced clean through the keyblade. Just as he was about to stab the knight it exploded. Kairi materialized out of the cloud of black vapor.

"Taran? Jim!?!" she said surprised.

"KAIRI???" they both said at the same time.

"LOOK OUT!" Mitsuki yelled. Kairi spun around just in time to see the head of the knight about to attack her explode. Jim lowered his blaster.

"If you're here then Roxas must be here!" Jim said happily. "Come on! Let's go find him!" Just then a new wave of knights burst through the entrance to the cave. Then suddenly all of them stopped dead. None of them moved for several minutes. They just stood in the doorway looking confused. Then the life seemed to leave them. The armor that each of them was wearing seemed to collapse as though the body inside them disappeared. Every knight in the room did this. Kairi quickly ran to the doorway and looked out. Lightning was striking all over the place. It was like the sky had gone nuts. Then Kairi saw the army. It was like a wave of death was passing over them. As far as she could see the wave passed over the knights and all of them fell apart as soon as it passed.

In the distance Kairi could see Namine running towards them. Riku and Sora where rite next to her. As soon as they got to the cave Namine threw herself into Kairis arms. Kairi spun her around and hugged her.

"I did it!" Namine cried out as she hugged her mother. Kairi looked up into Soras grinning face.

"she did it. she killed the quean of hearts." He said with a wide grin.

As soon as Namine let go of Kairi, her whole body went stiff. Her red eyes went wide as her whole body lifted from the ground. Everyone took a step away from her as her arms spread out to the sides. Slowly a pail blue form rose out of Namines chest. the form flew over to Roxas. Slowly another form came out of Namines chest. it took on the shape of Kairis father.

Namines body slowly lowered to the ground. Kairis father placed a hand on Namine forehead. Slowly her eyes opened again. They were once again her normal blue eyes. Serif wiped some of the hair and dirt from her face and smiled at her.

Next to Roxas the pail form took on the shape of a woman. Kairi recognized her as the woman from the picture. It was her mother. Alerna brushed a hand over Roxas's face. His eyes snapped open. He looked up into the face of his grandmother.

"I'm sorry" she said putting a hand on his cheek. "I didn't know the power would drain you so much so fast. Please forgive me."

Roxas shot to a sitting position. "The queen!" he yelled. "We have to stop her!" Mitsuki put a hand on his chest and forced him back down.

"You don't need to worry. The quean is dead." Mitsuki said still trying to force Roxas to lie down on her lap.

"Dead?" Roxas said sitting up again. "But how? Who?" Namine plopped down next to Roxas with a big grin on her face.

"I did it. I finished the fight. I killed the quean!" Namine said with a big grin. Roxas just looked at her like she had taken one too many blows to the head.

"ROXAS!" Taran yelled falling down next to him and hugging him. he quickly recoiled because Roxas was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt.

"Taran? JIM!?! I thought you where dead! Where have you been!?!" Roxas laughed.

"We've been here in this cave." Jim said pointing down towards the black recesses of the cave. "Once you disappeared the ship stopped working. We couldn't leave the planet. Then it got dark and all those things came out. We locked ourselves in the ship the first night. But then the next day we started hiking and found this place. We've been here for about a week now. We thought you where dead!"

"I was!" Roxas said with a grin.

As Roxas Taran and Jim caught up, kairi stepped up to her parents. She looked both of them in the face. The parents she had never had. They stood in front of her side by side smiling at her.

Mom… dad… there are so many things I want to ask you. They both smiled warmly at her.

"Its so good to see that you fulfilled your birth right." Serif said.

"My what?" Kairi asked confused.

"Your birth rite. You mean Mickey never told you?" Serif sighed as he put his hand to his forehead. "Very well. Before you where born, we where told a prophecy that said that one day you would rise up and start a royal family of the light. You would become the quean of the light. With your king as your side you would give birth to a family that would protect the light for all time." Here serif paused and looked around at everyone talking and laughing around them.

"I'm very proud of you." Alerna said smiling at Kairi. "From the looks of it, you have raised an incredible family. And with more to join it soon." He said with a grin. "Make sure that you help Roxas raise that child. One day the fate of the world will rest on its shoulders as well.

Kairi felt a lump rising in her throat. Sora stepped up next to her and put an arm around her waste.

"Ah! The king of the light." Serif said looking Sora up and down. "Your family is the best I have ever seen. You have done well to raise an army to defend the light." Suddenly serif and Alerna both winced.

"it appears our time is up." Alerna said. Slowly the outer lining of her form bagan to dim. "Kairi. I am so glad that you turned into such a beautiful woman that I got to see at least once in my life. Never forget that we love you."

Namine stepped closer as there body's dimmed till they where barley visible. A tear ran down Kairis face. "I love you too mommy." Kairi said reaching out a hand to them. Just before Alernas face vanished, she saw her smile one last time. Then both there body's faded into nothing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

10 months later

Roxas lay in a hammock swinging between two palm trees. Mitsuki lay in his arms as they swung back and forth slowly in the afternoon breeze. Near by Namine held the new baby in her arms as she rocked him back and forth. Mitsuki had given birth to the newest member of their family three weeks ago. They had named him Haru. The little bit of hair that he had coming in was brown just like Sora's. His eyes were the same color as everyone's in his family. A deep, clear blue.

Namine rocked him back and forth in her arms. Little Haru snuggled up closer to Namines breast, and put his thumb in his mouth. Namine smiled up at Roxas and Mitsuki. "He's so adorable." She said quietly.

Mitsuki smiled down proudly at Namine. Mitsuki lay in Roxas's arms with her eyes half closed as she tried not to fall asleep. Roxas kissed the side of her neck. She smiled a little more, but still didn't move. She was dead tired. The baby had been keeping her up all hours of the night, but she didn't mind. Kairi and Namine both helped out as much as they could. This was the only reason that everything was so quite now.

The sound of the waves hitting the rock wall below them combined with the smell and feel of the ocean breeze was enough to put anyone to sleep. They where out on the little island just off of destiny island. Across the way they could see the mainland. There just along the front of the beach where two houses next to each other. It had taken them 7 months to finish building both of them. But they finely finished Sora and Kairis house, and they also built a house for Roxas and Mitsuki.

In front of the houses Roxas could see Kairi with Sora and Riku. Sora had been trying to make a chair for the baby. He had thought he was doing a good job until Kairi saw what he had made. She was now yelling at him about how his baby safe chair was a horrible wooden death trap. To prove her point she put a coconut in the seat. The chair promptly collapsed in on itself. Riku was laughing his head off. He had been laughing ever since he saw the chair. Nothing was strait on it. Jagged splinters stuck out from the legs here and there, and one end was higher than the other. Roxas smiled to himself. He wouldn't know what he would do with out his mom.

He looked down at the baby sucking its thumb in Namines arms. He remembered back 9 months ago when they had defeated the quean of hearts. They had gone to see King Mickey afterwards. The king had been overjoyed to see them all alive. He was even more surprised to see Taran and Jim alive. He, like the rest of them, thought that both of them where dead. He was very happy to find out that he had been wrong. He had been so happy that he made Taran and Jim both knights in his kingdom. Roxas remembered that day and a smile came to his lips.

Mickey had talked with all of them for a long time. The biggest thing he talked about was what Serif and Alerna had said about Sora and Kairi. It was true that they where the king and quean of the light. That meant that they where the opposite to the king and quean of darkness. They defended kingdom hearts and the worlds from the darkness and evil. They had always been the guardians of kingdom hearts. it was always there job to do what ever they could to keep the worlds safe. Not because they had to, but because they always felt they needed to. That drive always led them to do the rite thing. And that is what made them so powerful. They always followed there hearts.

Because they had children, they have helped to protect the worlds in more ways then they knew. No one in there family would ever have a normal quiet life. They would always be called upon to defend the worlds. There family in itself was the kingdom of light.

Roxas felt a tingly feeling go down his back as he realized that made him the prince of the light. The name made him smile. The prince of light was a silly name. But his expression quickly changed as he remembered what else had happened that day. The king had met up with Mitsuki and Roxas later that night. He told them that there child would be a boy, and that his powers would be incredibly powerful. He would one day replace Sora as the head of the kingdom of the light. But it was not all good news. The baby was very capable of becoming king of the light… but he could also just as easily become king of the darkness. The Childs future was very unclear, but all that was known was that he was destined for incredibly great things. Weather it be good or evil. The day would come when the boy would be called upon to protect the universe. When ever that day was, it would start the boy's adventure down the path of good or evil.

Mitsuki had not slept that night. She had stayed up all knights crying in Roxas's arms. She didn't want their future baby to go through everything that they had just done. She didn't want him to face that danger alone. Roxas had calmed her down after a long time and told her that there was no way the baby would be alone. As long as the rest of the family lived, they would always fight by his side. Roxas was confident that the baby would fallow the way of the light. He would make sure of it.

Now Mitsuki lay in his arms slowly dozing off as they rocked back and forth. Suddenly Haru's cry broke the quiet evening. Mitsuki was jerked out of her nap. She flailed around not realizing where she was. Before Roxas could calm her down she had flipped the hammock upside down.

Roxas slowly rolled over after landing hard on the back of his neck. He looked up to see Mitsuki cooing to the baby as she bounced it in her arms. He could hear Haru start giggling. Namine was trying not to laugh after seeing Mitsuki flip the hammock to get to Haru.

A smile reluctantly spread to Roxas's lips. He got to his feet. He could not stay mad at something like that. As he stood up Mitsuki carried the baby over to him. all the wile smiling at it and tickling its tummy with her finger. She leaned up next to Roxas so he could see Haru's giggling face. Roxas put an arm around her waste as he watched the baby grab Mitsukis finger and put it in its mouth.

Whatever Haru's future was, he was not going to face it alone. Roxas swore that he would be rite by his side no mater what happened. He was going to protect his sun with his life and make sure that whatever greatness he was destined for, he would make sure it was good.

THE END.


End file.
